FirstS
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: They walk through the shadows,denying the light,dwell in the dark and have no fear. The story of me, Takamachi Nanoha, who got all my firsts stolen from the lone reaper Fate Testarossa, and how my heart got stolen by her.
1. Primetime 1

Hi folks I know that I have still not finished the rest of my stories but please bear with e and enjoy my newest project that I enjoyed writing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First<strong>_

_**by **_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

* * *

><p>''I am not a lesbian!'' Takamachi Nanoha, 16 year s old, screamed from the top of her lungs. Her two best friends Arisa Banings and Suzuka Tsukimura were running after her, regretting what they accidentally talked about.<p>

Their friend Nanoha might not be an homophobic or else she wouldn't have approved their relationship, but she reacts extremely sensitive if someone mentioned her being a lesbian.

''Nanoha we understand, so please stop throwing a tantrum here?'' Arisa tried to sooth her overacting friend. Her girlfriend was hiding behind her, fearing the wrath of the flaxen-brown haired girl.

They were in a large park within the city of Tokyo, the three together with their class made a class trip to the capital but currently…the trio was lost.

''I am not a lesbian!'' Nanoha screamed once more grabbing hold an a blond haired person. She grabbed the black cloak of the blond person, still looking at her friends angrily and not noticing the startled expression on the person's face.

''Wait Nanoha!'' Arisa screamed sensing what her friend might do with the one she held…and also…

''I prove it to you!'' the copper-brunette finally looked at the person, well only at that person's lips, still not noticing the confused gaze or the widening eyes.

Her lips were now firmly pressed onto the strangers. Moments passed until the mopping girl parted her face from the strangers. Never looking at her victim she instantly glared at her friends stating ''See! I'm not gay!'' Nanoha then proceed to turn around and face the stranger she just kissed to apologize.

Her face hit a full blown blush as she took in how beautiful the person before her was.

A black cloak reaching to the knees, the long blond hair tied back in a low ponytail held by a black ribbon. Those brought shoulders and that strong looking hand which touched the strangers lips, the lips that Nanoha pressed hers onto a little beforehand. A light blush and a tender gaze accompanied that persons expression.

But what stood out the most, were those ruby no burgundy eyes gazing into the distance, before they turned to the blushing Nanoha.

Something in that persons eyes felt familiar.

Those lips turned upwards before saying with a smile ''Actually that was my first kiss.''

Guilt washed over Nanoha's features, yet before she could stutter an apology ''I-I'm-…''her face being lifted, she was kissed.

The blond was kissing her passionately, yet still decent. As they parted the blond smirked devilishly ''That was also yours ,right?'' the stunned girl could only nod, to perplexed by what just happened. Her friends and most people that were watching, all had shocked reactions. But what shocked everyone and especially Nanoha who was the center of all this, was when the blond proclaimed

''Actually I'm a girl too. So~ what's yer name? I'm Fate''

As Fate said that Nanoha slowly walked backwards, only to be stopped by the strong grip of Fate, urging her to give her her name ''I'll let you go if you only tell me your name'' was all the blond said.

''T-Takamachi Nanoha…And now LET ME GO!'' quickly taking her hands away.

Fate just held hers up in a defensive manner and only stated ''Okay!''

The confused girl was backing off from the blond and quickly took the hands of her startled friends, running off into the distance.

The crowed around the blond slowly dissipated while the smirking blond was staring right after the fading silhouette of the girl.

''Takamachi Nanoha, huh?''

She licked her lips with an intense gaze in her burgundy eyes.

''I'm gonna take all you firsts''

to be continued…


	2. Primetime 2

This is for my dear fan yuukimoko who happened to have a bad day today! Also this will be the last update of this story for this year! I want to finish it before I post it on this side!

Also to hinagiku13 That particular Manga only gave me an idea to this story but how, why and when Fate will (try to) take Nanoha's first is totally made up by me!

Listen to One Ok Rock – Wherever you are (That got a nice twist to my story actually but I hope you will enjoy it as much as I've written it XD)

So relax and enjoy the second chapter of:

… … …

_**FirstS**_

_**by **_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

After Nanoha and her friends finally found their classmates, the teacher decided to give them a lecture about responsibility and the likes.

The whole ordeal over the flaxen-brown haired girl could only think of that smirking, cocky, unreasonable blond.

How couldn't she notice that the stranger she grabbed was a woman?

She felt ashamed and dirtied and her features clearly showed it. The teacher stopped her rambling, noticing the downcasted expression Nanoha's face held. She dismissed them, letting them go to their rooms.

Arisa and Suzuka looked worriedly at their disheartened friend.

They've seen the whole scene and couldn't believe that Nanoha would do something so out-of-character, only to prove that she didn't like girl's. And yet even they failed to see that the tall blond was a woman. Her black cloak and that low ponytail made that woman really look like a man!

They looked at each other silently swearing never to mention that Nanoha lost her first kiss and second, what was even more shocking, to a woman, if they loved their lives.

Nanoha still felt down about the whole day.

Not only did they get lost because of her, but she even lost her first kiss to a complete stranger, only trying to prove that she doesn't like girls.

But it came out that the stranger was a woman named Fate.

She slowly reached out for the doorknob to her room. She turned the knob and entered the dark room, not noticing the sweet fragrance around her. She turned towards the switch and pressed her finger on it.

Soft breathing echoed through the small room.

They wanted to sty in a nice hotel near the parliament building and it was at first the idea, that two students could sleep in one apartment, but their number was uneven. So Nanoha took her only chance for privacy! She demanded out of the teacher before the trip, that she won't stay with anyone in the apartment.

Nanoha switched the light in the room on and proceeded in taking off her clothes.

Laying before her were her shirt and skirt she woe today. She grimly grimaced when she covered her breasts. She felt…devastated.

Her feelings were complicated and twisted, yet not even her heart could comprehend how she truly felt right now. She was in her panties, not noticing what shouöd be noticed, walking over to her suitcase to grab her pyjamas. She bent over showing her well formed behind to the room.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud whistling from where the couch stood.

She turned her head, like a cogwheel, her behind still presented to the world…

''Now that's a show'' the origin for the whistling said out loud, lifting it's gloved right hand ''Good Evening, Nanoha''

said girl jumped away against the wall while a certain blond clad in black walked over to her. She freaked out while seeing the approaching blond ''Wh-Wh-W-Why ARE YOU HEAR! HELP ! HELP ME PLEASE! HERE IS A STRANGER!'' Nanoha screamed trying to move away from the blond woman. Those piercing burgundy eyes nearly paralyzed her. She moved to the door and tried to open it, but the lock of the room snapped.

''Sorry but this room is soundproof''the blond said enjoying the shocked expression on her charge/prey.

''Why are you here?'' Nanoha asked afraid, feeling eyes all over her body, so she covered every bit of her body, that she could, with her arms.

''You took my first kiss'' Fate stated a malicious aura behind her.

''W-Well it was my first too'' the crawling girl defended, closing her eyes in fear. Then she felt a gentle tap on her forearms, the flaxen-brown haired girl opened her eyes slightly, tears welling out of her eyes. Her amethyst eyes met burgundy ones and her heart hurt from how cold and lonely they looked. She had seen that look before, the way how lifeless they shone.

But she couldn't remember.

''You wee the first to pull me close like that.'' the blonds face got closer ''The first to hold me like that.'' her hands held Nanoha's arms down '' That's why I'll take some first…'' her lips were _so_ close to her own ''No all of your firsts.'' Fate said kissing the shocked girl gently.

To be continued…


	3. Primetime 3

_**FirstS**_

_**by **_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

The gentle kiss Fate was giving Nanoha was interrupted by the screaming and punching of the later. Yet the burgundy eyed woman wasn't letting her go.

Fate, instantly after her lips were forced off the half-naked kicking girl, attacked those lips once more.

Even thought the affectionate gesture wasn't really forced, the kiss was still only gentle, Nanoha felt raged ashamed and to say it out loud raped! The intruder only kissed her and held her hands down, but Nanoha didn't want it. She didn't want, no she didn't accept that this was happening.

Yet she couldn't ignore the softness of those voluminous and alluring lips.

Even thought she wanted to stop this…even thought she didn't want to do this with a stranger…even thought she hated the fact that a woman was kissing her…her body gave into this feeling she didn't know the name of.

Nanoha felt weak. And she hated being weak. She swore back then that she will never be weak ever again! She quickly leaned her head backwards, the blond was following the motion, and headbutted the intruder.

She struggled to get up and run to the door. Turning the doorknob as long as the trespasser groaned, but soon she realized that door was really locked up 'How Could this happen?' she frankly thought banging at the door, screaming for help.

''Actually haven' Ah told ya that tha room's soundproof? And stop yelling so loud before ma tympanum pops'' the blond said walking over to the frantic girl, she held an smirk on her lips but her voice sounded soothing.

''And I''ll better introduce myself again shouldn't I'' the blond asked taking her distance from the still yelling and banging girl.

At those words Nanoha turned around glaring at the woman in black, her voice devoid of any emotion ''You better should. Why is my room soundproof? How did you get in here? Why are you doing this? How dare you say that you will take all of my firsts? I am a girl for god's sake!'' she didn't intent to say so much but her building anger was getting the better of her.

Yet the smirking blond began to smile, her eyes relaxed and had a warm expression on her face. Nanoha on the other hand was getting more and more irritated by the intruder. Her fear replaced with anger and confusion.

''My name is Fate. And as my name suggests I believe that fate brought the two of us together.'' she said smiling brightly with a slight blush grazing her checks.

Now Nanoha's forehead veins were about to explode, her boiling blood circulated through out her whole body. She balled her fists and wanted to beat ''Fate'' into a pulp right then and there.

''Ah also before your going to jump on me, I would like to meet your parents tomorrow'' a gloved hand held up two tickets ''I've prepared everything for that already. We also should hit the sack soon 'cause we've got to get up early.''

Fate finished evading every punch the nearly naked girl thrown at her. She stopped the incoming left hand of Nanoha with her own, grabbing the waist of the girl from behind.

Fate used both hands to capture the copper-brunette in her embrace, hugging her from behind.

Nanoha struggled in the blonds embrace, but felt her body losing it's energy/vigor for some unknown reason.

Yet these strong arms wouldn't let her go.

She felt the pressure of two mounts into her back. She wanted to scream. She wanted wanted to bite her captor ,yet the gentleness of that voice…that touch…

She was lifted up in bridal style, letting out a little squeal. She was carried over to the bed somehow, the exhaustion of the day, her tiredness, her fatigue, started to catch up to her. Nanoha was gently laid onto the mattress and the bed-sheet was pulled till her neckline.

Her sleepy eyes still took in the sight of the mysterious woman who slept on a chair across the room.

That night Nanoha had a strange dream.

She dreamed, that the evil Black Knight kidnapped her from her home. But it turned out that the Black Knight was a beautiful woman with golden hair and ruby eyes. The knight-woman took her on a journey, meeting Nanoha's parents on the way to ensure that she's safe.

The woman also proposed to her which her parents accepted.

Eventually thy were married and had three children. They also ensured the safety of both Kingdoms and passed many dramas.

At the end her Black Knight took her on yet another journey.

She could see the scenery change, from passing by the city of Tokyo to the green lands of the mountains…

'Wait?…passing by Tokyo?'' Nanoha instantly shot her eyes open, looking around to know where she was. Hyperventilating because her head laid on top of the shoulders of her kidnapper.

Then she noticed that she was looking through a window the whole time. And she also noticed that she was sitting in a bullet-train, the Shinkansen and even first-class at that!

''A~aah~aaah! Seems like someone's finally awake'' a sarcastic voice said beside the panicking girl.

''Where are you taking me?'' Nanoha nervously said receiving a frown from the blond.

''Didn't I say so? We gonna met yer parents.''

''Eh?''

to be continued…

* * *

><p>So my dear fans, this is the third chapter! If your read carefully then surely you should have noticed the hints I dropped in this chapter…if not then wait for chapter four XD<p>

Ah on a side note, am laying with some sort of influenza in my bed, so I practicaly forced myself to write this chapter TT^TT I will update one chapter per week always on Sunday (don't forget)

So please enjoy and R&R because I might cure through your words!

Happy New Year wishes yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	4. Primetime 4

She could see the scenery change, from passing by the city of Tokyo to the green lands of the mountains…

'Wait?…passing by Tokyo?' Nanoha instantly shot her eyes open, looking around to know where she was. Hyperventilating because her head laid on top of the shoulders of her kidnapper.

Then she noticed that she was looking through a window the whole time. And she also noticed that she was sitting in a bullet-train, the Shinkansen and even first-class at that!

''A~aah~aaah! Seems like someone's finally awake'' a sarcastic voice said beside the panicking girl.

''Where are you taking me?'' Nanoha nervously said receiving a frown from the blond.

''Didn't I say so? We gonna met yer parents.''

''Eh?''

_**FirstS**_

_**by **_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

''Eeeeeeeh?'' Nanoha screamed once more now standing right before her family cafe ''The Midoriya''. Beside her was a humming blond clad in black.

A gloved hand pushed the door before them open, that automatically caught the attention of the owners namely Nanoha's parents to the now wide open door.

A blinking Nanoha with her mouth wide open and one Fate with a toothy grin on her face, greeted their now stunt faces.

''And that's why we're here!'' exclaimed a happy and smiling blond after her short explanation whilst the five members of the Takamachi family could only rub their temples or massage the bridges of their noses. Shiro-san Nanoha's father who belonged to the later group listed in the sentence before together with his youngest daughter Nanoha and his eldest son Kyouja, took the liberty to speak ''So Miss Fate, you're basically telling us that your meeting with my daughter was a fateful encounter?''

''That is right. I knew it the moment she forcefully kissed me'' Shiro instantly shot his daughter a smashing look at which Nanoha tried to defend ''I-I didn't know that sh-she was a woman!'' but her words met deaf ears.

''I want to marry her as soon as possible'' Fate proclaimed shocking the entire table. She laughed at their paling faces. Shiro was at a loss for words and before he could even mutter a tone the devilish blond began to speak

''Maybe I should reintroduce myself. My name is, my full name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' everyone's mouths were hanging loose now ''21 years old and currently employed as a government worker.'' she finished putting on a smile while the family she visited tried to stomach the news.

Who would have thought…who seriously would have thought that…that the one Takamachi Nanoha kissed, would be no other than…no other than the Vice-Primeminister of Japan!

And to top that, her mother Lindy Harlaown is the current Primeminister of this island country for five years straight.

The reason for the fact that nobody knows the face of the Vice-Premier was because of that legendary campaign were only the promotions and reasons for candidacy were mentioned. Back then three years ago only Fate T. Harlaown managed to hold every of her promises.

And to think that the 'Hero of the Japanese Finance Market' would be sitting here, in their little backwater cafe. And the thought of that, that the sole woman who shoulders the whole business market by herself is proposing to their daughter, brought bright blushes on Momoko's, Nanoha's mother, and Shiro's faces.

Nanoha on the other hand had a blank mind her consciousness wasn't even present at that time so she couldn't make out what the rest of the conversation contained.

She should have had listened.

The noon pasted and Fate, the intruder in her life, was joking around about some political issues with her father and brother. Shiro and Kyouja tried everything to seem natural to the second important person in the country and felt honored that she wanted to marry into their family.

''But Nanoha is still sixteen'' Miyuki, Nanoha's older sister said out of the blue, to which Nanoha, who just regained awareness felt relieved.

''That's why I came with her here. Two people of different ages are allowed to marry, if the parents of the younger give their blessing. In the US a 14 year old boy married a 42 year old woman, the approval to that was given from the law when the parents approved of that relationship.'' ate answered with ease, impressing the Takamachi's farther.

''Also, someone here owes me at least that much or I can charge her for sexual harassment'' the blond threatened sensing that the flaxen-brunette would say that she didn't love her in 'that' way.

Her little bluff worked just fine. No one dared to oppose her, except ''I don't really mind you marrying my daughter but you should date her first'' Momoko said crossing her arms over her chest and pushing away her shocked family members with her dark aura and ice cold gaze.

''Well even if I asked her out, she would straight up refuse. Before she kissed me, as I told you…'' Fate scratched her cheek a little ''…she screamed that she isn't a lesbian.'' her face fell.

At that sight Nanoha replenished new strength.

She was about to say something but was interrupted once more by her mother.

And what she said would seal Nanoha's fate forever.

_''Oh~~ I didn't mean it like that…the marriage will be held in two months after her exams, until then you are free to stay here.''_

… … …

Ok here as promised! And I have to say something:

A/N I know that this story is loosing it's groove(because this story should have been M-rated from the very beginning but those little plotbunnies gave me inspiration for this soon to be epic story) but I have already finished the following eight chapters and there are even more to come! So please look forward to it and Read&Review XD

I wish you much fun with this chapter/ oh and before I forget I recovered from my influenza! I thank all of you who have reviewed so far and thank you for your words of good intentions XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	5. Primetime 5

_**''Oh~~ I didn't mean it like that…the marriage will be held in two months after her exams, until then you are free to stay here ;-).''**_

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Nanoha was currently sitting on the couch. Unable to say anything. Her mother basically sold her soul to the devil and is even happy about that.

''Momoko?'' her husband asked worried that she might punish him for saying to much.

''Hm~ Yes dear?'' she asked sweetly.

_Sickening_ sweetly.

Momoko's eyes were still closed but her rainbow like radiance only intensified even more with each passing second.

''W-Why a-are you allowing that blond demon to…'' he stuttered but stopped to brace himself once more but his wife interrupted ''I raised my children to accept everything and to find the one person that will love them more than they love themselves'' she stopped her happy aura from emitting and looked at her spouse with vigor. At that look he knew that there was no room for arguments.

''You do know that I'm still here?'' Nanoha asked out of the sudden startling her father.

Fate on the other hand was within the dojo together with Kyouya and Miyuki.

''So you want to take our sister away from us'' Kyouya said angrily, knowing fully well of Nanoha's true feelings ''But you have to defeat us before you can have her.'' Miyuki finished.

''Two against one?'' the blond asked the two as they moved to both sides of the dojo where the weapons were located. Earning an evil smirk from those siblings she waved her hands before her ''B-But Ah'm tha talkin' typ not tha' fightin'!'' she nervously complained.

Right after that a shinai, a bamboo sword, was thrown at her which she hastily caught with her arms.

At that time both siblings began to strike at the blond.

Both Miyuki and Kyouya were quiet angered at the politician that came into their lives claiming their baby sister.

The Takamachi dojo was quiet infamous around the city of Uminari, known for the temper of the masters in the facility.

Fate lifted the shinai before her with her left hand taking a step back with her right foot and putting her weight solely on her left. She relaxed her muscles before breathing steadily. The silent footsteps of her attackers reverberated on the ground.

One swift movement.

Yet although both were masters of the dojo…, and although both had reflexes surpassing their fathers…neither of the two knew when the blond disarmed them.

Like a flash of black thunder the blond's shinai moved, hitting their hands and arms and the back of their knees making them fall onto their them…it was over so fast that neither wanted to admit what neither would ever believe had happened…

The blond never moved away from the spot she was on.

And while the siblings were still stunned Fate spoke with a serious tone in her voice ''It's true that I am the talking type'' she pointed her weapon at the eldest brother ''But I wouldn't think in your position'' now pointing at his sister ''that I'll ever leave my home without any bodyguards'' she lowered her wooden weapon laying it softly on the wooden ground ''for no reason.''before going to the entrance of the dojo.

Flabbergasted both didn't move an inch.

Didn't dare to.

''T-To think that s-she's that st-strong…'' Miyuki muttered under her breath while a different thought shot through her brothers 'She indeed is here without any security…does that- will she be able to protect Nanoha?'

Then the blond stopped in her tracks turning towards them ''Does that mean I have your approval?'' she innocently asked. Kyouya sighed smiling while he just said ''We'll see. But we should see how you treat our baby-sis.''

At that statement she could only frown.

Nanoha on the other hand had her own battle to fight.

''Why did you approve?'' she asked her mother. They were still sitting where they sat before. The decoration on the living room table was laying flat on the wooden material. Momoko-san just sat there allowing her daughter to go on her rambling.

She was just sitting, eyes closed and breathing steadily. Her chest rose whenever she took in air and fell when she breathed out.

Her silent breathing sounded like humming.

She opened her eyes and saw at first her husband cowering somewhere in a corner.

''Nanoha'' her daughter went silent sensing the seriousness in her mothers voice ''As you should know you once did something unforgivable'' the older flaxen-brunette started seeing the downcasted face of her daughter ''See this as a chance of redemption.''

After this Nanoha looked up to face her mother's soothing smile.

Back then she did something that should never been forgive, yet here she was given a new chance ''Why?'' she said as tears formed at the brim of her eyes.

''Because you were already forgiven.''

Slowly cascading down her cheeks were two salty rivers until…A gentle brush of a gloved hand wiped them away.

She didn't notice the blond sitting next to her, she didn't protest being touched by her ''Actually I have no idea what's going on…'' those burgundy orbs softened ''I can't see you crying.''

And more tears fell.

''I-I still,…don't want…to'' Nanoha whispered into Fate's ears. A silent cry of sadness resonated within her but it stopped when she felt Nanoha's lips on her cheek as the smaller girl pulled back.

And she remembered.

''So when will you bring me back to my field trip?'' Nanoha asked, laughing a little ''Nyahaha'' as she saw the completely red face of her kidnapper.

Fate just stared at Nanoha, how she wiped her still creeping tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

''What 'sha talkin' 'bout?'' the blond then said and met confused eyes of the youngest Takamachi ''Actually I already cleared everything with your teachers and the school. But when ya want an special field trip for the two of us…''looking at Nanoha as if she was something to eat ''I wouldn't object.''

''_EeeeeeeeeeeeeeH!''_

to be continued

… … …

And here as promised the next chapter of my soon to be surprising fanfic!

As you should have already noticed Fate uses some kind of slang and sometimes the word _Actually _at the beginning of a sentence…That is completely intentionally!

As for Nanoha's secret … I leave you in the dark for now Muahahahaha XD

Also as a special teaser:

_Yet she was pushed onto the her back. She kicked and hit as long as she could yet the blond kept advancing towards her. The blonds body pressed hers into the mattress…_

Thank you for reading and thank to all those who have reviewed!

Please read and review XD

Yous dear

Sha Yurigami


	6. Primetime 6

I give a little warning before hand: This chapter will be pushing slightly into m-rated, but don't worry XD

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''So-'' she began.

''So~~'' the other went on.

''Why?'' her veins popped up.

''Because your parents said so…and they gave me their permission for it.'' the other casually answered waving her hand from side to side.

They were sitting on an rather small bed, in an average sized room, facing each other on the opposite sides of the comforter. The bed itself was pushed into the farthest corner of the room, with two windows next to it.

The first was a 16 year old flaxen-brunette schoolgirl with amethyst eyes which shone like a star.

From anger.

But she didn't look much of a thread, wearing her pink pajamas. A pink night shirt and pink shorts.

Her opposite was sitting across her having a solemn expression on her face. She was a taller 21 year old politician with radiant blond hair and hungry burgundy eyes.

From Lus-…Hunger.

Although, she was still wearing her cloak which still covered ninety-nine percent of her body.

The younger girl's parents demanded, mostly Momoko-san, that her future husband should spent the nights with her.

Her being underage doesn't matter.

''Or so they said.'' The blond was slowly advancing towards the shaking girl, cornering her ''I don't want that!'' the younger screamed feeling her wrists being held above her head. She instantly pulled her hands away and proceeded in hitting the blond hard. Yet she was pushed onto her back.

She kicked and hit as long as she could yet the blond kept advancing towards her. The blonds body pressed hers into the mattress. She didn't want that weight on her.

She didn't like it.

Nanoha screamed for the woman to get off of her.

She even bite down onto her exposed neck skin.

''Look at me.'' the blond demanded from the girl ''Look at me, Nanoha!'' and Nanoha looked stopping he struggling for now. Determination and tears in her eyes. Brows knitted together holding in her growl.

''I won't do anything you don't want me to. So tell me, where can I take your next first.'' her voice was gentle but her gentle request met silence.

They never stopped looking at each other, the blond still on top of the silent girl.

Their bodies were tightly, firmly pressed into each other. Small frictions were caused by their steady breathing, their breasts pressed together. Nanoha's cheeks turned red from the arousal of her breast being firmly pressed into the strangers.

''I don't want to give you any of my firsts…and why are you so obsessed about that?'' she angrily asked ''Because today you took two of mine without permission!'' Fate stated seeing the shocked expression ''B-Bu-But…What?When?''

''Think of it as a game. Whenever you take a first from me I take one equally to that from you.'' the blond explained ,still not smiling like she usually would.

''What messed up rules you have! How the hell should I know any of your firsts?…And why the hell should I obey to you in the first?'' Nanoha struggled once more, until she felt something soft falling onto her skin.

She looked up, only to see crying, void ruby eyes.

It shocked her.

Why was Fate crying over something like that?

The blond lifted herself from Nanoha, she took the chance and steadied herself on her forearms. Just when she thought, little for no reason disheartened, the blond had given up her whole lower body was pulled upwards.

Fate pulled her pelvis upwards, so that her bottom was facing the blonds face.

Strong hands pulled her pants and panties up an let them hang on Nanoha's bending knees, which hang in the air loosely.

Nanoha was to shocked when she felt warm breathing on her most treasured place.

And Fate spoke ''You just have to get to know me within the next two months.'' the blonds face lowered coming closer and closer to Nanoha's intimacies . The later lost her vigor, her rage subsided ,she begged crying with both arms covering her face ''P-please…stop it please…''

While she sobbed she didn't register what was happening.

Warmth embraced her, giving comfort where it was needed…her shattered and mingled heart.

And for the first time in seven years an emotion erupted she believed had died: **Happiness.**

She looked up at the smiling but blushing blond. Her pants were covering her lower body again, _'Didn't she-…' _

''I would never force myself onto the one I love.'' the blond said only inches separated her face from Nanoha's.

''L-Love…?'' a whimpered question full of confusion and fright. The shivering question met Fate's ears, humming before replying ''Hm! The moment I saw you, I couldn't help but fall for you'' _'and recognize' _''And I am really sorry that I am so pushy until now…I want you…'' she looked way slightly hearing the rush and frightened intake of air ''…to look at me as a possible…love interest.''

Nanoha didn't move an inch.

Something within her resonated with the honest request of the blond…but she decided to chop her on her head ''Uff!''

''If you do something like that 'without permission' I'm going to kill you!'' she threatened crossing her arms over her chest.

''I-I'm sowwie~~!A-ah~I'' as the blond stuttered Nanoha smiled wickedly, she finally gained the upper hand ''And to add a rule to your little game'' she picked the cheek of her soon to be prey ''You can only take what I allow you to take and in reverse! Deal?''

''Deal?''

… … …

And Here I am once more with another chapter of this soon to be surprising story!

I am petty much aware that I might have pushed the T-Rating but it paid out well…well as an excuse I can only say…I had originally planed to make this chapter M-Rated but decided against it but because I saw a pretty well drawn cruel doujin in which my fave-characters were being r**ed which pretty much ruined my day at that time TT^TT I was only on search for cute fluffy NanoFate doujins at that time TT^TT but I had to findd that sh*t! C …

I hate it went japanese doujin authors do those cruel things to our favourite couple and so I decided that this story will have critical elements but absolutely no r*pe-like scenes! Even if Fate-han could easily get whatever she wanted all she needs for her life is Nanoha and only Nanoha, but she has to work hard to get the affection she desires :D

I will not accept to see those two crying without each other! Because we only bully Fate for the sole reason that Takamachi Nanoha is the one who will stay by her side to sooth her and kiss the pain away, right?

Sorry for the rambling, I kind of get emotional when I find a nice drawn doujin and see that the author is a perverted b*stard whose also homophobe C

That's also why I am so dedicated to make NanoFate Doujins!

Ah and before I forget it! Next month I publish a short 4 page drawn story with the focus on Vivio and how she sees her family! So expect something for the coming weeks!

P.s. The next chapter of FirstS will be published on Wednesday so please look forward to a little…

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	7. Primetime 7

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

'An eventful night indeed' one Momoko Takamachi mused hearing countless screaming from her daughters room above. Her husband was groaning tears streaming fom his face.

''I made a mistake.''he said his voice undisturbed.

''And what would that be, dear?'' she innocently asked holding he cheek in an just as innocent manner. Her smile soon faded as she saw what her hubby held in his hand.

Glowing in the moonlight, shining with all it's furry fused together with his warrior soul. Large and deadly sharp, furiously promoting the soon to happen tragedy. Shiro-san was more than prepared to strike with his proud katana the intruder who dared to defile his daughter.

''Dear! Aren't you going overboard?'' she screamed holding him back with her arms around his waist.

''Don't hold me back Momoko! I'm going to kill that rat that is trying to dirty my child!''

Now the eldest siblings were stepping into the living room seeing the scene of a small bloodbath right before them. The person on the floor groaned while the one standing held a katana in their left hand. The person turned towards them and said in a sickening sweet voice.

''Ah, Miyuki, Kyouya! Your father exaggerated a few things a little to much and got overexcited. So I put him to sleep a little :)''

_Their mother was a demon._

Meanwhile in a certain room on a certain bed two certain girls were doing certain things.

''Ah-aahah~Aaaah!'' the one on the bottom moaned ''Do you really not mind me giving you your first hickey?'' Fate asked worriedly looking on the flaxen-brunette lying on her stomach beneath her. She was straddling the younger girls bottom supporting her bending body with her flat-laying arms on both sides of Nanoha's body.

Both were somehow aroused, one was still denying the affection she showed.

Nanoha's suggestion earlier opened up a game both wanted to win yet both would lose that way or another.

After finishing Nanoha's first ever _''marking'' _Fate got off of her laying herself next to the panting and blushing girl. Outside two innocent bystanders were debating if they should enter or not.

Miyuki reached out for the doorknob ''D-Did you have to do _it_ that long?'' she stopped and her brother was definitely loosing it, his cool that is.

He began mumbling, but stopped ''Well it was yer _first_, so Ah had ta do it right, right?'' sweat began dripping on the floor, a pair of shaky hands vibrating in the air.

''But you made me _wait_ so long!'' more sweat flew onto the ground, the atmosphere began to heat up. Everything seemed to spiral before them ''And you…did you have to press your fat ass on mine ?''

When they heard that line and the thud following after ward, one thought shot through their minds _**'Doggy Style!' **_

Inside the room a certain flaxen-brunette haired girl was pouting while another certain girl was trying to ease the pain she got inflicted by the other girl on the head ''Na-no~ha! That hurt like 'ell!'' she whined.

''You came a little too early and too soon to my liking!''

''But-But it's your fault for looking so vulnerable and adorable! If you weren't this cute and beautiful I wouldn't have these urges, and surely wouldn't have rushed _'it'._''

''Sh-shut up! Flattery won't bring you anywhere especially…How did you undress me so easily?''

''It's because Nanoha's is really smooth and sweaty so Ah pealed ya off of _'it' _easily!''

''Don't talk of me as if I'm…u-um…s-some kind of weird food''

''Well can't help it. 'Cause Nanoha smells and tastes really sweet. Especially were you'd allowed me …''

''don't talk about this embarrassing stuff while giggling like a little kid!''

''Bu~~t! You squealed and moaned so erotically, especially after I '_touched' _and _'licked' _that _'spot_'. Ah think that ma blood nearly spurted out of my nose when Ah heard yer cute voice when I was licking the blood away…''

''You dirty old man! How can you so shamelessly say that! Oh! And as a side note,…DON'T EVER BITE ME AGAIN!''

''Bu~~~t Auch,…''

''Don't you dare say anymore embarrassing things!''

''Au au…I didn't know ya were into '_that'_…But let me sy this: I won't let a girl five years younger than me take the _'top' _away from me!''

''There! You just said it! Your seriously screwed in your mind! That you actually confess that your a pedophile is quiet the accomplishment isn't it?''

''Okay you minx…Bring it on!''

''Heh and to think that you are the vice-pm of Japan…''

''Oi, that's a sensitive topic, especially for a snot-nosed brat like you!''

''Oh! So now I'm a brat! Talking about sensitive spots I think your ticklish on the neck aren't you?''

''Wai-Wait – aaah-ah~~~ah!''

''What kind of reaction was that!''

''If you want to touch me that badly at least ask before you suck down on my neck-skin…and while we're at that: Your skin was soft like marshmallows, sweet like Turkish delight and your bites are venomous as a viper…''

''Wh-Wha-…''

''Your body is as slender and graceful as that of a geisha, your eyes are sparkling like stars in the night sky, and your voice is that of…an angel.''

''I-I alr-eady told you…th-that flattery – won't''

''Nanoha…''

''Give up, you know you've got no chance against me Uuunnnm…G-Give up or you'll be _devoured_…''

''Ah-I -… Aah-aaah!''

''STOP IT!'' Both girls heads shot towards the bedroom door. Some plushies were flying around and rolling on the floor. Huffs and pants echoed through the whole room. An accusing finger pointed towards them.

The owner of the finger had gray-brown hair wore glasses and gray pj's, while her mouth, to be precise her jaw, was currently smashing onto the floor. Her brother, also rendered helpless and also unable to move even an inch.

''Wha-Wha-Wha…'' the poor girl was stuttering, she couldn't comprehend and process what was displayed before her.

Her little sister Nanoha and the stranger and politician Fate Testarossa were – wrestling on her sisters bed.

Nanoha had a hickey on her neck clearly visible for her siblings and to add it up, a little prick of blood was trailing down from the _'marking'_.

''What were you doing behind my door?'' Nanoha asked malice in her voice.

''What did you think we were doing?'' Fate spoke with just as much or even more malice.

The air around them thickened and the light in the room seemed to dim as both girls got u from the bed and slowly walked over to them. At that her dear brother had only one thing to say to Miyuki, he himself cowering like a wimp:

''I told you it was a bed idea to eavesdrop…we're so screwed TT^TT''

to be continued…

… … …

Okay here as promised chapter 7 XD!

But next Sunday won't be a chapter up! Because I have to do important things this weekend to do!

On a side note: _Magical Girl Lyrical Wars Heroes _will soon be deleted from the site and be rewritten to be much longer, with more NanoFate fluff, angst, suspense and action as ever before! Another reason for that is, that the story seemed out of place, it being my first fanfic I couldn't help but wish for it to be more amazing.

As some of you know I'll start doing my Manga soon, it being my main job as of now maens that I will have less time updating my stories...except FirstS, this story will be uploaded once every week!

But as for Wars Heroes I choose a different course…I'll try to update the story when I've finished the remaking XD The original Plot will be the same but the story will go more into detail and more scenes and interactions will take place…I hope for these two stories to be as good as I hope them to be!

So the new title will be:

_**Magical Warrior Radical Fate**_

_**Oh **_and as for FirstS, this story will at least have fifty chapters or more, depending on how I can mingle in the plot points necessary to explain everything…And on chapter 16 a whole new arc starts: _The Last__** Shinigami **_Arc. But don't be deceived by the word Shinigami, because this story will not go into the supernatural stuff! It will be Romantic and…well the last theme will be rvealed laterXD

I wish you much fun in reading my stories and hope that you'll Read and Review to all honesty!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	8. PRimetime 8

Disclaimer: I don't gain any profit through this story nor do the characters belong me, I will put this story to **Fair Use **for a community of fans to this Manga/Anime.

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''I still can't believe that they actually eavesdropped on me last night!'' Nanoha said stumping on the ground ''And I can't believe how easily _'she'_ fits in here.''

She and her _'date'_ were outside In the city, eventually Nanoha's family accepted the intruder into the family rather quickly…She helped cleaning the dojo after sparing with Miyuki and Kyouya in the morning. Helped out in the morning rush hour in the family cafe, while some little brats were ogling her brea-beauty.

She even berated her father in finacial matters.

And while she served the customers Momoko, Nanoha's mother approached her ''Say Nanoha, why don't you take the day off and go on a date with your fiance~!'' or so she quickly running over to the burgundy eyed blond, who in return hugged her soon-to-be-mother-in-law with tears on the brim of her eyes.

And here she was, wearing a light pink blouse with a white tank top over it, together with white stockings and leather boots on her feet accompanied by a denim skirt that reached to her knees.

Walking next to her was the perfect embodiment of a Prince Charming.

Clad in a complete black tux with a rose in the reverse, black pants and black leather shoes from England together with leather gloves completing the appearance. Flowing blond hair in a low ponytail and a beaming smile that even became infectious on everyone who laid their eyes on this, be it male or female.

Problem, this Prince charming was a woman.

Problem, Nanoha wasn't a lesbian.

Problem, that doesn't matter at all to the red-eyed devil.

Problem, her mother already sold her soul to the devil.

Prob-…

''Well at the very least they care about you.'' the intruding woman said humming strangely yet happily.

''Why do I get the feeling that you wanted to say something entirely different?'' Nanoha threatened ready to knock the woman unconsciousness is she said or did anything wrong.

''No. I'm just happy to be with the girl I love!''Fate exclaimed.

Threatening glances were shot to the flaxen-brunette from all directions, but she either ignored it or she wasn't aware of them ''How can you say something like that when we only know each other for a mere two days?''

The blond stopped, also making Nanoha stand still. Burgundy gazed into amethyst before closing and placing her hand over her heart.

A radiant smile displayed to the world, Fate said ''Actually it's two days within the next seven seconds'' while making some sort of countdown with her fingers.

The flaxen-brunette blinked ''You're really picky about it'' she said massaging her nose bridge ''Yep! Now it's exactly two whole days!'' the blond exclaimed remaining in her posture.

''But really, the moment I laid my eyes on thee and when you claimed my lips…All that I could think of was…'' she stopped and looked at Nanoha sincerely.

''All I could think of was, that I wanted to spend my whole remaining life with you.''

The words of love and affection, …these words spoken out loud by someone, who could easily have everything they wanted,…yet it felt…even she, Takamachi Nanoha had to accept, that her heart skipped a few beats at those words…That her face was as red as a tomato…

Yet it felt nice, knowing that someone loved her.

But it will soon end.

If Fate ever got to know about _'it'_…

''Care to explain how you know so much about us?'' Nanoha finally asked walking a little ahead of the blond in question.

''Actually as you know, I am the Vice-Primeminister of our current politic.'' Fate began, waiting for Nanoha to say something.

But she never turned around.

Continuing from where she left off ''Actually I wanted to know you as fast as possible, so…I…well …''

Nanoha turned around picking up the hesitant behavior of the 'Prince Charming' an anger mark gracing her temple ''So you what?'' she asked but stopped in her tracks while she saw the flustered red face of the stranger.

_'Cute'_ then she gave herself a mental slap at the thought she just had.

''Ah have…'' she switched to slang again ''used the special forces and a few governmental agencies to get yer infos'…'' the blush deepened and she averted her gaze away from Nanoha, sensing the emitting evil aura.

''Why-…How could someone like you become our vice-pm?'' the smaller girl said with a voice devoid of any human emotion.

''If you want to know…Wait!''

The blond suddenly approached her making her feel strange. Small steps were taken until Fate's face was in front of hers.

''Do you know what a Zanbato is?'' Nanoha blinked at the question. That strange feeling from before impaling every fiber of hers ''No, I don't…''she blushed a little at the close proximity of their faces. She could taste the air Fate breathed out, and it made her chest tighten…

Was she afraid…or…?

''No, I don't…'' she shyly admitted.

''A Zanbato is a weapon developed in the Sengoku era around four-hundred years ago. It was a large blade of a length of at least three meters and a long handle attached to it. That weapon was mainly used to fight against horseman or a large number of foot soldiers. Even thought books written about traditional Japanese swords make no reference of it being actually used in the feudal era, although extremely long Zanbato type swords existed in Japan. Namely the Nodachi or the Òdachi. Adding to what I just said, Zanbota actually translates as 'Horse-slaying sword' or 'Horse-chopping saber' It was the largest sword type existing in feudal Japan, but because of it enormous weight and length not one was able to Master it fully!'' She finished excited like a little grade-school kid shortly before a field trip.

She huffed a little, out of breath from her sudden information outburst…

''Why are you telling me this?'' Nanoha asked bewildered, she hadn't expected the blond to start explaining slash teaching something about an old weapon, from a time she wasn't even born.

''No, it's nothing'' Fate distanced herself from Nanoha a little, sensing the distress. Shaking her head she moved on momentarily ''Just some random mumbling…''

The tone in her voice was distant…

And somehow, Nanoha felt left behind even thought she could take the chance to escape from the blond…but she found herself unable to, she couldn't leave her…

''Tell me about yourself already!''

to be continued…

… … …

And here is the eight chapter of FirstS, the next chapter will be longer and will also contain answers to some questions and most of all: In the next Chapter Fate will tell us why she became politician as well as her reason for not showing her face during the election and a bit of her origin!

Teaser:

_Her gaze running on her fair skin, her radiant golden hair swaying in the wind and mostly…especially…her burgundy eyes. _

_If she wouldn't have known before, Fate really doesn't…_

I wish you much fun while reading and hope you stay with me for the rest of this story, I would appreciate it if you left me a review after you finished reading this chapter.

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	9. Primetime 9

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''You want to know about me?'' she heard right didn't she? She couldn't believe it! ''Nanoha, Darling! You finally got interested in me!'' the blond exclaimed latching herself at the flaxen-brunette girl, but was stopped by a chop on her head.

They were now sitting at a nearby cafè, Fate had a rather big bump sticking out from her head ''Don't get the wrong ideas! I just to know more to prevent what happened yesterday!'' Nanoha was clearly annoyed by her pursuer.

''Well where should I start from?'' the cringing blond asked.

''Start off with whatever you like…m-maybe…how could someone like you even become our vice-pm?'' Nanoha questioned, a question that is by far the most urgent, considering how the country could degenerate with the blond and her mother at the very top of the state!

''Actually, I wasn't always this way''_…''_but let's leave that for another time.'' she sipped of her mug, currently filled with hot chocolate milk ''You surely know of Japans current crisis' right?'' Fate asked Nanoha, her eyes closed and her tone serious.

''You mean the whole thin with Fukushima and the problematic, risquy, old financial concepts?''

Fate opened her eyes, disbelieve married her face and Nanoha grimaced ''Had discussed that in school the other day'' she said slightly embarrassed and also proud of herself from surprising the blond.

''Well~ as long as you know that'' Fate finally exclaimed, massaging the bridge of her nose ''Ok, for the easier subject: Fukushima Daiichi

As you should know, the incident in Fukushima Reactor 1 was out of human control.''

Nanoha nodded ''I heard that. It was ,if I haven't misheard, because no one actually believed that after the earthquake a tsunami of that size and force would hit Japan.''

Fate sipped at her mug and nod in reply ''Well that is only half right.''

''Huh?''

''Even before the incident in Fukushima, Radioactive-Energy was in discussion.

For years allied countries like the US and Europe tried to convince the Japanese Government into believing that Reactors in masses were problematic. It goes about the costs for construction, the maintenance and the security, and only with educated staff.

The foundation for constructing a Reactor is the need for energy by us, the consumers, and the money needed for employing staff and material. That money comes from the nations funds, the capital available to the government.

The problem back then during the tsunami was, that the earthquake damaged the electric circuit that maintained the cool-system. The cool-system, as you should know is needed to prevent the Uranium ,the radioactive material producing our electricity through disintegrating, to overheat.

Do you know what happens, when the Uranium fuel rod overheats?''

Nanoha wasn't sure how to answer, she suddenly got nervous by that long speech ''It's going to melt, right?''

Fate nodded once more ''Yes that is right but let's say this, there is still the back-up generator, that instantly after the main-generator shut down kicked on to get the cool-system running for at least six to eight hours. Yet this emergency cooling system isn't free from flaws!

During a reactor test in Harrisburg, USA in 1979, a Reactor Meltdown occurred and nearly contaminated half of the States back then, if it hadn't been stopped.''

Nanoha looked at her in utter shock.

''Well actually the Reactors at Fukushima were quiet safer compared to the ones in US. Yet it was old and should have been shut out of service several years ago…but that's another matter. Well as you already know the tsunami caused by the magnitude of over 9, managed to reach the emergency-cooling-system and shut it out. What do you think happened?''

''Ah, ehm…it, overheated?''

''Yep that's right, a meltdown occurred, and what's worse all the fuel rods melted and fused together. They destroyed the shield membrane and melted down their way to the ground water. It was luckily stopped at that time, but the cooling water, which was still radioactive, flowed into the sea.''

Nanoha held her hands up ''It's nice of you to explain me this, but-…

''And that's where we start!''

''Huh?''

''Because of the polluted sea water several fish swarms and other inhabitants of the sea got contaminated, unable to be eaten. The fishing industry came to a standstill and because of the radioactivity, great potions of water were cancer creating. So only water in glass flasks slash bottles were allowed. Because polyethylene and metal were easily…uhm…you know!'' Fate quickly stopped as she noticed that she went to far with her explanation.

''To add to the catastrophic news, the destruction caused by the tsunami left thousands of people homeless. Villages were destroyed on a wimp and property damage was inevitable.

Unavoidably the costs for that mass destructive catastrophe runs on the several billion line. No one could do anything about it and so the Prime Minister back then gave back his position and left the position to my mother after the new election. The paycheck, Japan had to compensate for was far 'to' big, that's why a new government was needed.

Like my mother Lindy before me, I run my election campaign at that time, hoping to change our current state politics. My goal is to prevent the downfall of our country.

At this time China is currently providing us with energy, but if this goes on…, then they begin their move.''

Nanoha was baffled, the complicated speech just got more complicated and she felt like the blond was avoiding the original question ''What do you mean?''

''I mean that China oversteps every boundary and breaks every agreement they have with us, starting with their so-called search for minerals and fossil fuels. What's worse, we would still be indebted to them, furthering the countries dept''

Now she got confused even further, since when was the country in debt? ''H-Huh,…but I thought…we are?''

''You know that most countries, or better each democratic society decides at the beginning of the year, where the funds of the country for the whole year are divided to where they should be spent to.

What I mean is the dept per year we have that came to be, because the country pays more than it has. Those past few years and this year especially were bad because most of this years funds have to flow into the restoration of the destroyed life places, the development of new alternative energy like solar- or wind reactors/mills.

But we overcame our budget and that resulted into our current financial problems and once again the downfall of our country.'' she took a long breath from her long speech while Nanoha looked at her perplexed. The masses of information she was given was understood somehow or another and it gave her a headache. Fate clearly seemed to understand that and waited for Nanoha to speak again.

''Okay, I now understand how deep in trouble our country really is. But I still don't get what you meant with the 'downfall of our country'?''

Fate smiled at her ''Nanoha. Do you know how the sword ban in the Meiji Restoration came to be?'' the flaxen-brunette looked dumbfounded, this was going anywhere but their original topic.

''The European and Americans invaded our land, they drugged our folks with Opium, rendered the Samurai unale to do anything against their rapid-guns. The Bakufu ,or more common known, the shogunate gave up even before their armies could exploit and even began to westernize and modernize the country.

That cowardice made Japan vulnerable to the mainland… I have to correct myself'' She looked at Nanoha…Burgundy gazed into amethyst.

''The downfall of our country already occurred a few hundreds of years ago…And to change that,…to change this world, I entered the political world!''

Even thought she was only in High School and didn't know all that much about the world…and even thought she didn't know the woman before her…she saw and heard the determination Fate held … but she also got the feeling that she saw the look in Fate's eyes before…'_At least she takes her job serious'_

''Ah, you probably wonder why I am so devoted to this land, although I look like a European?'' Nanoha raised an eyebrow ''It's true that my ancestors on my fathers side of the family came from Portugal but the blood in my veins, this hair and this pair of eyes were the pride of my father left behind for me.''

_'Were…left behind?' _Nanoha's eyes widen.

''I swore to protect the island we loved!''

After they finished their meals at the cafè both wandered off far in the city.

They were just walking side by side, nothing more.

The way Fate spoke to her…the way Fate spoke…

The blond vice-pm said it was because of her age, that only her mother became Prime Minister onc again. She lacked experience was what she said.

No words were spoken.

Nanoha wondered _'Fate's father…what kind of man was he?' _She felt down for some reasons, half her face hidden by her bangs.

And she still didn't know all that much more about Fate.

Still strangers in a sense.

They were aimlessly walking through the canvas called Uminari city. The long walk along side the river bed with the setting sun shining on the horizon.

Everything was clear.

She dared to look up.

Her gaze running on her fair skin, those radiant golden strands of hair. If she wouldn't have known before _'Fate really doesn't look like a Japanese.'_

Her heart and mind stopped _'It can't be…'_

All the blood in her face drained. Pale hands lifted to cover her mouth.

''Nanoha? Are you alright?''

The blond turned.

Her blond hair fell aside.

The sun shone onto her pale skin, her hair…her eyes.

Those eyes.

Nanoha caught the approaching hand of the blond, holding it loosely in the air.

She lowered her gaze, wasn't able to voice what she wanted to say.

Yet the blond also didn't move, her eyes still focused solely on Nanoha.

Neither noticed them standing on a bridge.

Neither noticed the gust of wind that blew through their hair.

And she looked up.

''So both of us…are afraid of regretting something.''

''Hmm…''

Nanoha finally knew why she felt so strange, angry, selfish,…relaxed. The look in those burgundy orbs, was just as hollow, full of regret, angered and sad as her own.

She felt companionship.

''Is it okay if I call you Fate-chan?''

''That's-…the first time…you said my name…''

Two tears fell onto this bridge, that connected the two sides of this river bed.

Each tear belonged to another.

To be continued…

… … …

Ok! Here is the Ninth Chapter of FirstS! I thank all of those who reviewed and I also have to state a complain of mine:

I got a review in which was state the wish for Futa in this story…as I should say: I don't have anything against a Futa story and as long as it isn't senseless banging, I would even consider to write my own…

But that isn't the complain that I have, it's the fact that someone said, I quote:

_A yuri fic isn't complete without futa_

To tell the truth that insulted me a little, which pains me, but I will tell it at once to make you that none of you try to ask it again:

Our main characters will not become Futa's! At least not in this story! But there will be males, because I will include a few unnecessary OC and the whole Nanoha-verse cast!

But none the less I wish you lot's of fun while reading this story, and before I forget it:

_In the next chapter Nanoha has to go back to school, because the field trip only lasted three days and two nights. Adding to her problems is the disappearance of Fate and to make things more complicated, a rival will appear before our favourite blond!_

_Can they overcome the future dangers?_

_And will those two finally get closer?_

_The next chapter marks the real beginning of FirstS_ (think of the past eight chaps as some kind of pretty long prologue XD )

So Please Read and Review XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

(P.S. I found it quiet nice that KawaiiDesuUguu uses the same parting words as me XD)


	10. Primetime 10

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

The day afterward was calm.

In the night before Fate was scolded for bringing Nanoha home past nine pm, and was punished to sleep in a futon on Nanoha's carpet floor.

When she woke up in the morning, the futon was folded neatly on the ground.

Fate nowhere in sight.

She slowly got up and proceeded in unchanging herself in the middle of the room. She bent over to reach for her uniform in the bottom drawer of her wardrobe.

As she exposed her bottom, note that she's still wearing her panties, to the world, a strange sense of dèja vu washed over her.

Nanoha hesitantly turned her head like a clockwork slowly spins, but found nobody behind her.

''Where is she?'' she quickly rushed downwards, after getting dressed into her school uniform, and met her family.

''Ara, Nanoha I just wanted to come and wake you up.'' her mother Momoko cheerfully said.

''Good morning mom, do you know where -…' she looked around first before looking at the radioactive, beaming, happy face of her mother and cringed ''…is?''

Shiro, Nanoha's father was curling together on the floor. Momoko quickly approached her taking her hands into her own while holding them up with a radiant smile.

''W-Wha-What's wrong?'' Nanoha asked cringing the more her mother radiated her happiness.

''Bu~~~~~, you finally called her by her name! And such a cute way too! So you finally have done it eh~!'' Nanoha paled, feeling exhaustion taking over ''I mean you've finally became friends.'' Momoko yelled seeing her daughter half passed out ''Ah, I made a bento for you. Since it's your first day at school.''

And chills were running through her veins. Now that she remembered, it was the blonds fault that she missed her class trip! 'AND WHERE IS THAT DEVIL?' she screamed in her mind feeling agitated all of a sudden and stomped off leaving her parents where they were.

She quickly finished her breakfast and ran out of the cafè ''I'm off!'' she yelled while spurting off with her backpack.

She didn't feel all that well. Her stomach was hurting and she felt dizzy for some reason. How will she confront her class mates? How will she confront her friends?

''Nanoha!'' then she escaped her trance and was face to face with a smiling Suzuka and a frowning Arisa.

She laughed ''So what happened? You suddenly disappeared onus and the teachers only told us that you weren't feeling well and had to return home, so…?'' Suzuka asked her holding her girlfriend back from strangling their friend.

Both were worried sick when Nanoha suddenly disappeared from a moment to another.

Also, Alisa swore she saw Nanoha being carried out of her room by the same blond haired woman they have met earlier that day.

But that would be absurd…or?

''Nyahaha, well…I can't really explain what happened…but, well…'' she felt absurd, somehow her whole dilemma with Fate triggered bigger problems for her social life than she dared to think. But before she could explain herself, a different voice answered:

''Nanoha-san sure had her reasons for not taking part at the class trip. And you should better hurry or else you will be late.''

The three of them turned backwards meeting a blond haired person, wearing a black suit. That persons hair was tied in a low pony tail and wore spectacles which covered his blazing green eyes. His charming smile met Nanoha's scared eyes.

''H-Hello Yunno-kun.'' she said feeling predatory eyes on her.

She knew they were near, but t think that they'd do it on brought day…

''No problem Nanoha, oh and a good morning to you too…'' they looked at one another, one with joy…the other in terror, while hr friends felt the strange atmosphere.

''About the other day'' Yuuno started but was stopped by Nanoha's friends who took her with them.

He blinked feeling all alone out of a sudden ''_**Again?**_''

On their way Nanoha couldn't help but mouth a ''Thank you'' to her dearest friends.

They began to walk again after everything calmed down and after Yuuno was nowhere near at sight. The walk through the school entrance was rather normal, but after a short while Nanoha noticed that people talked with their backs to them. Her heart sacked and her lightly lifted mood was slumping down in a rapid fall.

_'So they still won't stop treating them so cruelly!'_

When they arrived in their class a strange turmoil invaded them.

''Have you heard?''

''Yes yes!''

''I heard it's gonna be a girl!''

''Really! I hope she's cute!''

''_**Oiiii**_! What's on?'' Arisa screamed from the top of her lungs. She was truly unnerved by how noisy they got. No one practically for Nanoha's disappearance two days ago. They had the time of their life and that angered the blond foreigner more than anything.

''Ah Bannings. A teacher said that we'll get a new transfer student. And it's probably a girl!''

Nanoha quietly made her way to her seat in the far corner of the classroom.

No one bothered greeting her.

What reason had they to?

Suzuka wanted to go with her but she had to stop her girlfriend from screaming into the class slash killing their annoying classmates.

Nanoha just sat there in her seat, drawing doodles on a piece of paper.

Her gaze was hollow.

Fate left without saying a word _'Why did she leave me? Did she feel bad about yesterday? Were her feelings just-…'' _

''Attention please!'' the teacher was entering the classroom, she had a stern look which indicated that whatever she wanted to talk about was important. _'As if that mattered right now' _Nanoha thought concentrating on her drawings once more.

''As you have already heard slash known, today we get a new student. Please be polite to her, yes it's a 'girl'!'' the boys howled ''Let me finish.'' they became silent ''As I tried to say before you interrupted me, the student we're getting today is slightly older than you. She wanted to continue off where she stopped in High School…apparently she had to stop her education due to family issues…Please try to be gently to her.'' she turner towards the room door ''Transferee please feel free to enter!''

The entrance door at the front of the class opened and loud prideful steps were echoing to the front of the class.

Arisa's and Suzuka's jaws dropped.

The clacking of the chalk on the board was loud and the thud following caught Nanoha's attention.

Her eyes widened when she heard that voice ''Hello, my name is Fate Testarossa, i am 21 year old and…'' she heard soft steps approaching her, whispers of wondering filled the air…She knew she stood before her.

She knew that she had to look up.

She knew, that from this point on everything would change…

Two warm fingers lifted her chin…soft ruby orbs locked with her amethyst ones.

A soft brush of lips followed.

The blond grabbed Nanoha's shoulder and pressed her to her side while standing, stating:

_**''This is my soon-to-be wife!''**_

The blond clad in…a black…gakuran, a boys uniform with matching gloves, said…

_'Wait! Why's she wearing a gakuran? AND HOW DOES IT EVEN LOOK SO GOOD ON HER!'_

At that including Nanoha, the teacher and Yuuno who was stepping into the classroom, had their jaws dropping down onto the ground.

Then all of them except Arisa and Suzuka turned around, facing the teacher once more. At that reaction Fate could only blink ''Well Ah'll certainly 'xpected ta get a different reaction.'' she said still holding Nanoha, but she noticed how tense the girl in her arms felt.

''Nano-...''

_''Tsk another dyke, huh?''_

Her eyes darkened.

The words came from boy who sat on the third seat in the second middle row.

She let go of Nanoha, who immediately sat down, and moved back to the chalkboard. Noticing that everyone in class avoided looking at her. When she stood beside the teacher again, she noticed the male blond standing in the doorway.

His gaze was void of any emotions…worse he looked as if he was about to attack her '_Guess someone is set on making life for my **dear** even more complicated.'_she smiled a maniacle smile, her eyes nowhere in sight for her new classmates…

**''Let me tell you something.''**

The class focused their attention on the blond staying before them, her female voice devoid any humanity. The raw blood thirst carving out of her mouth shocked the teacher as well as Yuuno.

_'That woman is not normal!' _both thought simultaneously shrugging away from that raw bestiality.

**''Let me tell you something'' **she repeated feeling everyone in the was caught in her speech.

''Currently on this planet around 20 percent of the human population is known to be homosexual, but the number could or better is much higher. Do you know why?'' she spread her long arms showing how broad her shoulders actually were ''I tell you why. Because'' she moved to the boy who earlier said the insult ''there exist human who won't acknowledge the existence of homosexuals, either because they think it's unnatural or simply because they are afraid of changes!'' he shrinked into his seat, feeling unable to say or do anything against the intimidating woman.

''And because of that thinking and spouting of nonsense people who are confused of their sexuality begin to think that way or are unable to have normal slash healthy relationships or what's worse…they hide their true selves! But there is no such thing as 'unnatural' or 'against nature'. Because in nature homosexual interactions are even more present then in our society.''

Fate moved back to the front, the faces of her classmates were priceless…but her little lecture wasn't over ''There are certainly cases in nature were homosexuality in required.''

Everyone looked shocked at her ''Male apes when they are young jump on one another, practicing and pleasuring each other…even thought they reproduce naturally through male-female interaction, most of the time their occupied with eating or doing it with each other…but that doesn't mean that the females wouldn't do something similar.

They pleasure themselves by rubbing their clitorises together-which I have to say is pretty bold- but apes aren't the only ones who involve themselves into those activities! dolphins, more specific bottlenose dolphins and amazon dolphins – yes female dolphins use a similar action for sexual release and a few years ago two male penguins adopted an abandoned egg and raised it! Other examples are: Black Swans, pigeons, the American bison, elephants, giraffes, lions, the Japanese macaque, polecat, lizards and most commonly known as the only species on this planet that prefers homosexual interaction over the normal breeding process, the ram…or sheep in general.

Well that's it for the biological part.'' she took long and deep breaths, still smiling from seeing all the shocked faces.

Even the teacher was dumbfounded and her jaw began to stagger ''B-Bu-Bu''

''And if you want to talk about the religious aspect, then I'm more than certain that this is were the main problems lays!'' the blond smirked once more:

''As you certainly know, in religion male always take a big role- but why should I begin there? - Well people always say that homosexuality is against the bible or other holy books…well mostly the Koran…but that is only true in case of males…''

Some boys began to sweat visibly, the boy she intimidated too '' the bible or any other holy writing says that love between man is dirty, but it is not exactly written that love between woman is dirty…a legitimate priest of the church of Rome and at least five other high priests of different religions, except the a certain other one, have officially stated in official interviews that love between woman is accepted slash tolerated…

I feel bad for the gay thought.'' she finished just as the door closed, Fate looked over to the door, but the bespectacled boy was nowhere in sight.

She sighted while finishing ''Actually what's so bad about homosexuality? It's just as much part in nature an' religion as anything else! Denying won't change a damn thing. If you still have problems or questions to that topic, feel free to ask me!''

It was silent.

No one moved.

Fate frowned _'Maybe that was too much'_

Then…

Clapping…

Suzuka the violet haired girl was clapping with enormous vigor.

Then another, her girlfriend Arisa.

Then more and more.

And before she could blink, everyone around Nanoha was applauding the blond.

Except their teacher, who was crawling at the far corner of the room, mumbling unintelligent things.

Nanoha looked around, clapping students, stunned or smiling faces, but she wanted to see those eyes again…

Yes those burgundy eyes only directed at her…

…With all those feelings she couldn't understand yet…

Their eyes met, _she _was smiling, **she **was baffled, both felt…

_Connected…_

''Na-no-ha!'' a blond haired man was walking in his green tux through the corridors ''This is not over!'' and disappeared behind the next corner.

To be continued…

… … …

Hi It's me again, I feel to lazy to write this A/N but I still want to make something clear:

Fate loves long speeches!

She loves them so much that it became her not so secret hobby, which annoys her political enemies as well as allies!

But what makes it a fun to write these long text walls is that I can write down everything I gathered information about in my whole life XD

Oh and thank you Zona-senpai for writing your Soapbox! Thanks for your concerns XD

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you'll continue reading through it!

So please Read&Review!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	11. Primetime 11

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''So where do I sit?'' Fate asked the teacher who was still cowering in a corner.

'Does that woman really need an High-School education?' she thought brushing her silver-white locks aside and stood up to face her new 'student' ''Well you already proclaimed who our fiance is, so sit next to her.''

she pointed at the closest seat to Nanoha's where a blue haired boy sat ''Hanamura sit next to Bannings and let'' she smirked ''the spouses be together, hehehe!'' her sadistic giggling at Nanoha's devastated face but stopped when the blond exclaimed:

''If you don't mind us making out in the middle of class or doing inappropriate things while disturbing not only our classmates but also other classes, which could accidentally end your carrier as a teacher…then I have nothing against it.''

the teacher paled instantly ''Hanamura! Forget what I said! Sit where you sat before and let Testarossa sit next to Bannings!'' she yelled making a dramatic pose…

She was rendered helpless.

'No matter how you look at it! That woman knows how to overwhelm a crowed!' Arisa thought eying the other blond as she walked to the free seat beside her.

She leaned slightly to the right, close enough to whisper to the other blond ''I don't know who you are, but thanks for defending Nanoha.''

Fate leaned ''You certainly don' look so shocked ba ma proclaiming 'er'' at that Arisa smiled wryly, picking Fate's interest, she leaned even closer and whispered ''Tell me later why Nanoha is avoided by everyone…''

Arisa's eyes widened. 'So the she realized it already' ''…and why she doesn't like being a lesbian although she accepts your relationship.''

At that the younger girl nodded, sensing that it's no use to avoid that topic forever, especially when her friends fiance asked her ''In exchange tell us who you are and why you dared to further embarrass Nanoha!''

Fate smiled.

The rest of homeroom went by rather fast.

The teacher would ask the class questions about math's and the class would answer.

At the end of the lesson, shortly before lunch break she asked on particular student ''I seem to remember that you still haven't told us what you want to become in the future, Ms Testarossa?'' the teacher smiled evilly.

''Is there a reason why you would like to know my plans for the future? I don't seem to remember that that was a must?'' Fate said eying the smirking teacher.

''Well, it does in your case, especially considering your age and knowledge'' now she was sure to get the blond.

''I wanna become prime.''

The teachers shoulders slumped and her finger began to twitch, her jaw hanging lightly below ''Huh?'' she blinked.

''Yep I wanna become the Prime Minister of Japan. Therefore I need my High degree because I already got College education in US and finished several courses in Tokyo University'' everybody's jaws dropped '' by which someone decided to give me a Doctor…I don't even know which one one… but I declined…'' she grabbed into her schoolbag and took out some papers handing them to the boy before her, mentioning that it should get to the teacher…

As the boy stared a little at the papers his eyes began to tear some, two twin rivers of blood dripped onto his desk board… some of his mates looked at him bewildered even shocked. He got up and handed the papers to the teacher holding his face I his hands…

''And those are the certificates proofing it.'' the blond finished laughing but stopped ''Nakajima-sensei?'' she asked semi-concerned.

The teacher stared onto the certificates and then placed the papers onto the desk.

She slowly moved away from her desk and…began to hammer her head against the chalkboard while screaming.

No one moved, to shock by the brutal display of their teacher, some turned their heads slowly to the laughing blond ''When the headmaster saw hose papers he reacted the exact same way!''

Sweat dropped from the students faces and Arisa thought aloud ''No–…way…''

But the blond laughed some more ''I already said that I only lacked my High-School degree'' she deadpanned at which some students began to cry.

Nanoha only stared at Fate.

She didn't know of this.

She…hadn't known anything of the blond who came into her life…correction who forced herself into her life**! **

She abruptly stood up catching the attention of some students.

The copper-brunette walked over to the still laughing woman…and pulled her at her ear ''! Nanoha?''

''Apologize!'' she demanded, pulling the blond up by her ear ''Huh?'' came the reply from the blond.

''Apologize to everyone you've made to cry here!''

Fate flinched ''Ye- but Nanoha?''

She flinched even more as she saw the girls glare ''No buts or you're gonna have to face consequences!''

the blond gave in to her fiance's threat and apologized to everyone for her behavior. She even went to the still screaming Nakajima-sensei saying ''Sorry for bullying you'' and seated herself to Arisa once more.

Nanoha also sat back on her seat, she looked at the broad shoulders of her kidnapper ''She's such a pain'' she whispered to no one in particular, sighing while resting her chin on her right hand.

Unbeknownst to her, a small smile grazed her lips.

Soon homeroom was over and lunch break came.

''Nanoha-chan let's go first!'' Suzuka walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

''B-But what about Arisa-chan and Fate-chan?'' Nanoha asked as she was dragged away.

''Arisa-chan will come af…ter…wait…Fate…-chan?'' Suzuka looked at her dryly before

''Nyahaha''

As soon as no one was within the classroom, the two blonds stared straight ahead.

''So let's talk'' Arisa started…

to be continued…

… … …

Okay here just as always: FirstS Primetime 11 !

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you will read on further with everything I'll present you XD

On the last chapter with _nearly_ arrived by 100rd reviews XD It makes me so happy to see that so many like this story XD

I hope that you all will stay with me on this trip and that everything will play out just fine XD

SADLY the next two chapters won't contain many NanoFate moments TT^TT but don't worry, It's for the plot to smoothen and for the building up for a greater event later on!

Also as I have notice through the reviews, not one is even slightly interested on Fate's father…just to let you know his back story is very important for the future chapters, so don't miss out the hints I've dropped in the previous chaps!

So on and so on XD

Thanks for reading and R§R

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	12. Primetime 12

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''Okay'' the short haired blond said, stretching her arms. Both, her and the taller blond stood next to the open window in the classroom.

Fate wasn't looking at her, she only leaned her body against the windowsill waiting for the younger one to continue.

''What do you want to know first?'' Arisa began to talk while the older blond closed her eyes ''Same question back to you.'' she said.

Arisa's jaws clenched but her irritated gaze only met the cold exterior of the older blond.

''Who are you?'' she questioned accidentally in English her native language.

Fate smiled at the younger girl's question.

''Vice Primeminister of Japan Fate Testarossa Harlaown''

She heard the rush intake of air, that was to be expected but didn't turn ''Explains things…'' Arisa muttered making Fate now look at her. The politician didn't expect that the girl to believe the things a basically stranger told her.

''Aren't you-…'' she began but was cut short as the short haired pointed an accusing finger at her.

''Did you kidnap Nanoha?'' Arisa interrupted her, glaring although the threat wouldn't work on the half a head taller blond. Fate smiled and sighed ''I wouldn't call it that…but yes in your eyes it sure is kidnapping'' she answered honestly while looking into the shorter blonds eyes with determination.

"…" Arisa's jaws clenched once more, gritting her teeth while balling her fists, but before she could say anthing, again Fate began to speak.

''Now you have to answer me Arisa Bannings! From all the information I gathered about Takamachi Nanoha, three major things were left unclear!''Fate proclaimed loud. A vein popped on Arisa's forehead and one thought ruptured her mind _'Did that woman use her authority to stalk Nanoha?' _she visibly had to stop herself from punching the outstanding woman.

''One, the incident in which Takamachi Shiro was nearly killed, and in which the case was ignored due to the _official_ fact that he worked as a bodyguard. Second that boy Yuuno Scraya who has a strange connection to Nanoha although he himself was adopted …'' Arisa's eyes widened ''…by…'' the older blond ''…the local top…'' surely does her homework ''Yakuza group! '' neatly.

''And third, the thing that I don't even have a clue about! Why did Nanoha scream that she wasn't a lesbian on broad day and in the Central Park of Tokyo? I know very well that is has something to do with something you have said or talked about to her.''

Arisa stepped back a little, averting her gaze by looking out of the window _'So that's what she's so fixed about.''_

The first rays of orange light pierced into the building.

The days became surprisingly short.

Arisa slowly breathed in and out and looked back at her mysterious companion.

''Back then…when I first met Nanoha, we were both nine…It's funny because back then I would always bully her, pulling her hairs or laughing when she's silent'' Fate's fists balled.

''You know'' Arisa leaned her back against the windowsill ''I only did it, so that she would say anything to me…she was always silent, never screaming or hitting back, but always cowering in a far off corner…crying by herself or just in silence. All I wanted back then was for her to open up.'' Fate curiously looked at the solemn face of her classmate.

''But'' once again she looked at Fate '' in the end Suzuka slapped me and told me to back off…and even after the three of us became friends…she never once told us what happened…'' Arisa leaned farther backwards looking up into the changing sky.

''I am more than sure that something happened to Nanoha before we met her! Something that must have traumatized her and left her unable to say anything about it! We asked her parents about her lone self before, but they only told us that she was a lively energetic girl, but she changed after her fathers 'accident'…and that Yuuno…'' she growled and her teeth gritted together, Fate only observed her and asked ''What happened?''

''I can only speculate but…''she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palm further ''I believe ferret boy Yuuno got to know her before us, proclaimed his so called undying love or said something about being Nanoha's bride when he's grown up to his daddy…one leads to another and the Yakuza Boss sent his henchmen to force an appointed marria-…''

''Wait up! Wait up! Wait up! Are you trying to tell me that the Japanese Mafia would hurt Shiro-san only to let that greeny weenie have Nanoha…'' Fate interrupted before Arisa made more of this story than necessary, knowing now that the younger blond - no matter how mature she seemed – was also only a 16 year old teenager.

''Sorry but your story truly 'is' only speculation.''

Arisa's veins popped, she was treated like a kid and didn't like it one bit.

''Oh~ so do you have a better idea on what could have happened?'' she pried.

A smile followed by soft chuckling was the only answer Arisa got.

''Come lunch break's nearly over and we haven't eaten anything yet.''

Arisa was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe that the other blond would change subjects so fast. Weren't there still unanswered questions? Didn't she want to know more? What was the point of staying back in class if they wouldn't talk about what the blond wanted to know the most?

She clenched er fists '' DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY NANOHA DOESN'T WANT TO BE A LESBIAN?'' Arisa screamed, out of breath, huffing but she was ready to hit the woman before her…if necessary.

Fate stopped.

But she didn't turn.

Arisa could hear the large breaths the other took.

Somehow it frightened her a little…

**''Tell me'' **Fate half turned her head.

Her piercing burgundy eyes void of any emotions.

To be continued …

… … …

And here it is! The twelves chapter of FirstS XD

Man what a ride … you all stayed with me for twelve whole weeks! I thank you very much!

On a side note I wanted to address a concern of mine: The quotation mark button on my laptop is broken and only works once in a while, that's the reason why I have to use apostrophes instead for them.

Well that aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will stay with me in the next XD Don't worry Nanoha will have an appearance in the next chapter XD

Before I forget it, the reason why Fate asks the people around Nanoha about her past is that she's a little to afraid of the probability, that the flaxen-brunettes escapes into her cage…will be explained in later chapters!

So on and so on Please R&R

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. Please don't forget that this story is about Fate taking all of Nanoha's firsts! after chapter fifteen a list of all the firsts, the two have lost to each other and which firts will have to be taken will be published XD Don't think that I have forgot what the core of this story is! It's just that I have many things I want to tell and that everything will be explained in time!

P.s. After Fate's and Arisa's talk out we will go back to the usual routine with the competion who takes the first ''...'' first XD


	13. Primetime 13

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Arisa backed away a little. Even thought she knew that her new classmate could be a little inhuman, still to actually see that woman towering like a black obelisk within the rows of tables, made her appear more than intimidating.

''Nanoha'' she gulped, before she proceeded ''Nanoha, is burden by two things…'' the older blond raised an eye-brow.

''She-…a while back, when me and Suzuka got together I think it happened…I think…she forced herself to believe that we wouldn't be her friends anymore, now that we are a couple…'' she raised her left hand and pulled at her bangs.

''I believe she thought that she…that she lost us…betrayed her…left her behind…'' two tears escaped her eyes, the one in the gakuran walked over to her and pat her head.

''You don't have to force yourself to tell me. I will ask her myself when the time comes.'' but the younger blond didn't stop crying ''I will make her happy.'' Arisa looked up to her slightly ''I make her smile, make her feel loved and protected. I promise so please stop crying or it will look like I bullied you when someone comes by.''

And Arisa stopped.

Looking farther up and saw the sincere eyes of the other.

''You promise that you will save her?''

At that question Fate looked at her seriously ''What do you mean with 'save her'?''

''You already know that that Yuuno guy is from a Yakuza family'' Fate didn't move an inch and Arisa felt nervous ''Well he actually has really laid his eyes on Nanoha! And that ferret brat with his henchman! Because of him nearly everyone in school is afraid of associating with Nanoha!'' She growled.

''What about you?'' Fate asked her. ''Well me and Suzuka are from rich families and have each a private army, so that doesn't really matter to us.'' she answered, Fate then grabbed Arisa's shoulders.

''Thank you very much for the information!'' she said then walked towards her seat and out of the bag she pulled a phone and handed it to Arisa.

''I promise that I will always protect Nanoha, but to do so, please use this phone and call someone for me. I have to rush to the principle before lunch break's over.''

Fate quickly instructed her whom she had to call and what she had to say. At Fate's requested item Arisa was flabbergasted and her jaw dropped. Then the older blond ran off.

When Nanoha and Suzuka returned from the break they saw a pale Arisa sitting in her seat.

At the sight Nanoha went over to her ''Arisa-chan what happened? Have you even eaten anything during break?''

Arisa turned her head like a clockwork slowly spins and said ''This country is crazy…'' she trailed off after she saw the smirking taller blond sitting next to her…The trio practically jumped out off their socks from the shock of seeing the woman _**'When did she…?'**_

After that school was over uneventfully, Nakajima-sensei ranted about how they should learn more for their exams that are starting two months and how they shouldn't exaggerate in their private activities mainly directed to the soon-to-be-wed.

And so on the quartet was on their way home…

Or so Fate thought.

''What do you mean with 'I have to go to cram school'? I thought we could walk home together!'' she screamed earning a stern look from the flaxen-brunettes.

''How many times do I have to tell you? Seriously! We have exams coming in two months! And unlike you'' she pointed an accusing finger at the accused blond ''who's a genius in everything'' she grew in volumes ''_ 'we' _have to study hard to finish those exams with a passable grade! Or else _'we'_ have to repeat grades!''

She immediately after her outburst stomped off into the direction of her cram school, leaving her slightly laughing friends and a sobbing Fate behind.

''Oh, that's right.'' Suzuka turned towards the cowering blond ''You still haven't told us why you are making Nanoha's life so difficult?''

''Why does it sound so bad when you are speaking of it so out loud…ya truly make it hard on my conscious…'' Fate turned towards them once more eying the direction to where Nanoha ran off to, she could smell a familiar scent …too familiar to her liking.

''Well, actually ma princess kissed me, so Ah got back 'ere wit' 'er to propose to 'er parents, they approved an' Ah'em getting married to her.''

_**''Could you please drop the accent or slang or whatever, please?'' **_Arisa screamed irritated because of the older blonds habit to switch between polite and slang or accent speech, which made it hard for her to understand the irritating blond,

''Sowwie~ 'tis an habit of mine'' Fate answered scratching the back of her head, while the two girls just stared at her blankly.

''Ah, before I forget it, what did the person I told you to call say?'' the burgundy eyed politician asked the younger blond earning a curious glance from Suzuka.

''They said _**'IT' **_is already on the way…'_**it'**_ comes within a week or so…''Arisa answered and gave a glance towards her girlfriend,which said that everything will be explained later.

Fate smiled, but stopped ''Don't you also have cram school?''

Both nodded.

''Then let's go together!''

Both shot her an unreasonable look.

''Just so that I know where it is and'' 'to protect her when necessary' the blond thought already scheming.

Earlier she smelled gun powder.

to be continued …

… … …

And her is once again the next chapter...

Somehow I'm loosing ideas for what to write in my Author notes... that's why I decide to give you a little preview for every next chapter from now on!

_''What's up with you anyway!'' she still had her stern look but pouted, making Fate blush ''You always wear nothing but black and you always hide your skin from me! Why? _

_Nanoha tugged on the black glove covering Fate's right hand, but…_

I do have to say, that after the next two chapters, the sh*t gets serious!

But before that, I will deliver you a special chapter especially made for my dear reader yuukimoko! That chapter will contain so many hilarious situations that it will make you spastic from laughing!

Oh and also, last time there where two reviews I wanted to see so badly for the whole time! To tell you the truth this Story should have been M-rated since the very beginning … but it kind of developed into a direction with scenes and interactions between characters that it kind of got it's own life!

AS for I goal I have for this story, is to integrate each and every character of the whole Nanoha-verse…then again I will stay true to the concept of the story!

Fate will always try to steal Nanoha's firsts!

Let's take bets which first Fate will take next XD

So please Read and Review XD until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	14. Primetime 13,5

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_**It was pointless…**_

_**It really was pointless…**_

_**She lost again today.**_

_**Both her and the blond laid on the carpeted floor in her room.**_

_**Both were somewhat exhausted – scratch that! **_

_**The blond was smiling like an idiot!**_

_**She couldn't believe it…she covered her face in shame and embarrassment.**_

_**How could she do that?**_

_It all started this morning._

_The sun wasn't even up but that didn't stop the pelican swarm in the slightest._

_She looked up from the rooftop and followed the birds with her eyes. They carried strange looking boxes with them as they flew above the button eyed version of her._

_Something was off though. _

_As her black button eyes looked up into the shining sky, a ball was falling down._

_It was fast, had blond hair, an evil smirk and gentle burgundy eyes._

_It landed right on top of her…_

_It was suffocating._

_Dark…again?_

_She couldn't breath._

But something smelled nice and tickled her nostrils with it's sweet fragrance. She lifted her hands to feel the objects laying atop her.

Soft and yet firm.

She squeezed a little more, earning a melodious humming. She sunk deeper into the valley of whatever was hindering her regular breathing. The feeling of safety and love wouldn't leave her…

Until she heard:

''What a way to wake up…''

Her mind blanked and she began to quiver ''You know'' 'Oh gosh!' ''thought you could've just woken me up a kiss.''

She immediately jumped up against the wall and spread her arms searching for something to hold on. String occurred right before her, where a smiling blond shifted into a sitting position. That look on her face was as goofy as well as perverted – how that combination can even exist is beyond her – but it scared her one heck of a hell out of her.

''Na~no-ha! You little perv!''

_A tiny little bird just died in her heart._

_The first of seven that day._

''So~'' the blond devil approached her further, face only inches from her burning red face ''Do you want to continue?'' the steam of embarrassment lifted and anger steam escaped out of her head.

Before the blond could even joke away she got a powered up chop on the head.

When they ate breakfast, thought she got a bump on her head, the overly radiant smile grazing Fate's lips made some of the Takamachi's cringe.

Nanoha blushed the whole time.

''Ara~'' Nanoha's blush intensified.

''Ara ara~'' she looked up to the radiance standing behind the kitchen counter. That overly happy grin, that sparkling eyes, that perverted giggling.

Her grave was already dug today.

''So finally happened ~~~!'' her mother intensified her brightness tenfold. Shiro's coffee flew over his right as it gushed out of his mouth and nose. Kyouya slammed his head on his beacon. Miyuki chocked and coughed on her milk.

Immediately all of them glared at the giggling blond ''Na~no-ha became so bold this morning.'' she swooned and the eldest Takamachi woman with her.

Shiro pulled out his katana unsheating it. Kyouya pulled out two daggers. Miyuki pulled out shuriken and kunai's from her sleeves.

''No, now…I didn't do anything!'' Nanoha shot her face towards the blond, her eyes begging ''It was Nanoha who'' 'Oh gosh!' ''fondled'' 'I beg you!' ''my'' ''I do anythin you want but don't say it!'' Nanoha slammed the blonds face into her chest, muffling her in the process.

Then she remembered something…

Her eyes widened…

Her face paled…

Sweat erupted everywhere on her body…

She…she…she said her last statement out loud…and worse…

The Takamachi's blinked at each other.

Nanoha now resembled a pale corpse that was chocked to death, the blond still in her bust.

Momoko also blinked…her lips quivered…her breathing hitched…her mind blanked -no, it filled up-…her eyes began to spin like a slot machine…

The letters appearing on her eyes: **Yu-Ri**

And then it began, it was a dim light at first…slowly growing until her radiance outshined the sun!

On the contrary the rest of the family looked like dried up corpses ''Na-…no…ha…how could…you…? they asked their lives escaping out of their dried up mouths.

_Right then another little bird died in her heart._

But it wouldn't stop on that level of embarrassment.

The soon-to-be-wed made their way to school…in silence and embarrassment. The shorter flaxen-brunettes was still blushing like crazy, keeping her distance to the humming blond. They didn't notice that a pair of glasses has noticed them and that droll escaped the owners mouth.

Just as they were close to the school gates, Nanoha notice the glances and stares of several people around her. They all mumbled something to their individual groups of friends.

Forgetting her distress for the moments, her worries and burden returned – no, got worse. Her mood turned gloomy. Until she felt a reassuring touch on her shoulder. She looked to her left and found a warm smile greeting her eyes.

Immediately after seeing and feeling that warmth, she felt safe.

Fate averted her eyes and glared at anyone who dared to look at her fiance inappropriately. Nanoha felt relieved by the concern the blond showed towards her and together they went to their classroom … except suddenly Fate was summoned to the principle.

As Fate was dragged away by a teacher she looked at Nanoha with puppy dog eyes _'Cute'_ she immediately gave herself a mental slap.

At lunch time the blond returned.

Fate and Nanoha met in the hallway…or…should I say…collide?

Well Nanoha exited the room together with Arisa and Suzuka. A very agitated Fate ran into the direction of the classroom. Just around the respective corner, the flaxen-brunette and the blond collide with each other.

Everything went so fast…

Nanoha had her eyes closed, though she landed on something soft…

Something felt strange…

A good and pleasing kind f strange…

She had to muffle a moan…

Then she opened her eyes…

Everyone was staring at her with their jaws hanging down…

She blushed…

Something was tickling her tights…

She paled…

Her eyes became watery…

Then she heard sniffling and a warm breath flushed against the place…between…her tights.

She became more red the more time passed…

Her eyes wandered downwards…

She saw blond hair from under her skirt…

Beneath her…

Pressed down by her groin…

Was the face of one Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

She immediately jumped up and pressed her skirt down, to avoid panty shots. She flushed and incredible shade of red.

The blond's eyes were hidden.

She slowly got up while everyone around her began to stammer. Then a gloved hand touched her bottom lip, a blush accompanied by a dreamy gaze appeared on her face ''I'' she began to speak blushing even more ''I had Nanoha in my mouth.''

_Right then another tiny bird died in her heart._

''Nanoha-chan are you alright?'' a concerned Suzuka asked her friend. Nanoha on the other hand gloomily looked at her unopened bento. Her lifeless eyes let them sweat drop…on the contrary a certain blond haired politician was smiling from ear to ear with a certain degree of radioactivity surrounding her.

Both spouses didn't realize that the popped their chopsticks apart simultaneously and chomped on their food at the same time.

Fate noticed immediately that something was amiss in her bento, yet she didn't really know what, so she took the bottle of water next to her and drank the liquid.

Before she gulped the fluids, her glance went to her fiance's bento then to her fiance…her fae was bright red and steam seemed to escape her open mouth, she sweated and tears began to appear on the brim of her eyes.

Their eyes met…

Nanoha immediately grabbed the blond's face and pressed her lips against hers, trying t suck the liquid out of the blond's mouth and gulped it down her throat.

Ten seconds passed until her head shot back and grabbed the water in Fate's right hand, gulping the whole content in one go. Parting from the object on her lips she sighed…

…then…

Realization kicked in…

She slowly…

…looked around…

Shocked and terrified expressions…

Jaws smashing the concrete…

And two friends who had their eyes nearly gushing out of their sockets.

Then her terrified eyes wandered to the blond on her right…

Both were blushing furiously…

''I wanted to tell you that you might have gotten my special all wasabi filled spicy bento from Momoko-san…and that I got…yours…''

The once so confident politician was reduced to a stammering schoolgirl…well Nanoha was no better ''I-I-I-I-…I am…sorry.'' she apologized just or even more red than the older blond.

_Should I mention that another little bird died…well what does it matter._

Later that day during P.E. Fate was excused from the activities. Today was just warming up and a small race, nothing out of the ordinary, except…a little bit apart from the track field the boys began to chat not far from Nanoha.

''Man why must that blondy always torture us like that?''

''What'cha mean?''

''Common don't you want to see those boobs jiggle when she's running?''

The other boys blushed and giggled perverted.

''To bad she's a dyke…kind of wasted on Takamachi, but I would love to fu-…'' Enough was enough, Nanoha snapped spun around and kicked the boy who was speaking so impolitely into the groin. Then she want on with her running. The boy instantly fell onto his knees while his friends looked perplexed at the distancing girl.

She pouted and had furrowed brows ''Nanoha-chan? What was that about?'' Suzuka asked her slightly shocked.

They still ran a good distance until Nanoha answered her ''It's just that theaaaah!'' she tripped on the foot of the boy she kicked earlier…apparently he was on the track team…bad luck…

But she didn't fall completely.

An arm tried to catch her but it only resulted in her spinning head first on the arm while landing in an awkward position on the ground.

The arm she noticed belonged to none other then Fate Testarossa, who now glared at the very perplexed and frightened boy. Then she suddenly turned to Nanoha…blinked…and began to blush …

The position Nanoha landed in, contained her laying with her upper back on the ground with her feet touching the ground above her head and her butt accidentally pointed itself towards the blond… and what's worse, during their stunt Nanoha's sports pants were hanging on the back of her knees showing her ,today , pink undies to the world.

Nanoha's blushed spread across her body nothing could make this situation any worse.

''Um-…that is-…don't…you think…doing it in public is-…kind of embarrassing…'' Fate said, fact to fatality…

_Good bye little bird, we will not forget your noble sacrifice! _

Right after school, well after the furious Tetarossa hung the boy on the flag pole and threatened the school director and teachers to let any punishment pass…especially the blond as she fetched off the teachers as they wanted them to stop their 'inappropriate activities' which made the politician angry where as she took one teacher as a hostage…and so on, and so on…well after school the couple made a beeline home.

Both blushed furiously from the events before…

It was nerve wrecking.

''Good job defending us…'' Nanoha complemented, to distracted by her own mental conflicts to realize that the blond went once again over the top.

Before they realized it, they were standing before their home,

''Good job not g-…'' the blond tried to reply, but got a cake into the face knocking her out.

Nanoha blinked and shivered…

She knew…

She already knew, that…

That tis is going to be the real punishment!

''Na-no-ha'' a malicious voice full of evil intentions called out for her.

She didn't want to turn…

She really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really…really really didn't want to turn around!

''Look at me Nanoha.''

She cringed and mentally screamed when a cold hand sucked the warmth out of her left shoulder.

She slowly turned her head…hesitant…frightened…

Behind her stood the proud figure of Takamichi Momoko, her demonic aura ever present.

And the rest of the family cowering in a far away corner.

The air around the older woman seemed to burn and her eyes sparkled with whatever could have triggered this reaction.

She held a spatula in her hand and the gibbering mass called Nanoha knew exactly what came next:

''**Strip.**''

''Hai…?'' she had to make sure she didn't mishear.

''Was that a question?'' the older flaxen-brunette asked her sweetly.

''No!'' the youngest daughter prostrated before her mother while a certain blond was still unconscious.

The blond politician awakened instantly as she heard whimpers. She shot up and ran towards the source of the sound, spotting a few members of her new family laying unconscious on the ground. She immediately grabbed hold of her soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

''Brother what happened?''

He groaned ''Who…allowed you…to call me brother?…Forg't it…Nanoha…''

She pried for more information ''What about Nanoha?''

''…save… from…demon…'' and he lost conscious once more.

Fate paled, then she heard a devilish giggling coming from the kitchen. A demonic presence that even made her shiver. But she had to fight the malice away…for Nanoha…

She looked around the corner to the kitchen and instantly flushed beet red.

''So my dear Nanoha, I hope you now know how a wedding cake feels?'' Momoko said overly sweetly to her daughter as she put the rest of the icing away.

''Ye-eehs…I'm sorry~~~…please forgive meeeeh~!''

Fate's jaw, for the first time in her life, dropped down with blood dripping from her nose.

There she stood, her fiance, in all her beauty…covered completely in white icing…decorated with into rosebuds formed white and pink marzipan…looking like a …bride?

Surely the blond drooled over the cleavage and the slide on the left side of the dress like construction, showing her long and slender legs…her wrists were above her head chained to the ceiling.

''Ah! 'Fate-san'.'' crap the demon noticed her, she slowly spun her head towards the older woman ''Momoko-sama…?''

''Ara ara, I just thought of letting the Koi fishes in the pond eat the sugar off of her, but now that you are here…'' The flaxen-brunette woman smiled devilish ''Please continue where you left off this morning XD and eat to your hearts content!''

Fate gulped. She didn't -no- could never dare to believe that her beloved Nanoha's mother would be so…so…perverted.

Then her gaze wandered to Nanoha's pleading eyes.

''Common I know that you already did it twice with all that screaming and cursing! Hurry up!''

_With a shot gun and bullets covered in white icing, Takamachi Momoko just killed a little bird inside her daughters heart._

''Just what does my family think of me anyway?'' Nanoha thought aloud. She was inside the bathroom and scrubbed away the white confection off of her skin.

''But I have to thank Fate-chan somehow'' the blond saved them from farther humilation, explaining to her mother that they hadn't done it 'yet' and that today many unfortunate situations happened.

At that her mother flushed beet red stammering apologize to her and Fate over and over again.

In the end Fate carried her towards the bathroom.

''I wonder why she didn't come in then.'' it indeed felt strange, that the normally perverted politician didn't take the chance to see her object of affection naked.

When Nanoha exited the bathroom, with her nighties on, she went over to her room. On her bed sat Fate, still clothed in her trademark black claok that covered most of her skin. Nanoha frowned ''Why didn't you bath with me?'' she asked the blond who then noticed her standing close.

She smiled ''I don't like my body…'' Nanoha blinked at that ''…and I was already allowed to see you decorated as a bride'' the flaxen-brunette pouted which the blond noticed.

''Don't pout like that. You looked beautiful and I wish you could wear something like that on your wedding.'' A vein popped and she threw herself onto the blond.

The flaxen-brunette straddled the blond's waist and was ready to hit her head.

''Na-…!'' the smaller girl showered her with hits until she grabbed both of Nanoha's wrists and sat up pressing her forehead against the shorter girl's.

''I meant a 'real' dress…but now I know just how your mind ticks.''

3…

2…

1… there goes another head-butt, but it somehow failed…

''Nanoha! Fate-chan!I'm really sor-'' Momoko stormed into Nanoha's room, she still felt guilty for her misunderstandings…

Until she saw her daughter and her soon-to-be-son-in-law lips locking on her daughters bed.

The spouses parted, looking at each other wide eyed and perplexed.

They turned their heads toward an embarrassed and stammering Momoko-san ''Sorry to disturb you!'' she screamed slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Nanoha paled.

She fell off her bed and landed on her carpeted floor, while Fate began to laugh stupidly, soon joining her on the floor smiling like an idiot.

Nanoha only muttered, face in her hands from shame and embarrassment ''This is the most embarrassing day of my life…''

''Happy ta be 'ere to 'hare it wit' ya!''

to be continued ...

... ... ...

And here is the extra chapter! As Promised XD

I will update these extra chapters once in a while! The next one will show up after chap 15. together with a list as to which Firsts were already taken and which are to be taken!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you R&R with as much vigor as always! 'Cause that will regenerate my healing ability tenfold ( Yeah I got influenza again TT^TT Normally I stay healthy but this year is trying t kill me TT^TT) with each review I get XD

For those who want to know, this story will have some action elements very soon, and I hope that it won't be discordant to you or anything, because I really am giving it my all to write it as epic for you lot as I can!

I wish you fun with reading this story as it is for me writing it XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	15. Primetime 14

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

''I hope that you can explain me why you're tailing Nanoha'' a pony tailed blond asked out of nowhere. The wooden bars where his feet stood on cracked by the weight of multiple others who stepped up to him.

He was in the center of the crowed, each pair of eyes was directed solely towards him. When he lifted his head everyone around bowed before him. When he raised his mouth they went onto their knees like he was something to worship.

''Bon'' the one closest to him spoke, his bald head shone from the few rays of light within the room ''if you want to make her your bride'' he looked up to the blond boy seeing green eyes piercing through him ''then we will assist You with everything we got.''

And he smiled madly.

_Somewhere in the city._

''Say Nanoha, don't you also feel that someone is watching us?'' a certain blond askeda shorter light fire-red haired girl who stomped ahead of her.

''As crazy as you are I do believe that your paranoia can get worse!'' the girl yelled not turning around to face her fiancee.

''Na-no~ha! What did I do wrong _'today'_? '' the blond winced at Nanoha's cold exterior.

''You did it again! You idiot Fate-chan!'' Nanoha yelled and Fate laughed sheepishly ''And don't laugh! How the hell could you do that!''

''Well I saw that guy touching your hand an-''

''He only handed me some papers! That doesn't give you the right to ambush me in the toilet t-to-to…'' Nanoha blushed hiding her face under her bangs.

''To kiss you while you were taking a pee?'' Following after that statement was a chop on her head by her dear fiancee.

''H-How-How did you get into the booth?'' Fate held up both hands intertwining her left hand with her right and pointing the forefingers upwards, she lowered her upper body and said ''I was raised by Ninjas nin nin!'' She got a roundhouse kick into her face.

In a not so far away distance, a pair of glasses stuck out of a bush.

Apparently the city decided to plant every 100 meters a long a street one bush or Ginko tree.

Back to business, the glasses had a gleam in them while observing the 'domestic love' -at which people kept their distance from-. The still arguing pair moved on, shocking the glasses.

Always a bush behind them, the pair of glasses followed, until…

''Okay! Okay! I forgive you! But you have to help me study for the test tomorrow!'' the flaxen-brunette demanded pointing her finger directly on the blonds nose. Normally the one the finger was pointed at would cringe or sweet or would look perplexed…Normally…

''Yay! I teach you anything you want Nanoha!''

Nanoha eyed her ''You seem awfully happy Fate-chan'' the glasses began to sparkle in a rose colored fashion and the scene before them appeared like this:

_Fate clothed in a radiant yellow light and with her standard black cloak smiled brightly at her blushing princess Nanoha, as she caressed the cheek of her love with her right hand with utmost care. Their gazes drew closer, their lips perked preparing for the gentle and soft fusing of their lips._

_''My Nanoha''_

_''My Fate-chan''_

In reality those two were still arguing about Fate's bad habits ''Why are you so possessive? And why do you look so overly happy?'' Nanoha asked the ever beaming blond. ''Bu~~t! I'm gonna be Nanoha's very first home tutor!'' she happily exclaimed smiling like an idiot.

''What makes you think you're the first?'' Nanoha asked the still beaming blond while pointing her index finger right at Fate, poking her chest in the process.

''''Well~~~! As you already know! Ah've got every information on you that Ah could get!'' the politician had a dreamy look on her face ''Ah~~~~! She moaned while placing her left hand on her chest and stretching the other upwards ''My first tutoring!''

Nanoha walked away leaving the blond to herself.

The glasses began to mist up and panting sound escaped out of the bush.

''Nanoha! Don't leave me behind!'' Fate yelled after her stopping the leaving flaxen-brunette by the shoulder. It was a gentle pat…yet that gesture was enough to upset her;she turned around to face the blond. The stern looked she had on her face was enough for Fate to catch her breath, especially when Nanoha took her outstretched right hand into her own.

''What's up with you anyway!'' she still had her stern look but pouted cutely making Fate blush ''You always wear nothing but black, and you always hide your skin from me! Why?'' Nanoha tugged on the black glove covering Fate's right hand, but…Fate pulled her hand away distancing herself from her fiancee.

Nanoha was about to smirk at the blond, but she stopped while her eyes widened.

Fate's face held am´n expressions of terror, sadness, fright, hurt and worst loneliness. Her hand was held close to her heart covering it with her other hand. The few loose strands of hair fell onto her face.

''Fate-…chan?''

Fate lifted her head and looked to the side, embarrassment plastered her face, yet for Nanoha it hurt to see the sadness in those burgundy eyes.

''It's…nothing'' Fate said awakened by the concerned tone in Nanoha's voice, ''It's not nothing if you react like that…'' Nanoha calmly tried to reach out for Fate hands, but the blond walked casually past her, leaving her perplexed and confused behind.

Nanoha shot her head into the direction Fate headed off to. The blond's head turned, her mouth spoke ''Let's head back home or I can't tutor you!'' she sheepishly grinned…but Nanoha knew that it didn't reach her eyes.

The last few days made her learn of some of Fate's standard actions, and it truly were only six days since they…yet the gap couldn't disappear the easily.

As they went on towards their destination Fate suddenly turned around. Nanoha also stopped in her tracks to see what the blond was planning to do.

Sweat silently dropped from the spectacles as the blond approached the bush they were hiding in.

''Don't you think that it's rude of you to spy on us?'' Fate demanded shocking the slowly approaching Nanoha ''Who are you?''

Right in the moment where she wanted to ask if the blond was sane for talking to a bush, through much rustling a person emerged out of the leafwork.

Nanoha stopped in her tracks, eyes as wide open as saucers as she looked at a bespectacled light brown haired -in twin braids – woman who stood with leafs sticking everywhere, right in the middle of that same bush Fate was talking to.

The twin braided girl was averting her gaze, looking anywhere but the two before her, head hung low and her glasses were gliding down along her nose bridge. She was flushed beet red and nervously looked from one side to another, fidgeting with her fingers and gaping her mouth slightly.

''So~! Do you believe me now that we were spied on, Nanoha?'' Fate smirked looking at the also gaping girl in amusement.

''I-I'm not-…a spy'' the girl quietly said with a meek voice holding her shivering hands close to her chest.

''And what are you then? Following after us in such a suspicious manner?'' Fate asked cossing her arms over her chest, still ignoring the dumbfounded shocked expression of Nanoha.

The girl in question gulped and shyly looked down before looking straight into piercing burgundy eyes. Feeling her determination floating away she quickly said:

''I'm a manga artist ! And you two are excellent material!''

_''Eeeeh!''_

to be continued…

… … …

The next special chapter will be up after chapter 15.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you will stay with me when the roller coaster takes off for real in the coming chapters XD

Teaser:

_''For your information, I and Nanoha aren't even in a relationship.'' _

_It pierced through her heart, a feeling she didn't want to name…_

_How-How could this be? _

_Why was she feeling this way? _

_Why does it hurst so much just hearing Fate say those words?_

See you all XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	16. Primetime 15

[Here a word of advice: This chapter will contain drama, not much, but enough to make you feel bothered and longing for the next chapter!

Oh and before I forget it, the real identity of the Manga artist will make you spit you coke onto your screen so be careful with what you drink during this little roller coaster XD

All said all done, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!]

**FirstS**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Sitting on a coach in the middle of the room, one holding a bored expression with dead fish eyes looking straight ahead, the other still looking as as if a board hit her hard on. Both sitting idly on this neat and bouncy couch surrounded…by…a room…full…of…junk.

The floor was covered by an immeasurable number of scattered paper, ink and broken pens and pencils with only a few specks of the mahogany colored wooden ground. To their left were three tables with different height and usage: the little table, lying diagonally, commonly used by artists with a stake of paper covering most of it. A coffee table where different brands atop and three coffee machines, one old school percolators, an high tech one and one that uses pads.

On the third table were…many different…kinds of…figurines…in daring poses, as well as one that can only be described if this story would be M-Rated. Placating the walls were scribbles and standard layouts for Manga Pages and Magazines as well as framed pictures of the inhabitant o this place as well as a blue haired woman next to her.

Both blinked simultaneously, the whole living room was a total mess. When she came out of the kitchen a tray with mugs was in her hands. She set the steaming mugs on the table right before the soon-to-be-wed and set down herself on a chair that stood near her desk.

They sat in silence for a while. The peering eyes staring at her made her feel uncomfortable and she began to fidget with her fingers again, until ''Don't you have something to tell us?'' the blond before the bespectacled brunette with those piercing burgundy eyes demanded. The girl in question winced visibly.

'W-Well…it's nice to meet you…'' she began, looking at her hands again, but stealing some glances at the pair before her. But neither said anything ''We-Well, my name is Watanabe Quattro…I am half Spain and a 19 years old m-Mangaka…I'm-…known by the artist name Hasegawa Ryu…'' she shyly admitted.

''Wait!'' for the first time in forty-five minutes Takamachi Nanoha claimed a word ''You're Hasegawa-sensei! The artist of _Love Choice One_ ?''

Quattro blinked at the sudden outburst of the girl and began to tear up with a goofy grin plastering her face ''S-So you know my first serialization!'' she exclaimed happily.

''Of course! I have all thirteen takobons and three art books of the series! I'm a big fan!'' Nanoha squealed, not noticing the shocked expression on Fate's face, to say it was priceless would be an underestimatment. And while those two began to squeal and laugh, Fate received a vibrating in her cloak pocket.

She reached into her fabric and pulled out a black mobile phone. She tucked the display open and looked who was calling her, then she felt embarrassment washing over her, when she realized that her ring-tone was the title melody of Utena. Nanoha and Quattro had troll faces upon seeing the flustered blond receiving her phone call ''Hello?'' she immediately shot up and walked towards the kitchen, shooting the now confused girls a look that clearly said **Follow ad you're dead! **

Left behind, the two of them resumed the conversation from earlier.

''So why was it that you followed me and Fate-chan earlier?'' the brunette laughed weakly ''Um…you see…I kind of have to change directions in my works…my editor said a…nd suggested ,me, doing a Yuri one-shot for a popular Shojo Magazine…'' when she finished she looked up to see the baffled expression of the auburn haired girl.

She began to stutter once more ''W-Well…I -I can understand, wh-why you're so surprised'' she muttered trying to sound calm before Nanoha stammered ''B-But that is-…''

''Y-You see, when I was in search for inspiration , w-hen I saw you two arguing…'' she trailed off making it harder for Nanoha to understand her.

Nanoha, was confused.

''A-and I kind of saw, heard''

Nanoha, was still confused. Had she head right…her favorite Mangaka…was going into the one direction slash genre, she never read,…with herself and her 'stalker' as the bases of that particular genre story…she felt confused and tired.

''How you two…in-interacted l-like…a married couple!'' Quattro held both her cheeks sawying side to side on her chair while squealing like a maniacal fan girl.

''So…?'' Nanoha massaged her temples with both hands, the fatigue she felt from arguing with Fate returned and…she felt annoyed ''What made you think we are?'' Nanoha asked angrily , that feeling , that gut turning feeling still didn't leave and she had to push her frustrations away ''We are anywhere close to what you're implying!'' her voice was cracking at the end of her sentence, a burning sensation entered her mouth, setting it aflame.

She couldn't believe it!

She couldn't believe that everyone around her made fun of her!

Sh-She wasn't…''I-I'm not a lesbian'' she said meekly, not convincing anyone, not trying to.

She just had to voice it…the cage she's being held had no room for anything ''We-Well…But the way you were talking and interacting with her…'' Quattro began but stopped as she saw Nanoha's glare.

''You should better start with accepting and lecturing yourself first before trying to do it on others.'' a commanding voice voice echoed through the apartment. The twin braided girl's eyes widened, her bottom lip quivered and it seemed that her whole body was shaking ''Ah-I- ah-…'' she couldn't mutter a word, her mind in a complete hazel.

Loud steps broke through the silence she tried to create, even Nanoha couldn't mutter a word.

She saw it…

She saw the lifeless gleam in those once sad eyes…

It was as if with each step the woman took, a piece of her shattered heart was falling to the ground, to the abyss. The moment she saw Fate's lifeless eyes, she knew that the blond had heard her…she regretted how those tiny words hurt her so much_ 'Why am I regretting the truth?'_ she asked herself feeling even worse _'She's the one whose hiding herself under this thick black cloak! Why am I so angry about that!' _

She felt worse the closer the blond got to her ''Don't you have a girlfriend already?'' she said making Quattro sink into her seat farther. Nanoha's eyes shot wide open and eyed the shrinking artist ''I-I'm …'' she tensed up…step by step the politician cam closer and closer to them, the brown haired girl felt afraid 'If you already have a girlfriend, then why? Why did you have to find inspiration in us?'' Fate quickly asked, taking a seat next to a still confused Nanoha.

Neither looked at the other.

''E-Even thought Ah-I have Tres-chan as a g-gi-girlfriend…W-we are still fresh in our'' she blushed considerably ''relationship…'' looking down, fingers still playing with each other.

''For your information, I and Nanoha aren't even in a relationship.''

It pierced through her heart, a feeling she didn't want to name…How-How could this be? Why was she feeling this way? Why does it hurt so much just hearing Fate say those words?

''It's true that we are engaged, but we still don't know each other well enough! So how could we possibly be any kind of inspiration'' she balled her clothed fists, looking accusingly onto her tightening fingers ''if your lover can't be it?'' she finished closing her eyes while leaning back into the couch.

''Tres and I…I…I-I'm afraid!'' Quattro admitted tears spilling from her eyes, pushing Nanoha out of her trance and shocking her when she saw the crying girl.

They sat there for a few minutes hearing the poor girl saying she's afraid for the whole time, until Nanoha couldn't take it anymore ''WHY ARE YOU AFRAID!'' the twin braided girl shot her head up, and Fate eyed her fiancee wide-eyed.

''Are you afraid of what to do? _In her memory a small girl with green eyes and blond hair sobbed, pulling at her hair screaming while slamming her head on the ground for what to do with her feelings._

''Are you afraid of what to say?'' _a purple haired girl biting her bottom lip so hard that her teeth carved into her flesh, not knowing of what to say to her blond friend as she was destroying herself over her feelings the purple haired girls nails dug into her palms._

Are you feelings afraid of how things with change after knowing her feelings?''_ the blond girl asked her purple haired friend, watching her pale, tear up and breaking down, screaming how unfair the girl was for betraying their friendship._

''Are you unsure of what to give up on?'' _remembering how their parents were displeased, disturbed, angry while being unable to see them holding together in tears._

Are you afraid of returning her feelings?'' _she screamed, always seeing them unsure, frightened, that the slightest brush would be responded by a repulsive reaction, shivering, uncertainty, so bad that her heart swells in pain with each bump of the muscle in her chest._

Or are you simply afraid of your own feelings!''Nanoha finished, crying. The memories in her mind, the chest tightened and shattering day all erupting in her mind, the chest tightening and hurtful feelings in her heart and stomach…she couldn't bear it any longer!

She tried to get up, get away,…she never wanted to experience that nightmare ever again…the pain, the tears fell, the hurt…the fright, uncertainty, angst, discomfort, disturbing, hateful…hateful…Yes a short while ago she was left behind, like always, by the people closest to her…by the people she trusted in…by the people who choose one another and left her back in the dark bit of darkness…despair…once more.

She ran while tears fell, the bespectacled girl sat baffled on her chair, tears creeping brimming on the edge of her eyelids…the words hit bulls eyes…Fate immediately shot up and ran after the crying girl who just stormed out of the apartment.

She ran.

Each clack of her shoes on the concrete staircase echoed through the building, two cases behind her was the blond who silently purchased her with fast steps. Coming close to the entrance she pulled the door open and exited, but before she could run off to any direction a gentle voice held her back.

''Nanoha?''

She stood still as the tears ran down her cheeks, she could feel the slight presence of her purchaser …Yet Fate didn't reach out for her…no comfort…

''Were you getting so angry because of Arisa and Suzuka?''

''You don't know how it feels like'' she muttered remembering farther and more against her conscious ''You wouldn't know how it feels like…''

''Wouldn't know how _'what'_ feels like?'' Fate stood close behind her, with her face hidden under thick shades of her own hair, her trademark single tail swaying from side to side.

''You wouldn't know how it feels loosing your best friends.'' Nanoha's knees shook, each muscle in her legs strained, cramps and made it impossible for her to move.

''I do.'' her eyes widened ,she slowly turned and faced the blond. Ruby orbs with a gleam of regret, lost and sadness met her confused, lonely and evenly sad ones.

''I know how it feels to lose those lonely who are closest to you.'' and once again she balled her fists and glared at them. Nanoha slowly and unconsciously reached out for the blond ''But it isn't like you lost them forever.'' Fate said taking Nanoha's hand into her own, smiling absentmindedly to herself.

A smile Nanoha knew couldn't be true, because Fate's eyes betrayed her.

''But they don't need me…'' Fate swung her free arm around her shoulders and hugged her loosely ''They may have each other, but that doesn't mean that they stopped being who they are. They never stop thinking of you as their friend, they will always care for you and in times of need will come to you for advice. You will always be their friend…or do you not want them to…'' she suddenly held Nanoha's shoulders an arms lengths away ''Nanoha, you shouldn't…'' before she could mutter her little joke, Nanoha craned her head forward and planted a soft kiss onto the blond's cheek.

It didn't last long. But it was more than enough to say everything and nothing at the same time. After Nanoha lifted her lips away from Fate's warm cheek, she leaned her head against the crook of her shoulder, still holding onto the gloved hand.

At that sudden reaction, all Fate could dare to do, was to lay her head on top of the auburn haired tresses.

''I'm glad that you're back to your perverted self again, Nyahaha'' she let go of the blond and walked back to the door of the apartment complex, turning around…and bowing deeply before a startled Fate ''I'm sorry for being insensitive before and won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable again!'' she half screamed waiting for any sort of shocked reaction or that she doesn't have to apologize…

But it never happened, only two tears appeared on the blond's cheeks, when Nanoha didn't hear anything, she looked up. After seeing the tears on Fate's cheeks she panicked instantly after seeing the fluid, her arms shot up to do something.

But she had no idea what to do so her arms were simply hanging in the air, until Fate took hold of them and pressed her lips on each palm.

Nanoha squirmed and blushed furiously, even when Fate stopped and chuckled she couldn't get lose of her stunt face ''Thanks I appreciate it.'' she moved together with the still embarrassed Nanoha up to the artists apartment.

Holding her left hand with her right that is…

''Oh and before I forget it'' Fate faced her more, a wicked smile on her face ''How many firsts did I take today?'' her smile never left her face until -

''Five''

Nanoha shocked herself and Fate with her more than accurate answer.

''Oh, I didn't think you also did count them.''

''Wa-Wait you're counting how many firsts you've taken from me!''

''No, I only counted how many you took from me, which I have to say were seven.''

''Huh!''

''That means that you own me two more firsts.'' Fate exclaimed happily poking Nanoha's cheek playfully. When they arrived once more in Quattro's apartment a terrible sght greeted them.

The twin braided girl was laying on the couch and cried into the fabric and materials laying all around her. Fate as well as Nanoha went towards the sobbing girl, trying to sooth her.

After many moist tissues and blown noses Nanoha began to talk about Arisa and Suzuka. , how they slowly developed a different kind of a relationship over the time. How she observed her friends since childhood, seeing how they brightened her life a little.

That when they got older, the way they looked at another was different than the way they looked at her. When Arisa first realized her feelings, how she punished screamed and cursed herself and how Nanoha couldn't do anything.

As well as Suzuka, even after they got together, they still had hardships…like their parents…or how those around them changed the way they interacted with them…

But most of all…how distant and far away they seemed…how lonely she felt.

''After seeing how hard it is and how lonely I felt…I then knew that being a lesbian means giving up everything that ties you to the normal world…But I do realized that being one isn't bad and that my friends didn't change, I just can't help but feel that they left me behind sometimes…'' Nanoha finished but didn't cry, the gentle circles drown on her palm soothed the attaching considerably.

''Don't feel down for something that isn't true… as long as your feelings reach the one you love, everything is alright.'' Fate reassured lifting their intertwined hands and kissed Nanoha's palm. Said girl blushed but never turned her head, still patting Quattro. She nodded but only lifted her face for a brief smile before leaning back on the couch ''I'm sorry for being a crybaby…''

''It doesn't matter. It's just good to know that you're still considering her feelings'' the blond net to her suddenly grabbed her own chin in a thinking manner ''But it's never clever to enter a relationship half backed'' ruffling her hair ''So you better try to figure out your own feelings before anything else'' Fate then looked on the clock hanging over the coffee table and paled.

''If there are any further problems just contact us!'' Nanoha finished happily getting a thank you from the bespectacled girl before a calm voice that the one thing she was sure took a few years of her life:

''It's already 8pm…Nanoha don't you have a test tomorrow?''Nanoha shot up, grabbed her bag full of textbooks and ran to the front door ''I'm sorry but I have to learn for a test, by!'' as fast as she said that, she was just as fast she was out of sight.

Quattro sweat dropped.

''I would like to say the same as Nanoha, call us if you ever have trouble.'' Fate said casually while leaving the stunned Manga artist alone in her apartment.

Shortly after she left, a blue haired woman walked in and dropped the shopping bag she carried, as she saw Quattro crying ''It's nothing…I'm just happy you're here.'' she said kissing her on the lips. She was still unsure but she now had helpful _'friends'_.

As Nanoha ran quickly through the slowly darkening city, Fate already reached her and said ''If we do an all-nighter, then the test wouldn't be a problem!''

Nanoha stopped, realization stabbed her. Fate looked up again smiling sheepishly, followed by her trademark ''Nyahaha''. But Fate knew that something was off.

''Let's hurry back and learn! And if I don't get a good grade tomorrow, then you sleep on the couch permanently!'' Nanoha said walking past the even more confused blond, still worrying…

They were near…

She saw them, through one of the windows, they were taking pictures of her and Fate in the nearby building…

It wasn't over 'It never will' she thought running for dear life.

To be continued…

… … …

Well this is chapter 15, this chapter did have a bit of drama, but I hope that it wasn't all that bad … the thing is that I am going on Hiatus for this story…for at least a week…But I promise that this story will burst with real romantic and slightly action!

Hope you will stay with me in this story and that you all enjoy it!

Here is the usual teaser:

_Momoko didn't look up ''To think that he could foresee so far into the future, huh?'' she asked her husband._

_''The sad thing is, that he isn't with us anymore…I still own him a lose!''_

_**And here is the special list of all the firsts Fate took of Nanoha and in reverse:**_

_**Fate's firsts:**_

_**-First time being caught by someone weaker**_

_**-first Love-at-first-sight**_

_**-first kiss**_

_**-first time forcing a name out of someone**_

_**-first yearning to possess someone**_

_**-first time using governmental intelligence for private use(mainly for stalking purposes)**_

_**-first time breaking into the personal room of the stalked person**_

_**-first time forcing herself on someone**_

_**-first time getting aroused **_

_**-first time getting sarcastic**_

_**-first time carrying someone princess style**_

_**-first time kidnapping someone**_

_**-first time meeting your soon-to-be girlfriend/bride parents**_

_**-first time proposing**_

_**-first time bragging with her political status**_

_**-first time getting self-consciousness **_

_**-first time feeling regret to force herself into the life of someone**_

_**-first time getting flustered**_

_**-first time fighting for your bride**_

_**-first time crying because of your love is crying**_

_**-first time sleeping on the same bed as your love**_

_**-first time lusting for your bride**_

_**-first time dominating someone**_

_**-first time nearly attempting rape**_

_**-first confession**_

_**-first time getting chopped on her head**_

_**-first time feeling intimidated **_

_**-first time wrestling with you love**_

_**-first time making a love bite**_

_**-first time swooning over your love**_

_**-first date**_

_**-first attempt to hide herself**_

_**-first time feeling void**_

_**-first time explaining her real reason for being a politician **_

_**-first time getting called by her name by the girl she loves**_

_**-first time feeling like you belong somewhere**_

_**-first time in High-School**_

_**-first time kissing while the girl you love is peeing**_

_**-first lovers quarrel **_

_**-first time being afraid of Nanoha**_

_**-first time speaking to a bush**_

_**-first time meeting a Mangaka **_

_**-first make up with your love **_

_**-first time giving advices in love and friendship**_

_**Now Nanoha's side:**_

_**-first time pulling someone close**_

_**-first time seeing burgundy eyes**_

_**-first kiss**_

_**-first sensual hug**_

_**-first time being molested**_

_**-first time someone evaded her punches**_

_**-first time being carried princes style**_

_**-first time getting proposed to**_

_**-first time seeing her mothers scary side**_

_**-first time having a stranger on her bed**_

_**-first time someone nearly raped her for real**_

_**-first time intimidate someone**_

_**-first time being confessed to **_

_**-first date**_

_**-first time chopping someone**_

_**-first time feeling like she wasn't alone any longer**_

_**-first time feeling relieved and saved from all those evil eyes**_

_**-first time feeling really annoyed by someone**_

_**-first lovers quarrel **_

_**-first time meeting a Mangaka**_

_**-first time being kissed while peeing **_

_**-first time feeling worse then sh*t because she didn't like it that the blond was so indifferent **_

_**-first make up with**_

_**-first time telling the story of Arisa and Suzuka as well as her own insecurities**_

_**-first time being kissed on the hand**_

_**-first time feeling afraid for someone else that isn't herself**_

I hope you enjoyed this short listand hope that your personal list might complete mine XD

See you next time

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	17. Primetime 16

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_They were walking slowly._

_The light on the ceiling hurt her eyes._

_It's no wonder that the light was bothering her, she just woke up annd her sleepy eyes were still a little sensitive to the brightness._

_But it didn't bother her **that **much, because **he **was holding her tiny hand in his large one._

_She smiled at the warmth she received from him._

_He looked down to her and upon seeing her sweet smile he immediately brightened, holding her small hand a little tighter, but not as much as to hurt her._

_His large steps echoed through the floor while her tiny steps sounded like the pattering of raindrops._

_He wore a complete black attire, a black cloak flowing neatly behind him, while his long blond hair followed his motions. _

_The one whose hand he's holding, the most important person in his life._

_He looked down once more. _

_His long hair casted a shadow over his eyes but that is alright, his reassuring smile still warmed her heart._

_She was wearing a small version of his cloak and her blond hair also flowed the same motions his does._

_As both walked hand in hand down the white corridor of his hospital, the little girl's curiosity was killing her ''Ne Ne! Papa!''_

_He picked up her small and soft voice and bent over to come to the same eye-level as her. He smiled at at his five year old daughter ''Fate, we are going to meet friends of mine.'' _

_He giggled as he saw her yawning ''So early?'' _

_He giggled some more while walking straight again, gently patting her head, he simply enjoyed this moment ''I'm sorry that you had to stand up so early, but my friends just received their third child and I wanted you to meet them.''_

_''Whoa! Three children! The pelican must have come to them many times!'' she exclaimed happily, giggling to herself and swaying her head alongside the rhythm of his hand that still patted her._

_He smiled warmly once more, bent down and lifted her up, carrying her on his left arm._

_She instantly swung her tiny arms around his neck and rested her golden tresses on his._

_Then she heard crying…_

She slowly opened her eyes.

She was laying on a warm comforter, did she forget to cover herself with the blanket?

She got up an massaged her temples.

Her blond hair was spread all over the place.

Instantly her eyes shot wide open and she inspected every inch of her body. She sighed, her black attire wasn't removed anywhere and her gloves weren't removed either.

''Thank god it's weekend…'' she whispered absent mindedly when she looked how late it was on the clock on top of the nightstand.

Then she relived her dream, remembering the warmth and how secure she felt ''Another dream of the past.'' she looked down at her hand tenderly ''Actually, it just had to be that day, haha…'' she giggled remembering it…

That day changed her life completely.

''Nanoha! Fate-san! Get up, breakfast is ready!''

She looked to her right (yes she was banished onto the futon again) sleeping on that small bed covered by a warm comforter with a bunny pattern, her soon-to-be-wife laid.

Her soft rusty flaxen-brown hair shone in the rising sunlight.

Her angelic face and those full lips drew her in, she was temped to kiss her awake.

Then she stopped.

Through her fiancee's closed eyelids, tears were coming forth _'Again'_ Fate thought.

For the past two days ,after their encounter with Quattro, Fate would notice that Nanoha's face was all puffy and that her eyes were red. But whenever Fate brought it up Nanoha either said it's nothing or she'd get a soft chop on the head.

Either way it frustrated her greatly!

''I still can't believe that she's supposed to be a politician…'' Shiro muttered under his breath taking the saucers out of the cupboard in the kitchen. He washed his hands after cooking their breakfast and wiped his soaked hands on his apron, then walked towards his wife on the couch.

Momoko was holding onto a picture, her fond gaze and gentle smile were practically plastered onto the occupants of the photograph.

He smiled at her and gently pat her shoulders, but Momoko didn't look up ''To think he could foresee so far into the future, huh?''

''The sad thing is that he isn't with us anymore…I still owe him a lose!''

She giggled.

Momoko was aware that her husband was trying to lighten the mood…but that didn't help…

Those eyes…they held so much sadness…

On the picture Momoko held were four people printed on: The largest one had gray-brown hair and dark eyes full of compassion. His goofy and self-confident grin made him shine, especially in his gakuran.

Next to him stood an auburn haired girl with amethyst eyes. She also smiled brightly while holding onto her girl friend. Both were wearing the regional uniform.

Her friend had light brown-gray hair that reached till her shoulders, dark blue eyes which seemed to reflect the depth of the sea and her left hand held onto the fourth occupant of the picture.

He also wore a gakuran but it was only half closed, his blond hair was tied in a low ponytail which flowed in the imaginary wind. His hands were both in his pockets while the sleeve of his right hand was held by the girl.

His distant and sad eyes pained her whenever she looked at the picture.

She wanted to safe him…but it was her friend who gave his eyes a brightness that could never be compared to anyone else.

She fondly caressed the face of her friend, whispering

_''Linith''_

''I'm sorry to make you wait!'' a loud voice yelled through the house before stumping could be heard on the staircase.

A blond woman emerged carrying a growling girl on her back, when she looked at the older couple she noticed Momoko's teas and asked if everything was okay.

The older woman smiled and held onto the hand of her husband lovingly, at which he naturally blushed ''No everything's fine'' 'now' ''let's eat before the food gets colder then it already is.''

… … …

I AM BACK! And here is the sixteenth chapter of FirstS!

AS I hope you have noticed, the title above has changed, that will be partly explained in the next extra chapter on Sunday(changed because I got trouble sorting out what I should do in it!)...

And I hope you have noticed that the genre changed from Romance Humor to Romance Drama, that is because I want to less focus on the comedy, but more on the romance between Nanoha and Fate … but mainly because after chapter twenty you all either want to kill me or are going to beg me for the next chapter …

…

…

…

I say this the following six chapters (two or three extra chapters) are going to be small approximations to what this story's main plot will be about!

So stay with me and Read and Review!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	18. Primetime 16,5

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

She sighed.

''Why so depressed?'' Fate asked her looking away from her notes.

The blond was laying on her futon while holding her notes above her face. Her fiancee was sitting at her desk, resting her forehead on the dictionary that laid on it.

She felt strange.

The auburn haired girl couldn't focus on her homework any longer.

Earlier when Fate took her hand into her own, her heart skipped a beat.

It felt strange.

''Nanoha?'' A gentle pat on her shoulder and her heart speed up, her cheeks reddened and her palms began to sweat. That voice resounding in her ears made her feel uncertain and strong at the same time…

It frightened her.

_Ah…I have to answer her. _

She turned to the side and looked up to meet concerned burgundy eyes.

Fate wore her usual one piece pj's which hid her whole body from Nanoha's glance, something she was accustomed to by now.

She herself wore a loose T-shirt and sleeping shorts, Nanoha began to care less and less about the fact that Fate came into her life some-what uninvited…and that was shown in her choice of clothing.

''I was just wondering what you're reading.'' she said smiling at the blond sweetly which earned her a kiss on her forehead and a nice blush gracing her face.

''I was just reading some reports.'' she answered, lifting her lips from the flushed skin of her fiancee.

''I saw that, but are they about?'' Nanoha asked curiously, sometime during their time together, Nanoha started to get a little interested about Fate's work or to say it; She became more aware of the blond intruder.

''You wanna know?'' Nanoha nodded. Fate then stood up and took her hand ''Then come an' lay down wit' me?''she asked innocently with a smile that reflected it, then Nanoha stood up and followed the blonds lead.

This was also something she wouldn't have done something like this… they laid down across from each other and simply stared…normally Nanoha wouldn't have done something like this before, trusting someone as suspicious as Fate, she wouldn't have taken her hand or laid down onto the blonds futon without anything to protect herself with…but now she knew that the blond generously tried her all to make her fall for her…

And although she denied it, deep down knowing that made her feel happier then anything else.

The blond held up the report she was reading and handed it over to Nanoha.

The auburn haired girl looked at it with crossed eyes, she couldn't believe what nonsense the vice-pm was reading ''What's that?'' she asked still not understanding what those walls of text on the papers were about.

''Those are reports for the state funds as well as the damage reports for the Fukushima incident and other naturally and recently occurred disasters . My job is to read them, judge them and solve the most urgent problems.'' she explained and laid them aside ''That's my work for the next two months, the reason for why my mother assigned me as her vice…she tends to make me do the jobs she thinks of are unpleasant.''

Nanoha looked at her for a while. ''So…'' she started, the blond smiled at her ''…you not only have to do homework, but you also do your actual job at the same time?''

Fate reached out for Nanoha's cheek and gently caressed it with a thumb ''I did it already so no worry.''

''Huh?''

''I always finish my work for the next two months in two days, another reason for why my mother tends to shove off her work on me, but now I do it so that I can spent more time with you!'' the blond said with a very bright smile and began to giggle right after seeing how red Nanoha's face got.

In the days they spent together, this time was the first night where they simply enjoyed the company of the other.

The auburn haired girl reached for the hand that caressed her and gently placed her palm above it. There were times she resented such intimacy but the more time they spent together, touches as pure as this one, speed her heart up.

Yet there were also times she just had to question it:

''On the second day we knew each other…when I asked you about yourself, you avoided my question by suddenly talking about Zanbatou's…why did you do that?''

She asked the blond, who began to get a little uncomfortable, yet neither broke eye-lock.

''And no running away this time.'' Nanoha threatened playfully and Fate sighed in defeat.

''I can use one.'' she admitted.

''Use what?'' Nanoha wasn't sure what exactly she admitted.

''I…wanted to brag…and said that…''

Nanoha scooped closer ''Brag about what?'' she asked mischievous smile already on stand-by.

''I can use a Zanbatou.'' Fate confessed with a blush. Nanoha on the other hand had a flabbergasted expression on her face ''**Huh!**'' Fate blushed even harder now ''I'm an martial artist…and before you ask, I learned it when I was younger…''

_'Again' _Nanoha was silent '_She has that look, the same sad look she had back then' _she reached out for to the older blond and snaked her arms around her waist.

Her intent gaze met halo burgundy eyes.

Fate also laid her arms around the girl, her heart beat faster.

So strange.

Whenever this girl was close to her…

Whatever this girl was saying…

It would always reach her heart.

They were gazing at another.

''I-…At least that would explain how you defeated my siblings.'' she said while Fate stroke her back soothingly.

''I learned it from watching my father…not directly of course…but he used to…''

''How was he?''

Fate remembered back, his smile, the way he and her mother laughed ''He was a gently and doting father'' she giggled and Nanoha smiled with her ''a bit overprotective, but I loved him greatly…''

Nanoha watched and listened to Fate, each word and each stroke on her back. Fate talked so intently about her father, how lovey-dovey he was with her real mother and how he always took care of her…and how she always watched him during his daily training…then her shining eyes dulled.

''What happened?'' Nanoha pried gently tightening her grip on the black fabric of Fate's cloak.

Fate's eyes darkened further…

_He was laying on her ground._

_The glass blades all around him were covered in a dark red liquid._

_Drops of red liquid were running down his cheeks._

_He smiled._

_Why did he smile?_

_Because he saved her?_

_And after saving her, he…_

_Why did he smile?_

''I don't want to tal-'' she was kissed.

Before she could finish her sentence, Nanoha kissed her on her forehead.

Her eyes betrayed her once again…

Fate blushed when Nanoha lifted her luscious lips from her face and gazed into her eyes with those beautiful blue-amethyst eyes.

Before either realized it, they leaned their foreheads together.

''You don't have to tell me, just…tell me when you're ready.'' She smiled and held Fate closer.

She wanted to change topics.

''You didn't tell me anything about your mother Lindy.'' she said after a while in their comfortable position.

''I was adopted by her…she took care of me since when I turned eleven…but she was always caring and took care and took her time with me than.''

''And about your real mother?'' Fate smiled sadly and also tightened her grip on Nanoha.

And then she knew.

Something happened.

Words weren't needed.

She knew that Fate didn't want to say it.

But it had to be something that hurt her so deep, that she…

Nanoha hugged Fate as tightly as possible.

She felt responsible for making Fate remember something unpleasing ''Sorry.'' was her meek apology, but Fate returned her embrace and replied ''It's okay…but…can we sleep together like _this _tonight?''

It was a mere whisper.

A mere plea.

''I would be more than happy to do so.'' Nanoha whispered back.

She smiled.

Fate smiled too.

_So close _both thought.

But instead of doing something they simply laid there. Fate took initiative and pulled the sheets of her futon above them.

But then she noticed something.

The way how Nanoha's naked shoulder was leaned onto her face, was in a way ero~tic!

But she ignored it for now…The love of her life was laying beside her for the whole night, what else does she need?

''Good Night Nanoha''

''Good Night, Fate-chan''

That night, neither of the two ha a nightmare…

They just dreamed of flying.

to be continued…

… … …

Okay sorry for the filler, but I wanted to finish the next few chapters before posting them!

And also: I noticed that less and less of you are reviewing, does that mean my writing got worse or is it the story that only building up just now that is driving you away?

What can I do to make you guys review this story?

I will constantly update just as I did till now!

And to make up for my long time of absence I will update two chapters at once on the next Sunday!

Till next time

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	19. Primetime 17

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

She was sleepy.

So~~~~ sleepy.

Even though the food looked especially delicious today and even though her mouth began to water when she saw the cake on the middle of the table, she didn't feel hungry ***Grumble***…

She really didn't feel hungry ***Grumble*** ***Grumble***…

''Nanoha, if you stomach is growling like that then you should already start eating.'' her mother said leaning onto her left hand.

Fate idly ate trying to take a taste of everything Momoko prepared for their breakfast, the cakes, pancakes, bread, meatballs, swiz cheese…some of it couldn't be called breakfast any longer, but it was really good!

After seeing Nanoha's half-closed eyes and her dropped gaze, she shifted in her seat took a spoonful of the cereals before Nanoha and held it right before Nanoha's mouth.

The shorter girl blinked and took a bored glance at the smiling blond.

She opened her mouth and accepted the treat, munching on it.

''Ahm…Fate-san'' Shiro called out to the feeding blond, who also began to much again ''You shouldn't spoil her so much.'' he said slowly while she only hummed as a reply.

Then she felt someone leaning on her shoulder.

''Sleepy'' Nanoha whispered into Fate's neck. The blond nodded and placed her left arm over her shoulders.

''I think Nanoha didn't get much sleep the last few days'' she excused herself together with Nanoha from the table.

AS they made their way upstairs Fate noticed just how tired the girl was ''Do you want me to carry you, princess?'' she asked softly into the auburn hair.

''Carry'' and she obliged.

Holding Nanoha's back with her right arm and pulling her legs upwards with the left _'To think I'd get to carry ya like a princess again.' _she thought happily.

Fate wasn't stupid.

She knew that the auburn haired girl wasn't feeling well the past few days and that she didn't sleep much either.

_'Something must have happened from the time she practically skipped out of Quattro's apartment and our way back…But that can't be…All they seemed to do was raking pictures and Nanoha couldn't have noticed them…or…?' _she thought so thoroughly about the wannabe stalkers but decided that she can think about it later, she didn't notice that they already reached Nanoha's room.

She stepped towards the bed, pushed the covers aside with her foot and laid her soon-to-be-wife onto the soft mattress. Pulling the comforter up to the smaller girls neckline, she proceeded to walk back to the breakfast.

Whilst arriving she questioned ''You probably know what I am going to ask, although I should ask Nanoha herself. But I'm afraid I have to know what's going on!''

The Takamachi's laid their breakfast aside and Momoko began to speak ''Well, we have feared that you're going to ask about_ it…''_

_She was small._

_At the very least nine years old._

_When she was little, she wore her hair in pig tails and used white ribbons to tie them. She also used to follow her father sometimes._

_His work was always interesting, as he always carried a blade with him and would never endanger her safety._

_But one day, on a day her father Shiro would come back home after a rather long week of absence, an event took place that frightened her till today._

_She was eagerly walking back home after school. She whistled a melody her mother Momoko would always whistle while backing._

_She loved her mother's backing!_

_On her way home, she saw a group of on black clothed man approaching her._

_She walked faster away from the men, but they followed after her._

_Her tiny legs tried to get away from the path she walked through…but it was no use…_

_The men in black caught her, ripped her bag from her shoulders and threw her into a dark van._

_She was afraid._

_Her blood was bumping through her veins so much it hurt._

_Her eyes watered and she screamed and cried…she begged and resisted…but they only punched her, told her to be silent or she would regret it._

_She felt sick and cried for the whole time._

_Then her little frame was thrown into a suite._

_Sunlight broke through the large windows…but it didn't reach her._

_A large shadow, fat, stinky and hairy stood before her, a bear like man but with an uglier face towered right before her._

_Her heart beat so fast._

_She was frightened beyond her worst nightmares._

_His large hand came closer to her face…_

''So you're basically telling me that someone had kidnapped Nanoha before me? And she got no other injuries than bruises on her face?''

_'Is that your only concern?'_ Kyouya thought wishing he could punch the blond.

''Yes, but it get's worse-…'' Momoko continued but her husband took over ''When I received word that Nanoha was missing, I knew it had something to do with my old job.''

Fate eyed him unsure what he meant by that.

''You know that I used to work as a bodyguard?'' she nodded ''Well I made some fearful enemies, ex-clients and a certain politician whom I have never seen before…'' he continued to explain that someone he had pissed of in the past might have been responsible for Nanoha's kidnapping…but the worst thing he described was how he was specifically contacted. They would let Nanoha go in exchange for him to endure the pain he inflicted on the kidnapper…

He would never be able to beget his wife again…

''And the worst and most terrifying thing was that Nanoha had to watch everything…she-''

Fate immediately jumped up and spurted towards the staircase.

Quickly slamming Nanoha's bedroom door open…her heart stopped.

On the bed squirming and crying for dear life, was the girl she had come to care for. She got to Nanoha's side, rattled he shoulders, but the girl wouldn't stop screaming.

''Nanoha! Nanoha! Wake up!'' she rattled the poor girl who wouldn't stop screaming…but she got silent all of a sudden.

Her breathing shivered, ragged, sobs escaped her throat and through a clenched jaw, Fate could hear her say:

_''D-Do…Don…Do-…n't hurt…t-…P-P…apa…''_

Fate's eyes turned sharp, her muscles tensed up, but she still held Nanoha softly on her shoulders ''Na-noha'' tears fell from the dreaming girl

_''Help…me''_

A mere whisper as this was more than enough for Fate to immediately engulf Nanoha in her arms, holding her as close as humanly possible, kissing away tears that dared to spill. And when noticed that Nanoha still wouldn't relax…she gently brushed her lips with her own.

In that brief moment when her lips were touched…

_A mysterious blond woman emerged out of nowhere. She was clothed completely in black and carried a massive and large blade around._

_She smashed all the boogie-men with her giant blade._

_After finishing the fiends off, she walked over to her with her blade resting on her shoulders._

_She swung the blade once and embed it into the ground before the little girl…but the little girl slowly grew into an adult…a beautiful princess, as her savior extended her right gloved hand towards her._

_**Her face was light from behind and she couldn't make out the face of her dark knight…**_

to be continued…

… … …

And here is the actual chapter 17! I know it got a little dark but I was in a bad mood and found once again a very bad doujin…I have no other words to say but:

Please enjoy this story and await the next special chapter with much vigor!

Oh and please leave me a review so that I can get better (writing and mood)!

Have a nice day and R&R XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	20. Primetime 17,5

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

She stayed by her side, the whole time gently stroking Nanoha's damp hair.

That angelic face of the girl she couldn't let go off, was twisted in a grimace of pain and hurt just a few moments ago.

How could she leave her, when said girl was clutching at her cloak so firmly.

After Nanoha seemed to have cooled down, Fate laid a gentle kiss onto her head. She headed towards the bathroom next to Nanoha's room and came back with a towel in her hand.

Faintly tracing up and down to dry up or wipe away the sweat on Nanoha's skin. She heard a content sigh from the girl and smiled.

Back to the kitchen table, Fate realized that the Takamachi's stared at her wide-eyed. And before she could speak up, the Takamachi father voiced his families thoughts ''That was the first time I have heard and seen that my daughter calmed down after a nightmare…normally she would continue to scream for a few hours thru…''

''You have seen?'' Fate didn't wan to…she suppressed it…but she blushed as the family members nodded.

''We followed right after you, but you calmed her down in a rather unorthodox manner and you two looked so cute that we just left you two alone!'' an overly beaming Momoko said whistling the rest of her family thought

_'More like you dragged us down with your demonic aura!'_

But that thought soon dismissed when a faint evil smile was sent their way.

''I-…see'' the blond blushed farther.

Soon the next day came without anything significant happening.

Someday, somewhere, Fate and Nanoha sat together on the now shared futon. Nanoha sat in between the blonds legs with her back pressed into the front of her partner in crime.

She felt secure as well as irritated that the blond wouldn't let her go. .

''Won't you finally tell me who that ferret boy is?'' Fate pried blatantly, she knew it was unpleasan topic for Nanoha but she still had to know. Nanoha tensed up, but relaxed again when she felt Fate holding her closer.

It really was time ''I met Yuuno-kun when I was nine'' _before my nightmare _''he got lost in the forest and I helped him get out, that's all.''

''That's all?''

''That's all.''

''O~h! So it was something like that…but why would he want to be a bride?''

''Funny isn't it? I think he's actually gay.''

''That my be true, but it might as well be that he's just a big scaredy cat and got an inferior complex…wait how old was he back back?''

''Twelve or thirteen or so…I forgot most of him already so don't ask,'' Nanoha said as she snuggled close to Fate, who in return pulled the blankets up.

''It's cold.'' Nanoha admitted.

Fate giggled.

''I know, I know it's already summer, but it always get's cold when night falls and my body temperature is low to begin with…so…''

''So?''

Nanoha snuggled even closer, drowning in that unique fragrance of strawberry and lilies. Her head was on the blond's shoulder while her hands placed Fate's arms around her waist.

''so you better keep me warm…'' Nanoha whispered nearly inaudible, but the politician complied and held her girl as close as possible, thought she would still like to kiss Nanoha…

So she did.

Nanoha smiled dumbly when Fate kissed her on the head.

She ignored her blush for now and turned her head slightly to place a sweet kiss on the side of Fate's chin.

They smiled at one another.

''What was _that_ for? The blond asked her playfully as she saw Nanoha mischievous smile ''Payback'' they giggled.

During their long embrace, Fate noticed that Nanoha was slightly shivering, therefore she pressed the girl more firmly against her warmer body and covered them with the blanket as much as possible.

Nanoha who noticed that looked up to see Fate's smiling face.

''Tell me when you're cold'' she lifted one hand from Nanoha's abdomen and caressed her cheek ''I will always warm you.'' she said letting her head rest against Nanoha's.

The auburn haired girl nodded, red as a tomato.

_'That was…an utter defeat.' _she thought but smiled like an idiot when she leaned further into Fate.

For some reason, moment like this would make her forget all her worries.

_''Love you''_ Fate whispered unconsciously drifting off to sleep for a while.

And Nanoha was redder than an habanero.

To be continued…

… … …

A/N

And here I am again with another filler chapter(there will be even more soon to come don't worry!) and after the next extra chapter, the actual story will continue!

The serious arc starts after chapter 19.5! So don't miss all my little updates and hints!

I hope you will continue reviewing me and giving me tips and opinions to improve my writing!

And thanks to CrazyLikeAnko for beta reading everything! You were a great help!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	21. Primetime 18

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_**Her face was lighted from behind and she couldn't make out the face of her dark knight…**_

Nanoha rested her head onto her palm, gazing out of the window. She could remember only some portions of her dream from Saturday. It was Monday again, she felt like she had slept through the whole weekend and that wouldn't be an exaggeration.

What was worse, Fate stayed by her side the whole time.

It was as if Fate was everywhere she went or wanted to go. It wouldn't be so unbelievable seeing as she got amazing stalking skills and governmental intelligences.

But that wasn't what confused her…it was the fact that the arrogant, selfish blonde…became gentler with her.

That morning Fate even made their bento's, woke her up without doing any perverted things…and most surprisingly, she helped Nanoha doing a skit for her mother's birthday.

Her mother smiled with tears of joy in her eyes, it was a sight she wasn't used to and didn't know what to do…the blonde even helped her searching for a suitable gift for her mother…

If it hadn't been for Fate, she would still be depressed to no end by those traumatic experiences of her past…

Fate helped her pack and even carried her school bag, so she couldn't help but think '_Fate-chan has become more caring lately…I wonder…' _she couldn't finish her thoughts though.

The teacher decided to wake her up with a small hit on the back of her head.

Everyone in class laughed, except…

Her blonde haired _fiancee_smiled at her.

_Her heart decided to beat a little faster at that gesture._

...

''Are the preparations complete?'' A bald man asked his companion next to him. They were in an old abandoned building close to the school Nanoha and Fate were going to.

He was glad that everything was going according to their plan, if it wasn't for his comrade who hit a girl with a stick ''And could you please stop that Jack! Even I feel disgusted by your behavior!''

The man named Jack stopped shortly and kicked the girl's butt, her screams muffled by a rope around her mouth ''Sorry Kankei-san, force of habit.'' He lit a cigar, still pressing his feet against the poor girl ''We have around fifteen guys with guns an' blades'' Jack said casually.

Kankei only grimaced massaging his bald head, was it really necessary to go to such lengths for a little brat? _'And why did we even hire this guy?He will hurt our reputation,' _he thought to himself, thinking about ways to dispose of 'Jack' until he remembered the only irregularity in their plan.

''Do we know any more about that blond dude that is rivaling Bon?'' the underling looked at him strangely ''We can' get a 'old o 'im. Notin' even tha school ain't got anything 'bout that rascal.''

_'Strange…I can't help but think that ah know him from somewhere…''_

...

''Lunchtime!'' Fate yelled as she pulled up Nanoha, hands behind the girl's back and knees. Together, they ran through the classroom door and the school building.

''F-Fate-chan! Where the hell are you taking me!'' she screamed, her heart close to exploding from a mix of embarrassment, fear, the fact that nearly the whole student body looked at them and her rapidly quickening pulse because of the close proximity of her face to Fate's.

''To the best moving three star restaurant in the world!'' Fate replied, then saw an open window. Across from the window was a tree and one of it's branches was close.

Turning towards the window she jumped onto the window sill ''Fa-Fate-chan! Wait! You can't mean to-…Kyaaaaaaah!''

They were in the air.

Hundreds of eyes fell out of their sockets as the two girls leapt through the air.

Instantly landing on the cracking branch, Fate carried her screaming princess. Quickly she slid alongside the wooden material that slowly gave in to their weigh. Before the branch could break, she simply jumped onto the ground.

Nanoha gasped for air, all that screaming had dried her lungs. She glared at the smiling blond and started to hit her several times on the head.

''Owowowowowowowowowowo Nanoha! Please stop it! I'm sorry okay!'' She stopped her assault, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing ''You better! I can't believe that you did something that dangerous with me in your arms-…!''

Suddenly realization kicked in…yes, she was indeed in Fate Testarossa's arms, carried like a princess.

She got a full body blush.

Fate then let her down and rested her forehead against Nanoha's.

Said girl flushed an even darker red.

Her eyes glanced right into sincere burgundy ones.

''I'm sorry if I have frightened you,'' she said holding lightly onto the smaller girl's forearms.

Nanoha only nodded and didn't say anything as she was being led to the school entrance.

Her fingers intertwined with Fate's gloved ones.

To be continued …

... ... ...

And once again Thank you CrazyLikeAnko for beta reading! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and here is a little count down:

**...4**


	22. Primetime 18,5

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_They held hands…_

_They rarely did…_

_And they hugged…_

_That wasn't anything new…_

_They blushed…_

_That happens quite often…_

_They lost a bet…_

_Now this is new._

It all began in the morning, instead of their usual quarreling Nanoha and Fate ate their breakfast in silence…utter silence…no munching or crunching could be heard…it was so silent that Momoko couldn't take it any longer.

''Okay what happened?'' she asked agitated whilst the eating couple simply looked up with an ''Hnm?'' They looked at each other and said

''Nothing''

This was strange…

This was truly strange…

''Since when were those two so in synch?'' the Takamachi mother thought to herself. She watched them for a while, not quiet understanding why but…then she noticed…

''Oya Oya~?''

Her daughter and extra froze when they heard the older woman's chuckling.

_She couldn'-_

Both tried to think but were interrupted by the earth chattering declaration of Takamachi Momoko ''I guess you've thought you could hide it from me or?''

They screwed.

''Today's my birthday after all!''

They had to escape!

Nanoha shot Fate a meaningful look to which the blond nodded. They jumped up from the table and quickly proceeded to get their bags…which were taken by Kyouya and Miyuki.

_You think we'll let you go and suffer alone here?_

_We'll take you down with us!_

The note left behind by the siblings said, petrified their baby sis and extra. They completely turned to stone when an iron grip on both of their shoulders was felt.

''I see'' the owner of those overly strong hands said after taking a look at the note the siblings left behind ''So you've lost the bet for who fulfills my birthday wish…but because it's schooldays we will postpone my party to the weekend.'' she said gently and rubbed the shoulders of her prey.

''But you two…'' _Ohoh _Nanoha knew what comes next…they always did it to her mothers birthday _A~h this going to be embarrassing _''Have to do the annual birthday skit for me before you head off for school!''

After that declaration the two offerings were allowed to think of what they'd do.

Fate who of course had to ask her girl just what this all was about. Nanoha explained her in as few words as possible that she and her siblings did a comedy skit for their mother a few years ago, then it appealed and pleased her so good that she demanded one for every year.

''So now we're stuck on doing this…I'm sorry…the bet was after all about who wasn't able to get away from breakfast as fast as possible would have to do that…I'm sorry once again.'' Nanoha apologized after her short explanation of the matter…

She just realized that Fate might as well could stay out of this ''W-We should just give her her resent and apologize for not doin-''

''It's okay, and I just got an idea what we do for this 'skit. ''

Momoko was waiting eagerly for her birthday skit. When she first say her children doing it for her, for the first time in years her daughter…her little baby girl…her cute little Nanoha laughed and had fun.

It was as if the past demise her daughter was slumping in , wasn't loathing at her any longer…_Who would believe such a bullsh*t? _She thought angrily and because she wanted to see that little laughing Nanoha again, she demanded to get a skit for every year,

Maybe she shouldn't have done that…now her family resented it…it was sad but-…

''We're ready! Please come into the garden!''

She heard Fate calling her.

Ever since the blond politician came into their lives Nanoha's though shell of negative and repressed emotions began to crack.

It was as Leonardo said back then…

Fate will break Nanoha's resentful and sad future, carrying her through the ruins of demise and save Nanoha's life as well as rebuild her old childish self…like a dark knight.

She went outside into the garden like instructed.

Momoko expected them to make a small scene where flowers flew into the sky…''Wait flowers in the sky?'' she looked up…and gasped.

Countless little flowers were showering down onto her, some clinging to her hair, but what surprised her the most was in the tree the flowers came from.

On one of it's thicker branches stood a dark knight with a princess in its hands.

She remembered…she'd seen such a scene before, but it were a blond haired boy and a light gray-brown haired girl back then…

''Oh princess of mine, shall I carry thee?'' the blond clad in black said visibly stroking the back of the princess clothed in a combination of the Midori-ya work uniform and a school-uniform.

''Art thou not doing so right now?'' the princess asked, visibly caressing the blond's cheek with a free arm.

''Oh princess of mine, how I wish you'd resent me.'' lowering the head but lifted by a gently hand.

''Why'd thou wish such a thing?'' the flowers she held in her other hand were scattered around by the wind.

''Oh princess of mine, shall I befall the heavens for the grace and beauty?''

''Aren't you just afraid of this mornings melody?''

''Oh princess of mine, shall I carry you to the ends of the world watching the rising sun set?''

''Aren't thou content with our being together now?''

''Oh princess of mine, may I kiss you?''

Faces visibly only inches apart.

''You already did, but let me grand you thee wish.''

They half-closed their eyes.

Close only inches, the angle was right, Momoko surely would think that they've just kissed but their lips didn't touch.

Fate held Nanoha tighter and jumped off the branch, Nanoha squeaked when Fate landed on the flower covered ground.

The flower petals flew, due to the force of Fate's landing, into the air once again. But to the Takamachi mother it looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

The mighty knight carrying her princess protectively and flower petals dancing in the wind around them.

Such a sight Takamachi Momoko witnessed only once before.

The blond let her princess down, that was one of the few times in which she felt like a princess-carrying prince and her heart reflected on that thought, it speed up.

Together the two of them bowed before Momoko and walked over to her.

She had a few tears brimming but wiped them away before the fidgeting two could see it.

When she reached her mother, Nanoha handed her a little wrapped up box from behind her back. Th older woman took the small gift and gaped at the content of it.

In the small box that was handed to her was a golden bracelet with little hearts and clover leafs attached to it.

_''Happy Birthday Mama''_

Her eyes went as wide as possible and her tears were streaming down…

Right before her eyes stood little Nanoha with the brightest smile gracing her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks…right now she saw the small little bright little girl that was thought to never come back.

She hugged her daughter tightly ''Thank you!'' she said.

Nanoha smiled.

After their long embrace ended Momoko shifted her grateful gaze towards the smiling blond ''That you too!'' she thanked but the blond replied that she didn't do anything and that that scene was form one of her novels, but Momoko insisted on thanking

''Thanks to you I've had a beautiful gift by you playing that particular scene and seeing my daughters true smile after a long time.

I can't thank you enough for everything you did for us.''

With that any many other 'thank you's' Nanoha and Fate were off to school.

But there was an open question ''You read novels?''

''My father wrote some and my mother always insisted on playing them with my father…ugh!''

''Oh, okay.'' _And I learned yet another thing about Fate-chan_ she giggled and ran off to school.

To be continued …


	23. Primetime 19

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Right before the school stood a golden truck.

Several students were looking at the expensive looking exterior of the vehicle.

Golden exhaust pipes, golden bumpers, golden windshield wiper, everything was golden.

Fate, with Nanoha right behind her, walked up to the side of the truck that faced the school.

On that side something akin to a door was right before them.

She banged at the door screaming ''Arf!'' and waited until she heard rattling from within.

''Feito!'' A red haired woman threw the door open and beamed at the blond below her. Fate clapped her left hand together with the red head making a slapping sound, before the _Arf _threw herself onto Fate engulfing her in a fierce hug.

''It's been a while since we saw one another!'' The blond said, smiling brightly.

Nanoha on the other hand, could only blink.

Before her stood a tall red haired woman. She wore a black shirt over a small T-shirt that left her belly exposed, completing her outfit were the tight shorts that revealed her long, slender and well toned legs.

The only thing that she could focus on and what was especially unusual about the woman were…those dog ears popping up from the place where her human ears should be.

The woman named Arf tilted her head and eyed her curiously until Fate introduced her officially ''Ah tis' Nanoha. Actaully she's ma future bride.''

Fate lifted their connected hands and kissed the back of Nanoha's palm tenderly…Arf squealed like a hormonal high-school girl…ironic isn't it?

The auburn haired girl blushed like hell even after the blond lifted her soft lips away from her skin and began speaking.

''This is my dear friend Arf.'' She pointed at the squealing woman, ''I met her on my trip to Singapore.''

As Fate explained her relationship with the newcomer, she noticed that Nanoha still had her gaze fixed on Arf's ears.

But before she could answer Nanoha's questioning look, Arf started to make her usual retorts ''What's up! But more importantly'' the redhead turned towards Fate and screamed at her ''I'm so 'appy you've finally moved on from me-…'' earning a fist in her face.

Fate then pulled the groaning woman upwards, smile still present … but it was a threatening kind of smile ''A~rf! Do you have a death wish?''

Arf immediately shook her head, her dog ears sinking into the red locks in a submissive manner.

Nanoha felt a sting in her heart.

Just the way these two interacted with another lead to the thought that they must be close … especially what Arf said jumping at Fate … it made her feel uneasy.

A hand grabbed hers and then lead her into the golden truck.

It was Fate's.

''Arf was simply joking around,'' she said giving Nanoha's hand a squeeze, ''she was already married when we first met six years ago."

As they entered the vehicle's trailer, restaurant like furniture greeted them. Ancient weapons graced the walls, and dog sculptures and paintings were arranged inside the interior nicely. Right next to the entrance was the counter. Behind it was the kitchen, which was an open-kitchen so that the customers knew what the cook was doing.

Right then, a large tanned man emerged out of it. His spiky white hair seemed unnatural together with his dark skin, and his most shocking feature wasn't that he also had dog ears sticking out of his hair, but the dogs following behind him.

"Uhm~?" Nanoha had a blank look on her face when she looked at he large man.

"I'm Zafira," he said in a monotone yet masculine voice.

Fate had to cut in on that introduction, "maybe I should tell you that both had surgery done to get those ears…" Nanoha had saucer like eyes "…and no, those" the blond pointed at the dogs behind Zafira "aren't their kids," Fate said while pinching Arf's cheek.

Her malicious aura intimidated even the big hounds behind the tanned man. They began to whimper in fear with their tails between their legs.

After the rather wild introduction, both sat down together, while the two owners moved behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Both grabbed their cooking utensils and began to work on some vegetables. As Nanoha stared at the cooking couple, she imagined she was watching high class cooks first hand.

"Ahem…Fate-chan…" she just had to ask and, as though the blond immediately knew what she wanted to ask, she spoke.

"These two are running this moving three star restaurant. They don't really have any financial problems 'cause I help them sometimes. But don't let that fool you, these two have learned from masters. Then again…"

"It's not our fault that we are only a three star restaurant!" Arf defended with her back still turned towards them.

"You're eating dog food." had Nanoha been drinking anything, surely she would have spit it out right then and there.

"Not that again! We only eat the instant one and that doesn't mean that we would give our customers _that_!" the redhead screamed over her shoulder. But it was clear that she accidentally said the truth.

That really did happen…at least once.

"That aside, would you mind if I asked you to make the special menu?" Arf blushed furiously.

"Th-the Honeymoon-Special?" The blond nodded, while the auburn haired girl beside her also got a full body blush.

But then Nanoha felt her mobile phone vibrate.

Zafira began to speak while frying rice and slicing vegetables "Fate, your package arrived today," he said hearing Fate's chuckling.

"Lemme guess? The agency didn't let you through 'cause of your dog fetish, right?" Fate smiled evilly not realizing that her fiancee was completely silent.

Nanoha's face paled as she read the text message she received:

_If you don't come to the 'valley' soon, we are going to hurt your friend._

To be continued …

… … …

A/N The next special chapter, like 18.5 don't have any big relation to the main story, they take place at times when the main story doesn't focus on the drama.

And thanks once again for CrazylikeAnko for betareading! YOu are a great help like always!

And before I forget it the next chapter of "Just How Much I Love You" will be posted on Tuesday if this chapter of FirstS gets more than ten reviews! If not ...well we see |D


	24. Primetime 19,5 28,5

(Chapter takes place in a different scenario somewhere within the main story)

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Arf and Zafira were cooking their Honeymoon-Special feast for the blushing couple before them. Although both were masters in the culinary arts, their dog fetish was a little overbearing.

Some students who dared to take a peek into the moving restaurant were shocked by all the dog decorations plastering the inside and pushed away by the prices.

How could someone pay that …

Only if you are filthy rich, like the two dog loving friends, or are friends with the keeper to get a discount for everything, like the one who tenderly caressed her love's hand.

While they were waiting for their food, the auburn haired girl just had to ask something, "How long are Arf-san and Zafira-san staying in front of the school?"

Before her blond haired companion could answer, Arf said over the counter "As long as Feito can bear us!" she sounded happy as she placed two plates right before them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pronounce my name like that?" Fate asked through gritted teeth.

"That's how you spell it!" Arf defended herself whilst her husband and Nanoha giggled.

After being served the whole course the soon-to-be-wed flushed red.

"Why did you have to order this menu again?" Nanoha asked, unsure how the situation got to where they were.

"Because it was the cheapest," Fate answered just as uncertain about the whole subject.

"Is it so dissatisfying?" Arf asked them with more than a few tears in her eyes, which shocked the two.

"No no no, that isn't it! … it's just …" They looked at the twenty plates before them with medium sized meals on each.

They gulped, "Why so many?"

" 'Cause if you're Feito's bride that's gotta mean yer just as much of'n glutton as 'er!" Arf answered with a laugh.

What she didn't know yet was that Fate's temperament for matters about Nanoha got a really low tolerance line.

"He~h?"

Nanoha could sense Fate's murderous intentions and she expected something like this to happen :

"_Who do you think my wife is?" _or _ "Oh, I'm so going to kill you!"_

She didn't like the course of her thoughts and grabbed the blond's shoulder just as she opened her mouth.

That gesture made a certain impulse in Fate stir … an impulse thought only animals possessed …

She stopped trying to yell at Arf like Nanoha intended, instead she took a piece of sheep pork and positioned it right in front of the auburn haired girl's mouth.

Taking it as a friendly gesture Nanoha accepted the token … just when she bit down, Fate immediately lifted her chin and took half of the pork piece into her mouth.

Nanoha froze.

Arf let the plate she held fall.

Zafira went comatose while standing.

And Arisa plus Suzuka flushed beet red and their jaws dropped.

Only Fate smirked while looking at her girl in a way that said _I've got you and you can't do anything about it! _

A vein pooped and she accepted the challenge.

But in the end she noticed far too late that chewing on the same piece resulted ultimately with their lips connecting…her only option was either to admit defeat and stop chewing on the piece any longer, or to kiss the blond as the result of Fate's challenge …

Her face was right in front of Fate's, only inches of the pork between them. Nanoha's eyes held a mischievous gleam which made Fate began to wonder just what the hell they'd gotten themselves into.

The auburn haired girl closed her lilac eyes and leaned forward.

Taken by surprise by the sudden action the blond accidentally let go of the pork, which was instantly slurped in by the bold flaxen brunette.

Smiling in victory at having left Fate completely baffled, Nanoha realized she hadn't taken into account one thing, and that thing that shocked her considerably were the faces of the four people around her, safe for Fate.

"Nanoha-cha~n," Suzuka suddenly had a Chesire Cat grin and voice shocking her girlfriend further and making their friends cringe.

"You sure are daring, Nanoha-cha~ hihihi."

On that day Takamachi Nanoha awakened Tsukimura Suzuka's creepy side…by accident.

Later on Fate and Zafira engaged in a close combat fight with Nanoha and Arf at the sidelines.

"Looks like my hubby's got a hard time," Arf commented. Nanoha on the other hand sat down on the ground but she didn't look all that happy.

"Just why does she have to fight all the time?" she asked the older woman.

"It's more of a reassurance than a fight."

"Reassurance?"

"Yep! Wit' a body like 'ers that's to understand."

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked in a semi-calm bewildered manner, at which Arf eyed her oddly.

The red haired woman's eyes turned serious when she asked the younger girl "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? What is it with Fate-chan's body?"

Arf turned away and looked at the fighting blond _'So even though you opened up that much, you still didn't tell her…are you that afraid?' _then she noticed that Nanoha was looking sternly at her, eyes searching for answers…she also noticed that the girl's shaking hands were clutching on the fabric of her skirt.

"It's no' ma place to tell ya. Ask Feito when she's ready m'kay?"

Nanoha still held a firm gaze on Arf, but it soon drifted off into the direction of her fiancee "Aren't I at least allowed to know about her? To care for her?" She asked remembering those sad eyes that were so much like her own.

Arf blinked at that response from the girl and laughed inwardly '_At least you've found yourself the right girl!' _she thought with a bright grin and a reassuring clasp on the girl's shoulders, then turned towards her husband and yelled "Honey do you need help?" But he was to absorbed by Fate's constant attacks.

"Geez!" and together with Nanoha she laughed.

To be continued …

… … …

A/N Last filler chapter…the thing is that this chapter can either happen after chapter 19 or 28, but that is for you to decide.

The next chapter will make you want to kill me, for sure!

And once again thanks to CrazyLikeAnko for betereading the whole thing!

The next chapter will be up either on wednesday, today or nex sunday ...depends on how many reviews I'll get for this chapter! XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	25. Primetime 20

Blame the author from 'Whipped' and that f*cking cliff hanger of his…that one ruined my day together with all those doujins… was in a foul mood when I first wrote this chapter! |C

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_**If you don't come to the 'valley' soon, we are going to hurt your friend.**_

She ran.

Her legs hurt.

After reading that text message on her cell phone she couldn't stop herself from running.

Away from school.

Away from that truck.

Away from Arisa's and Suzuka's worried looks.

Away from Fate.

Tears were spilling from her eyes, just remembering the expression on Fate's face after the auburn haired girl told her to wait for her later. Not to follow her. Not to worry about her. She couldn't bear looking at the blond's face any longer…knowing that…

It wasn't going to end.

Neither the pain from straining her muscles nor the pain inflicted to her heart.

It pained her more than anything, _Fate-chan,…I'm sorry…But we won't be together any more! We can't be together any more! _even more tears streamed along her creamy skin _I-I-I don't want you to get hurt because of me!_

The 'valley' as they called it, was the dead end of the Ikebaku Prefecture, close to where she lived. It was positioned between dark buildings that didn't let much light onto the ground, dimming everything in a depressing and forbidding orange. Junk was thrown there from time to time by the Yakuza…

It was a place where no sane person would go to except…when they were summoned.

She stopped shortly, catching her breath while leaning her aching body against a street light. She couldn't focus. Out of breath. Everything within her wanted to get away from that place.

To get away from them.

To get away and run.

Run back into the arms of that woman in her dreams.

_I want to go back to Fate-chan!_

She thought but stopped.

She hadn't thought that, had she?

She couldn't…have,…right?

Why was the stalking, possessive, aggressive and annoying blond taking such a big spot in her mind, her heart…_That annoying smile she would sent my way. Those strong yet gentle arms that were so damn difficult to get away from…these…_tears were dangerously close to fall once more …_eyes…that tell me…that she wants to be close to me…hold me…protect me…_she rubbed her eyes getting rid of the wetness and walked on…

She still had time.

She looked at her cell phone, _Would she come if I sent her a mail? _She shook her head frantically, _Of course she would! But..._ her thoughts trailed off.

And before her realizing it, she stood before the lions' den. It looked like a regular dead end, some leafs of the overgrowing trees laid on the ground. The trees towered above the stone walls which were bordering the right side of the place where she stood now. She was still looking at her cell phone.

"Waiting for a call huh?" Nanoha was pushed from behind into the wall before her. She landed on her knees. A harsh pain went through her system, the rest of her body slumped against the hard material. She tried to stand up, trying to lift herself with her arms against the walls.

But her back was kicked and her whole front was pressed against the concrete. The two buildings blocking the sunlight, shaded the small alley in a contrasting orange.

She was terrified!

They were climbing over the walls, through the trees and smirked devilishly.

A rough hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her upwards.

Her own heartbeat echoed through the canvas.

"Oi Jack! Don't leave any marks on her! She belongs to bon!" A bald man grabbed the arm that held her up. His large muscular body covered in a Londsdale T-shirt that was too tight.

"I'm only playing around Kankei-san," 'Jack' said mockingly, his smudged face and his eerily hair shimmered under the hard gaze of the elder. The other thugs also closed in on them trapping Nanoha between the corner of the 'valley' and them.

She was terrified.

Her whole body shook and she didn't dare to move. Her mind screamed…but her body wouldn't listen to her.

A large, scarred hand approached her neck, strangling her. She tried to pry that hand off of her, digging her fingernails deep into this monstrous hand to the point that blood dripped. But the hand didn't flinch. Kankei didn't even flinch expecting such a reaction from the auburn haired girl.

"Call the blondy!" He tightened his grip and strangling sounds came out of her throat "She-…doesn't…have anyt-hing t-…to...do-…with this!… "she talked through gritted and clenched teeth, she didn't want Fate to get involved no matter what.

_She?_ The bald man thought but the others already began to mumble "Tsk, a dyke huh?" but before they could talk any more he silenced them "Doesn't matter!" he directed his attention to Nanoha again "Call her, tell her that you reject her! That you love and will marry our young master Yuuno!" he demanded out of her, but the way her face looked like as he mentioned it made it clear…

He sighed, seems like he had to threaten her "You know what will happen to your friend?" Then suddenly he heard zippers opening and spun his head towards his men.

Nanoha's eyes widened.

Each and everyone of the Yakuza pulled the zippers on their pants open. Lecherous grins spreading through the legion like a disease.

"OI! I TOLD YOU, that she belongs to bon!" The bald man screamed, he couldn't believe that his men became the same beings as that man _Speaking of which where is he?_

"But her *sshole doesn't" she was pulled away from Kankei. She bit down, whoever held her now was to let her go. The smug arm that held her around her neck was bitten with all the strength she could muster, but it wouldn't let her go.

She kicked backwards, trying to hit the crotch of her attacker…but failed…

"Hehehe~You know, I'm called Jack the Raper."

Her eyes shot wide open, as a rough hand grabbed her left breast and ripped the fabric of her shirt off of her skin.

The nightmare returned…

…and no one can save her…

_Fate-chan!_

to be continued…

… … …

Sorry for this chapter, but it kind of develops on its own if everything you see and read is depressing…That was weeks ago, by now I'm finally a little normal at least XD)

The next chapter will be a real surprise!…Or not…

…I uploaded this chapter only because I was kind of in a slump!

P.s. Because you all are so loyally reading my stories, I will grant you all a wish. Either I will give you options or you will simply have to discuss on that with each other XD

P.s.s. Well I accidantelly updated chap 21 instead of 20 TT^TT at least not many how read it XD Please forget what you have read *angry eyes*

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	26. Primetime 21

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

There was this sound.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

In a steady rhythm.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

The tapping of one pair of feet on the ground slowly approaching.

The lethal men turned their heads. All except two.

One girl was staring right into the direction of that melody.

That song mouthed by those luscious lips.

It was but only humming.

That symphony reaching her heart.

Where did she hear it before?

A long black coat with white lines following along the fabric that spun to the back around the waistline reached down to a pair of boots, dark with a silvery coating at the front. Dark gloves with the backside covered in hardened leather and an embed iron plate above the knuckles. A large and heavy looking object resting on her right shoulder. A black ribbon tied up hair in a low ponytail. Golden blond tresses that floated in the nearby non-existent wind.

An aloof smile sent towards her.

Determined burgundy eyes fixed onto her.

The men began to reach for their weapons in the holsters. One of them brave enough to approach her, his dirty smile and his eyes practically fixed onto her bust.

"So you're the dyke, huh?" he grumbled and extended his hand towards the place his eyes dirtied "Here for some fun, huh?" he said, then noticed that her gaze was solidified straight ahead onto Nanoha's.

It was as if they weren't even there in her conscious…

Instantly realizing that he was reaching for the blond, Nanoha screamed "FATE_CHAN!" but she was once again strangled by Jack's arms.

The brute nearly closed the distance between his hand and the ever grinning blond, until…she wasn't before them anymore.

A soft gust of wind went through their lines.

Starting with a quick spin of the tall object rightwards, she balanced both feet on her toes. Using the momentum and speed a strong grip pulled the flatness of the object sidewards. Fast strikes by spinning the object and her body in synch resulted in the fast handling.

Bit by bit some of the cloths around the object were lifted.

The part she held onto was spun behind her back in an half circle towards her left side where the left hand stopped the movement. The object was swung over her shoulders once more, both hands still attached onto the material. Letting the object fall, the body turned sideways, catching the place were the fabric came off and advanced farther.

Kankei paled. Only he was aware of her movements which couldn't be followed by his men's eyes. Only he was aware of the invisible movements, the sharp turns and the stepping and sliding of the black boots on the concrete.

He remembered.

He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

As if he faced _it _once again.

The bald man was the most experienced in the whole family, therefore he was at least aware of what slipped through his men's notice. But only because he could see _it _doesn't mean that he could react to _it_.

Nanoha looked up.

Somewhere along the way her mind could only focus onto what was before her. That Jack guy yelled into her ears that the blondy will be pushed over, violated and raped right before her eyes and that she could do nothing against it…

But that was before a large shadow towered before them.

He couldn't even blink as the pitcher hit him, slamming him into a wall…

But the motion didn't stop and with less than the blink of an eye the tip of the slightly uncovered weapon was pointed at his neck, daring him to move. Then she embed it over her right shoulder into the ground, creating a creaking sound.

"Nanoha."

She cowered, holding her shivering body with both arms.

"Nanoha."

She cried and her mouth hung loose to let a strangled and cracking cry out.

"Nanoha."

Her eyes full of tears looking up, just slightly, and gaping…

Her savior kneelt before her extending her hand towards the shivering girl. Her face was lite from the dawning sun and two burgundy irises looked straight at her, with compassion and love.

Fate looked at the crying girl calling out to her once more, but the auburn haired girl wouldn't move. She got closer to her, cupping the girl's cheek with her left hand, the object still held by her right.

She go closer and closer lightly embracing the shivering girl.

Fate kissed Nanoha.

A loving kiss.

An reassuring kiss.

Fate's gentle eyes soothed Nanoha's, quitening some of her insecurities.

They parted but reconnected their lips once more. Fate knew that Nanoha needed a gentle and reassuring touch to ease her heart. "Nanoha," she called out to the smaller girl, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Nanoha's face flushed red, the blond's face was still so close.

"I will always protect you, Nanoha. I won't allow anyone to violate you. I won't allow you to be taken away from me. I won't allow anyone to scare you!" She kissed her once more and tenderly caressed her cheek, wiping away loose tears while saying "I want to be the only one allowed" she ran her thumb over Nanoha's lips, parting them "to touch you, to love you and cherish you, to protect you from all who dare to try to defile you…" she lifted her hand from the younger girl's cheek and stood up.

Nanoha grabbed the retreating hand with her own, still shaking. Fate looked at her fondly, till her gaze hardened "I won't allow" she turned , inch by inch her hand parted from the girl she loved "Any degenerate to hurt my love with their filthy hands!" she half turned , her face still looking at Nanoha's.

Kankei-san gaped.

His existence shook.

His eyes vibrated as he saw the slowly standing up woman…

He didn't see the present any longer…

_Broad shoulders rocked back and forth…_

_The large object in the right hand was lifted off he grounds into the air once again…_

_The black cloak fluttered in the dusty wind…_

His breathing hitched and sweat erupted everywhere on his body, not even one muscle dared to do any unnecessary movement.

_Long blond hair tied in a low ponytail cascaded from side to side…_

_A sharp burgundy eye stared backwards over the owner's left shoulder, it appeared to gleam through the shadows cast onto the ground…_

His henchman regained composure and stared slightly dumbfounded, scared and agry at the blond woman.

Jack also began to open his eyes, but as soon as he saw those crimson orbs staring at him, through his soul and body, even he couldn't help but panic…though neither of the thugs were clever enough to see it.

Kankei extended his right and left hand, goosebumps were sent throughout his body, he signaled the 'youngsters' not to move. They eyed him in question, wanted to protest, but all of them stopped when they saw the terrified expression on his face.

Blazing red eyes glared at him which sent an ice cold shiver down his spine…

Before him wasn't the rival of his young master…

Before him wasn't a woman…

Before him once again…

"_Le-Le…Leonardo…Testarossa…"_

Red orbs turned into slids, a low growl erupted through gritted teeth **"Don't" **A cold wind soared within the 'valley' **"ever say that **_**name **_**with your dirty mouth!" **that inhuman voice full of combined anger, from daring to hurt Nanoha, from saying that name out loud in such a disrespectful manner.

The bald man's breath faltered, turning irregular. Some of his men screamed to simply shot the woman but they stopped when he screamed "RETREAT!" at which all of them looked at him in utter shock.

"Did you seriously not realize what happened just now?" he looked at them terrified "Did you seriously not realize that she dismantled you lot?" instantly the thugs grabbed towards their holsters only to realize that the holsters were cut off "Did you not realize that" the cloth wrapped around the tall object lifted "that" a long black handle appeared with "That" a large blade attached to it. It was at least two meters long.

"**THAT,THAT THING'S A F*CKING ZANBATOU!" **he qiuickly grabbed Jack and pushed the stunned brats backwards.

Fate lifted her Zanbatou once again…and Kankei-san screamed "SHE'S A SHINIGAMI!"

An harbinger of death, disposing of all those who stand in their way. That one word was enough. Every last one them ran. Ran for dear life. Not one of them forgot the gruesome stories Kankei told them when he was drunk…when he was crawling on the ground in fear while remembering his younger days. Not one of them forgot the sight of their veterans crippled and mingled laying on the ground mourning for their lives' end.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _

A voice echoed from the tall buildings. An iron grip held one of the thugs, he was thrown at the enemy before her. Then she proceed in swinging her large blade around to play baseball. Using the momentum of each swing to spin half her body and her arms into each swings direction, so that she wouldn't have to use too much energy.

In less than thirty seconds only five could get away from the alley called 'valley' while the others, a total of fifty, were completely knocked out.

Letting the tall object rest against a wall Fate walked over to Nanoha once again, knelling before her and reaching with her right hand.

But the girl moved backwards against the wall.

She was afraid.

Never had she seen such a gruesome display of violence, though no one was dead.

But she was afraid.

Afraid of the woman before her.

Afraid that all she did made the blond hate her.

She didn't move, strangling her sobs and cupping her nearly exposed chest…

She didn't want the blond any closer, fearing that her heart may explode out of embarrassment…

That was until she saw Fate's extended hand.

The little bit of skin that was exposed, between the leather glove and the sleeve, was bleeding from what seemed to be a large scar.

Her mind stopped.

Fate was bleeding…

…not only her hand…

"Why?"

"Because you mean more to me than I myself do." Fate turned around, showing her back to Nanoha "Piggy back ride" she said to the confused girl.

…

The bald man and his four companions were still running, the main house was just across the street. They had to report it. _Bon will not be pleased. _Kankei thought.

…

_She's bleeding _Nanoha thought feeling a weight on her heart.

She was on the back of the blond with her legs straddling the blond's waist and her arms around Fate's shoulders. Nanoha grabbed the fabric on the blond's arms slightly.

It was damp…and when she lifted her hands she saw a red liquid covering her palm…

Her brain stopped once more…

Tears formed…

She felt disgust…disgust with herself…she was responsible for Fate's injury…she was responsible for all that misfortune!

"If you think that I got injured by those thugs, forget it," the blond said jokingly, she carried Nanoha with one arm behind the smaller girl's leg and carried her blade with the other, dragging it behind her.

The younger girl began to cry "Bu-…t" Fate stopped briefly but went on.

"I don't like it when you cry…" she admitted in a sad tone "Actually, only a few veins popped."

Nanoha tensed up.

"Cheer up, it's not your fault…Mastering a Zanbatou means putting an enormous amount of stress to the body…in my case it's not as bad as with my teacher…But just that little fighting caused such damage to my body…" she looked down a little, whispering _"It also means I am still no good" _

Nanoha rested her auburn tresses onto the blond's shoulders.

_"Why?"_ she asked meekly, squeezing Fate's shoulders tightly.

"I already said so: Because you're more important to me than anyone. And I don't need a reason for loving you."

And then Fate began to sing.

A melody.

A symphony, so familiar to the younger girl that she couldn't help but feel secure…

Couldn't help but remember those ruby orbs…

Couldn't help but fall asleep.

to be continued…

... ... ...

What can I say but: SORRY!

Some of you had the special right to read this chapter before the last one...(To tell you the truth I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapters TT^TT)

But don't fret, I promise you all that the next few chapters will just as much makes you jump out of yer socks!

Why I say that?

Don wanna tell ya XD

Just wait for the next chapter and hope that the growing suspicion in your hearts doesn't kill you XD

But still thank you for reading this chapter, Everyone out there who had a bad day because some doujins or stories you've found turned out to be garbage or worse,

For everyone who wanted to kill certain face-less bastards created by the perverted imagination of those authors,

For everyone and anyone who wanted to get out a giant blade/barrel/bazooka to murder face-less bastards,

This chapter is for all those who wanted to see the bad guys being pushed around like ragdolls, nearly killed for false mercy, and see them being cripled for life like the mongrels they are!

This chapter is for you! You! YOU! **YOU!**

**So please be so kind and R&R or I see myself no update next weeklimit is as always a nice little ten(twenty)reviews.**

The last phrase was to one half a joke XD


	27. Primetime 22

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Fate carried her fiancee along the river shore. She didn't want anyone but Nanoha to listen to her song.

That song was meant only for the one she wanted to spent the rest of her life with.

She carried the now sleeping girl into the Midori-ya, ignoring the confused stares shot her way by the customers.

Instantly Momoko and Shiro rushed towards the blond and their youngest child on her back.

"Not here," Fate mouthed and the parents stopped, looked at one another and nodded.

"Dear customers! We are sorry to inform you that we are closing for today due to certain circumstances. We beg you pardon!" Momoko said aloud and bowed deeply while Shiro lead the politician and his daughter to the backroom.

Fate laid the sleeping girl onto the couch and was instantly pulled up by the collar of her coat "What happened to my daughter?" Shiro glared at her, all his muscles clenched and his teeth gritted together.

But Fate only looked at him indifferently.

"Rather, explain me why you never noticed that Yakuza targeted Nanoha?" she asked him voice cracking in anger.

The older man blinked, gaped, then his eyes widened. His grip loosened and his arm fell limply to his side.

Gaze turned downwards.

Realization stabbed him…

His jaw clenched even further to the point that blood escaped his gums.

"How did you find her?" he asked calmly but his fingernails still bore into his palms.

"I noticed that Nanoha had troubles the moment I've met her two weeks ago" she explained shocking Shiro and the entering Momoko.

"Nonononono! I didn't mean tha-" he began but was interrupted "I saw it in her eyes," Fate said.

"Her eyes, the moment she looked into mine, said that she wanted to be saved…that she wanted no one to hate her…That alone was enough for me to want to stay by her side."

Momoko stepped in "Fate, please tell us what happened…"

The blond looked with piercing burgundy eyes into the amethyst ones of the older woman "I tailed her, after a strange message was displayed on her phone earlier."

"Then?"

"Well I had a faithful dog at my side who has a pretty sharp ears and a pretty good nose."

…

"Achooo!" a certain red head sneezed making her stoic husband chuckle.

"Someone must be talking about your beauty," he teased, getting his ear bitten by her.

…

"And you did go through the city with _this_?" Kyouya was entering from the backdoor in his hands the handle of a very large blade.

"This thing's so large, I would only be able to swing it twice and all my muscles would rip…" He looked at the blond in awe, before pointing with his finger towards two puddles of a read liquid on the ground.

Right underneath the blond's palms.

Momoko and Shiro paled.

"Wh-Wha" Momoko stuttered as her hands raised to cover her quivering mouth.

"Why?" Shiro asked her, as he saw more drops of blood seeping through the fabric of her clothes and falling to the ground.

"A few old scars reopened, that's all." she sad turning away from the family just as Miyuki also came in.

Blond hair swayed from side to side as she walked toward the couch Nanoha laid on, she smiled but didn't reach out for her.

So badly she wanted to caress the girl's cheek…then she noticed red tints on the girl's legs and a few red stings all over her clothes…

Her blood soiled Nanoha…

How could she…

"Aren't you a woman too?" Momoko asked, but the blond walked past her.

"You didn't have to do any of what you did!"

She balled her fists feeling how the blood stuck to her palms the fiercer she pressed her fingers together.

She stopped right in front of the door "My life is solely for Nanoha."

Kyouya snapped and yelled at her "Aren't you a politician? Can't you just get some special forc-…"

He got punched in the face by Miyuki, who whispered to him "Do you really think you can summon them just for personal reasons."

Fate slightly turned towards them.

Her lifeless gaze froze the Takamachis "What use is it for me to be a folk's woman if I'm unable to protect the girl I love?" Momoko's gaze hardened

"_What does it matter to live…if I can't see/protect her anymore?"_

Those words haunted her since back then "Show me your hand, please… At least we should bandage it so that Nanoha doesn't worry. Miyuki could you get spare clothes for Nanoha?" The older auburn haired woman walked closer to the blond reaching out for the balled fist…but it was pulled away from her grasp.

"I'll show you…" Fate said turning towards the room.

She grabbed the tips of her glove and let the blood seeped fabric slip off her skin…

The Takamachis paled…stopped all activity and covered their mouths.

Everywhere on the blond's right hand were surgery scars, over each bone, each knuckle and some were still stitched…

Yet Momoko asked her unfaltered "What are you going to do?"

"_Finish what I began."_

to be continued…

… … …

Okay here is chapter 22 and we are moving to the finishing line of the first third of the story!

Wait for chapter 26! that will mark the line and I will also take a hiatus from the story at that point !

So hank you for keeping up with me and please R&R XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	28. Primetime 23

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"_**Finish what I began."**_

Miyuki covered her mouth with both hands. She was walking around the house and got into Nanoha's room to get spare clothes for her sister…but she couldn't help but collapse against the wardrobe. The sight of Fate's scared hand made her shiver and tears well up in her eyes…

"If her hands are looking that badly…then …what about the rest of her body?" she sobbed…

Shiro held Fate by her arm, noticing how strong she was. He couldn't let her go.

Yet…how should he put it,…he felt like back then…he couldn't do anything for his friend and he regretted it more than anything…

So he won't let Nanoha go through what her motherhad to endure for the rest of her life.

"Fate, please stay here…be by Nanoha's side," he begged, but he could only stare at the blond's back.

They stayed silent for a while, only their breathing could be heard.

"Shiro-san do you know how it feels to regret something?"

"Yes I do," he answered knowing fully well what she intended to do. Yet he couldn't help but reminisce _it._

_A crying woman, clutching the edge of a grave while tears wet the monument. _

_Break, jealousy, helplessness, all those feelings piled up for years disappeared when he noticed…_

_He lost his friend…_

_And he will never see him again. Brawl with him again. Laugh and swoon over their wives ever again._

_He lost his friend._

_He lost his sworn brother._

_He lost his chance to repay him!_

"Then do you know how it feels like to helplessly watch?" Fate asked him, still not turning around to face him.

He nodded, "Yes I do."

_S__everal thugs, his friend covered in blood from all the hits he took… Why didn't he he jump in earlier to save him?_

Shiro then remembered…when Nanoha was kidnapped…he clenched his free hand in a fist when he remembered the his daughter's screams calling him.

Fate didn't turn, didn't speak for a while…until she turned around with tears brimming in her eyes but a determined look.

"_**Do you know how it feels like knowing that you are the reason of your parents' regret?"**_

Fate turned her sight to the front once more. Every ounce of blood drained from his face…eyes widened the more he realized what was said. Shiro looked blankly at the pony-tailed blond's unwavering back. The older man's arms fell limply to his side.

A whisper of wind grazed the front door.

A strange mass of determination gazing at the darkening sky. Unmovable resolve focused solely ahead. And he reminisced the tall, prideful back always standing before his loved ones, mile-long blond hair swaying in the non-existent wind.

Shiro couldn't help but say it, "Come back no matter what! And don't let any of them get away my son-in-law!" Prideful and unwavering.

Fate chuckled and half-turned towards him once more, "Shouldn't that be daughter-in-law?" she jokingly asked him, lightening the mood, and the older man smiled brightly.

"No, because I accepted you as both…and because you'll be Nanoha's husband." She smiled at his words knowing fully well that he confused himself just now.

"Fate." Both adults looked at the source of the voice, seeing an auburn haired woman looking at them from the kitchen door. It was dark inside the house.

Momoko walked up to Fate. Her steps echoed on the front door. Staying before Fate was hard…she looked so much like him…the older woman took as much of her resolve as possible when she reached and held the younger woman's right hand, "Please don't make the same mistake as Leonardo." She squeezed the hand tighter, "Those you love won't accept that you bear the burden all alone…don't," her heart ached, "leave _her _alone."

The throbbing in her heart resounded within her whole body.

Fate looked at her, not even slightly unfazed and sighed, "And here I thought you wouldn't remember me." A smile grazed her lips once more before she grabbed the door with her free hand.

"Thanks." With that she was out of Momoko's grasp.

Shiro walked up to his wife rubbing her shoulders gently as she began to cry in his arms, "She _is _his daughter…" he said, "…so you shouldn't worry yourself!"

Then Kyouya suddenly stomped into the peaceful interaction of his parent's. He was out of breath and appeared slightly panicked, "Where is Fate?"

The elder pair looked at him, then his father answered, "She just left-"

"Did she take any weapons with her?" The panic in his voice was evident, "She left her Zanbatou behind…" he whispered not daring to speak out loud his fears as he lifted up the handle of the overly large blade in his hands.

They paled. Momoko instantly dashed towards the door only to be stopped by her husband and son "I'll go after her, you stay behind," Shiro demanded .

She looked at him bewildered, shock and panic reflecting in her eyes. He immediately grabbed the large blade in his hands and lifted it up, laying the clothed weapon on his right shoulder, "I'll be right back!" And with that he stormed after the blond…

Then he stormed back, "Do you know where she ran off to?"

Kyouya slammed his head onto the shelf.

Momoko walked up to her husband and handed him a blinking black device. He looked at her blankly, "Use the tracking device I planted on her just now!"

Husband and son looked at her.

"What? You think I would let her go just like that?"

to be continued…

Countdown…3

... ... ...

And really only 5 reviews? If I don't get more the next time I will not tell you what really happned to Fate's body XD

Please be so kind and R&R XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	29. Primetime 24

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Bon! Please stop it! Give up on that girl!" Kankei screamed at his young master, but the pony-tailed blond boy didn't listen to his pleading. Several men surrounded them.

Jack was dead.

For going against orders, he was shot directly to the head.

"Kankei-san, I won't allow that woman to take away my husband!" The men looked at him and he blushed, pushing up his glasses, "I-I mean soon-to-be-bride…"

All of them thought simultaneously _We are not convinced._

But he only remembered. It was a memory, that engraved itself in his heart…

Back then he had run away from home. The family he belonged to now was dangerous! They had guns, blades, scars and Toast everywhere.

Back then he didn't know anything about the world except that the blond was dangerous**.** At that time when he got lost in the forest, a seven year old girl with pig tails stood before him.

To him she appeared like a knight in shining armor…except she wore a white elementary school uniform. She led him out of the forest where his new family was waiting in tears.

For the first time in his life he felt home.

And now his hus- soon-to-be-bride was about to be stolen by the devil herself. What else could he do but kill his rival?

_The Main-house is like a fortress…So why do I feel so uneasy? _Yuuno asked himself as he glanced at the rising moon.

…

She woke up. A familiar sight was displayed before her eyes, it was the ceiling of her room. Her gaze turned to her right. "I see so you are awake." The warm smile of her mother brightened her too.

She tried to stand up. "Don't move yet! You still are in shock because of what happened today," her mother said, gently laying her back on the bed.

Everything in her memory was blurry, some flashbacks of school, their encounter with Arf…wait…something felt amiss…something,…or someone!

"Fate-chan!" She shot up remembering that the blond wasn't here.

A void feeling turned her guts around and her heartbeat fastened, where was the blond pervert?

"Where is Fate-chan?" She got a hold on her mother's shoulders.

"Calm down first, Nanoha," she said softly avoiding eye-contact.

The girl began to panic, "B-But," but Momoko simply embraced her, calming the storm within her daughter's heart a little.

It didn't feel right.

It just didn't feel right.

"Where is Fate-chan?" she asked her mother again, ending the long embrace they had. She was tense and felt anxious, fleeting memories of what happened that afternoon…she felt even more worry entering her heart.

Momoko only looked at the frightened form of her daughter and sighed. "Nanoha," she started, getting the attention of her daughter, "Nanoha we have to talk."

Nanoha looked at her wryly, "About where Fate-chan went to?" she asked her concerned, but her mother only shook her head while grasping her daughter's hands with her own.

"I can't tell you where she is now." Her daughter's eyes watered and that alone made it even harder for Momoko to continue, she simply wanted to sooth her daughter's heart, to make the pain go away …but... "Nanoha, we have to talk about your feelings."

"Rather than talking about me, we have to look for Fate-chan!" she demanded panicking once again.

"Why?" the older woman asked calmly, at which her daughter stopped.

"Wha-"

"Why are you so fixed on her now?" Nanoha didn't expect that question, so she fell silent.

Right.

That's right.

"It's my fault that Fate-chan got caught in my situation…that she got hurt…" she answered, tears falling from her eyes.

Yes, that's right…if Fate had never met her, if she hadn't been so stubborn and tried to prove that she wasn't a lesbian…if she'd just said that she would let Yuuno be her girlfriend…

Wait, it was his fault, in a way, that the day before the class trip, right in front of all her classmates, he asked her to be her girlfriend. That resulted in many teases from her class and eventually led to that fateful run into the Central Park of Tokyo with Arisa and Suzuka dashing right behind her.

Her mind back then was in a haze…

To think that that stupid Yakuza boy and his stupid confession would ruin the life of an innocent bystander.

Her mother on the other hand massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I can't believe it," she said openly poking her daughter's nose. "Aren't you the least bit shocked that you care for her already more than necessary? She's swinging around a giant blade, sent at least fifty guys to the hospital single-handedly and you are not in the least curious?" Her daughter blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Wha-What can I say?" she asked hesitant.

Her heart and mind weren't in synch for at least two weeks. Constant blushing whenever the blond looked at her warmly or goosebumps when the blond touched or carried her like a princess…that feeling of safety and security whenever her Fate was close…

_Wait…__**my **__Fate? _her heartbeat fastened, eyes widened.

The way Nanoha's face changed colors and that look of realization in her eyes, was truly amusing to watch for Momoko, but she couldn't let her daughter stay in the dark forever.

"Nanoha, you were still too young to remember it," Nanoha briefly escaped out of her mental daze, but only fully regained conscious thought after the following sentence, "but you have Fate met before."

Nanoha's whole being focused onto her mother, still shocked by that statement.

The older Takamachi smiled gently, "Yes, you've heard right. You met Fate Testarossa…" she couldn't comprehend, Nanoha's eyes widened even more "… 16 years ago."

"_I'll tell you about your first meeting, on the day of your birth."_

to be continued…

Countdown ...2

... ... ...

A/N To reader X(this is my answer for your review on My Nine Year Old Wife)(Ever heard of Platonic Life Partners?) I'm sorry that I accidentally deleted your review, but I'm kind of in a slump lately, but thanks to you I found the courage and the power to finish two chapters for my stories for today XD I don't encourage pedophilia and neither do I think that what I write is right(oh that rhymed) But let me say this…just look at the first sentence I wrote and look it up, cause that is what that story will be about and how it can grow stronger! I feel sorry for you that you only see the surface and not the message I try to submit in each of my stories…then again my stories all have a rather crazy concept which makes it hard to get them TT^TT But I still hope you enjoyed my stories and even if we part, I am sill thankful that you have read this story too XD

To all my other readers I hope I didn't offend any of you like I did reader X with the story I uploaded the other day and that you don't misjudge FirstS like reader X did to all my stories, thought I have no other means to contact reader X other than through this chapter(then again he wrote that reader X will stop reading all of my stories...so...I just hope reader X will read this or else I have to post the same text on each of my upcoming chapters... I'm exaggerating aren't I?).

That aside, I hope you all have noticed my sweet little countdown, let's say it will be a suprise for chapter 26!

And as always thank you for eta reading my stories CrazyLikeAnko! Your a great help and you encourage me with your help XD!

So please read and Review without considerating that text message I left for reader X!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. I can live with critic, but that's the first time someone wrote that he wouldn't read any story of mine, that was quiet shocking TT^TT


	30. Primetime 25

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Today's the day isn't it?" a very happy and very spunky Takamachi Shiro exclaimed.

"Now, now. Calm down." His wife Momoko giggled trying to calm the overexcited mass called her husband. She gently stroked her swollen belly, pouring as much love into her touch as possible. _Soon, _she thought.

To think that being in a hospital actually excited her was truly strange, what was even weirder was that her husband yet again, for a third time, went through the procedure of over-thinking everything. "Dear, please stop eating all the bananas! I also want some!" she claimed snatching the yellow fruit off her hubby's hand, and munched on them while he looked at her teary eyed.

Kyouya and Miyuki were at the local daycare center, since their father was just as pregnant as herself…it showed how much he loved her. _Yes today should be the day, _she lovingly thought, devouring all the food laying on her plate while her husband's stomach was grumbling like crazy.

He looked at her pleadingly, his own swollen belly exposed to the world…_How can a man be so cute! _She mused throwing some crackers against his head.

"When will they be here, I wonder," Momoko thought out loud. Today had been a nice day. The sun was now slowly sinking, exposing the bright shining stars on the endless dark blue sky. The weather was rather nice. _If they really were coming, then surely the weather would be cloudy by now,_ she mused until the doctor in charge, Ishida-sensei, came in.

"And how are we feeling on the big day?" The blue haired woman smiled then broke into a giggling fit when she saw how large Shiro's belly had become.

_It's rare to see such a loving husband! _She laughed, "Well let's b-…" The doctor blinked, "Oja? It seems like it's time," she said calmly while Momoko stared at her hubby blankly…

"How come every time I enter labor…you start to pee in your pants?" she asked her now beet red husband, then looked at the slightly gaping doctor, breathed in and out and screamed at the top of her lungs!

"No joke, the pain a woman endures during labor is comparable to the amputation of one's legs without sedatives…" a certain blond haired man said as he walked hand in hand through a parking lot with a very much smaller and female version of him.

Back in the hospital, Takamachi Momoko was suppressing her screams to breath steadily. She had already gone through this procedure two times- though the pain was still nearly unbearable – so she had experience on how to deal with the pain…that didn't go for her husband thought…

"ARGH! ****I-ngh" he was louder than she was and _she _had to bring those children into this world!

"Please don't curse in the operation room!" doc Ishida said ready to smack the groaning man. He was a man for gosh's sake! No matter how much he loved his wife, he still didn't have to scream for her. Okay maybe he did, since his wife was unconsciously crushing his hand

But let's have that for later, right now she had to help Momoko deliver her children.

It came as a surprise when they checked if the was alright two days ago and noticed that there was another baby right behind the one they always saw on the ERG. She remembered vividly when she saw the tears of joy coming from their shocked expressions on her face.

"ARGH!"

It took them three whole hours to let the new lives of Takamachi Seikou and Nanoha enter this world. Momoko felt tired. Her whole body felt like a brick and exhaustion was resurfacing…but she wanted to see them…see her cute little daughters.

She wanted to see them so badly!

Where were her daughters?

She became frantic. Normally they would clean the babies up and hand them to their mother, but she had been waiting for like thirty minutes already. She began to panic and her now unpregnant husband with her.

Then Ishida-sensei finally entered the room and immediately questions were thrown at her: "Where are my daughters?" "How are they doing?" "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes darkened with each question that piled up. "About your daughters…"she slowly began, "Some-…some complications happened…" The blue haired doctor was prepared for whatever might come. But she wasn't prepared for the breakdown of both parents at once.

"Wha-What is going on with my daughters…tell me…TELL ME, PLEASE?" the auburn haired woman began to cry, to scream, and her husband lost consciousness at once. All the doctor could do was to press her eyelids firmly together. She didn't want them to see her cry too.

They stood in silence… she was sitting in a wheelchair she was still wobbling on her legs. She cried. They were only allowed to watch their daughter through a window, when they had calmed down a little…

Seikou…didn't make it…she didn't cry when she came out and her skin color was slightly abnormal, that worried the doctors…and then it came. They said she didn't breath any longer. She had grave jaundice.

And now Nanoha was in the same danger.

Momoko couldn't take it…her little girl, with all those wires attached to her tiny little body…she couldn't watch at all…

"Twinkle twinkle little shta,  
>How I wonder what chou are,<br>Up above world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky,<p>

When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When he's nothing shines upon,<br>Then you show your little light,  
>and Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.<p>

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
>And Through my curtains you often peep<br>For you never shut your eye,  
>Till the sun is in the sky<p>

Then the traveler in the dark  
>Thanks you for your tiny spark;<br>He could not see which way to go,  
>If you did not twinkle so.<br>don't I don't know not what you are,  
>twinkle twinkle little star<p>

A melodious voice. The voice of an Angel. The voice of innocence. The voice of a five year old child, wearing a black cloak, pressing her nose against the observation window. She sung while looking at the newborn, swaying from side to side.

"Ne, ne!" she looked at the adults with a large smile, "Onee-chan, the little one has your hair!" she exclaimed, jumping to the older woman's side, touching her hands. That tiny warmth she felt on her hand made Momoko realize something…

Those words escaping that small mouth, made her aware of something…

She never took a closer look on her daughter.

"Ne, little girl-" Shiro began but was shortly interrupted by the small child. He couldn't help thinking he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Fate," she said with her big ruby eyes looking straight at him.

"Ah sorry,…Uhm Fate you see…we have somewhat of a-" Shiro tried to make the small blond g- – _Wait blond?_ – irl go away, thinking that she might misunderstand the situation.

But she stayed.

"Shiro…instead of worrying," Momoko began, looking at her husband, "let us be confident that our little girl will get better. She's our daughter after all." Shiro, looking away from the small child, raised an eyebrow, wondering when his wife regained her confidence…when her strong reassuring gaze returned, he smiled with her and once again looked at his fighting daughter…

He blinked…

The shock…was too great…

His mind blanked…

His jaw dropped…

His wife was exactly the same…

There she was…that little blond devil…holding…his daughter…up in a King of Lion fashion!

The veins on his face popped, his muscles tightened and his breathing turned into irregular hitching…he was more then ready to slaughter the girl.

His wife on the other hand was simply gaping.

And even the doctors inside the sterilized room couldn't fathom how the little girl got in…But before they could attempt to remove the blonde, something happened, that couldn't be explained…

The baby, the doctors nearly gave up on, began to laugh. All of the currently present, couldn't believe it…the little girl just made something impossible happen…

Shiro gaped. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Just moments ago they feared the death of their child…and now she was laughing in such a cute and innocent manner.

Momoko couldn't believe it…she just couldn't believe it…The small child was coming out of the room, using the confusion she caused…the blond hair, those ruby eyes,…she was his splitting image…if it weren't for that girl who was throwing her newborn up and down in her arms!

"Fate!" the girl immediately stopped and just held Nanoha close.

Shiro and Momoko stood still as they stared at the arriving person…his long blond hair flowing in a low ponytail swaying through the air, broad shoulders, a large frame clothed in a black cloak and his sharp yet gentle burgundy eyes made the Takamachi mother blush.

Shiro who noticed that, stood promptly in front of her. "I see," the blond haired man began, chuckling sightly before lifting his right hand. Shiro mimicked the motion and they met in a strong hand shake…which soon turned into a fight of strength.

Both men tried to crush the hand of the other, with all veins on their faces popped, both men spoke in deep and beastly voices

"Shiro"

"Leo"

"_**It's been a while"**_

Then both of them froze looking at them with an icy glare was the newly mother, which made them look down and bow in an apology before her. She chuckled whilst Leonardo walked over to her for an hug. "It's been a while, ne Momoko? You've become beautiful," he said releasing his slightly blushing friend.

"Oh, shush you. Flattery won't get you anything!"

"But it's true…" he eyed her a little worried, she could see his emotions so clearly through his eyes "…is everything okay?" the worry and comfort in his voice soothed the attaching in her heart a little. "It's just…one of m-my…"

"Please, don't speak any farther." He stopped her, he knew exactly what was going on with his friend's heart, he just had to ask for himself. "I don't want to hear you say something that makes you cry! But I have heard most of it through doctor Ishida…I'm sorry." He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit!

"It's okay," Momoko said shifting her gaze from the floor to the little girl laughing in the arms of the slightly older girl, "We still have Nanoha…and," she looked up to him again, "it seems like my daughter took a liking to yours," she sneered which made him chuckle.

"Eh-EEEEEEEEHHH!" Shiro completely left out from the conversation, that he couldn't help but scream in shock when he heard the lone wolf got a child. "No wonder I wanted to hit her on the head!" he yelled getting disapproving looks from the hospital attendants.

Leonardo on the other hand began to burn. Burn from annoyance. He firmly glared at Shiro and, while their anger flames filled the atmosphere, said.

"You wanted to do **what **to **my **daughter?"

"Ha~h! It's your goddamn genes that made her risk **my** daughter_, Nanoha's_ life!"

They continued their argument, meanwhile little Fate carried the smiling baby to her mother, then stopped and lifted the baby by her arm pits and said loud enough for all adults to hear "Ne ne, Nanoha! When you're grown up your gonna be my bride right?"

All adults shot their heads towards the little blond girl. The fighting men simultaneously shouted "That's ma girl!" "Over my dead body!" and looked at one another before quarreling once again. But within the new mother, something awakened…her heart beat uncontrollably…her whole body became sweaty…her eyes widened, her blush darkened…and she began to swoon so frantically that her husband and friend stopped their activities shortly to sweatdrop at her behavior.

She pushed both wheels of her wheelchair to roll to the young girl. "Ne ne, Fate-chan?" The blonde together with little Nanoha looked at her. She had halted, the way both little girls looked at her with those giant shining eyes, was so cute that she nearly had a cuteness overload…punching herself mentally, she looked at her little girl…those round puffy amethyst eyes, that faint red tint on her skin, where it was either yellow or pale before, those tiny little hands touching the slightly older girl's cheeks, that tiny bundle of auburn hair on her head…

She really had the same hair color as her.

Fate held Nanoha up for the older woman to take her. Now her heart beat uncontrollably and time seemed to pass slower then ever. Amethyst met amethyst. Small hands, so soft, so fragile that she was afraid to break her…those tiny hands gently planted themselves onto her face. That gesture warmed her heart and she softly stroke them whilst her forehead rested faintly against the baby's, she whispered for none but Fate and her baby to hear.

_"My little girl" _

She engulfed the child completely, tears falling freely, landing everywhere, but she couldn't care less about them, she had her little baby girl in her arms and that's the only thing that mattered!

"Ne, Onee-chan?" ah, she nearly forgot the little girl standing before her, "Can I sing something to Nanoha ?" she eagerly asked leaning onto Momoko's lap with her arms, but staring only at the slightly tired girl.

"You don't have to ask me. But you're so sweet," Momoko said flattered but left wondering when the little blond haired girl began to fidget nervously, so she leaned forward pointing her ear to the little one, who then whispered, "Papa and Mama told me to only sing it when I have a fiancee." Fate blushed as well as Momoko who had shining eyes accompanying it.

Leonardo stopped his quarreling briefly to look at his blushing daughter and a radioactivity beaming Momoko, he sighed and said smiling, "when it comes to something like this my little girl's just like her mother."

"How's she anyway?" Shiro asked him, catching his last sentence.

"She's at home…she…is…pregnant…again…" he shyly admitted, earning a knowing smirk from his rival. "It's no what you think!" he defended but then his sharp ears picked up a melody - -

He turned toward his daughter and walked over to her. "Fate, do you really wish to stay by this child's side forever?" He had to make sure that she hadn't forgotten what she had promised to him, but when he saw how clear and determined her eyes, so similar to his, were, Leonardo sighed relieved and gently pat on her head. He shot a brief glance to a nearby clock and proceeded with what he came here for:

Bully Shiro until he cries

Congratulate Momoko for

receiving their third child

…

And mainly, to bully Shiro.

"Congratulation for getting 'Little Nanoha'!" He said openly happy to Momoko and hugged her warmly yet careful, so he wouldn't hurt the newborn. "Also," he looked at Shiro who raised an eyebrow, "your daughter will be my daughter's bride." The muscular man began to tear up, gripping his friends collar while grinding his teeth.

"I have absolutely nothing against it!" And here comes the finisher from his wife Momoko, his knees began to wobble and his jaw dropped considerably while spilling tears. Momoko and Leonardo giggled at the now crying Shiro and looked at one another.

"Where are Miyuki and Kyouya?" He saw the frown on his friends face and knew exactly what was going on. "I see, so they're in a daycare, huh." She nodded. "Aren't you going to tell them?" She lowered her head slightly.

"I'm not going to tell them that Nanoha lost her twin," she said to him disheartened. "How are things with Precia?"

Leonardo looked away, his eyes emotionless. "Haven't seen her since the divorce."

"And Alicia?" His eyes disappeared under his bangs and he balled his fists harder.

"She wouldn't allow me to see her."

"Ne, Pap-*Yawn*-a" His little girl tucked on his sleeve yawning cutely. He smiled warmly and bent down to lift her up in his arms.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked her softly smiling when she yawned again, she swayed her head from side to side, she didn't want to leave.

"I want to stay with my future bride…" she exclaimed sleepy, whereas he began to chuckle.

"Fate, let's go back or Mama is going to be sad." She had tears in her eyes and clenched her teeth, letting out a meager peeping sound. In the end she surrendered to her father's wish. They said their good byes to the Takamachis.

Momoko hugged little Fate and Leonardo especially tight when they bent down to give a good bye hug. She whispered into the young Testarossa's ear "and tell my greetings to Linith-mama, okay?" to which the younger girl blushed and answered wholeheartedly with a grant smile.

"Okay!" the little blond then gave a "Good bye" and "See you later" kiss on the little baby's forehead.

Both blonds went down the corridor from which they had come from. Leonardo lifted his daughter in his arms once more and looked back at his long time friends. "I will tell you something," he said, his voice echoing from the walls. "My little girl here," his prideful voice reaching many ears, "will take all of your girl's firsts, when the time is right and when Fate becomes a strong and proud dark knight!" He then walked off laughing at Shiro's dumbfounded face.

"Why a dark knight?" Momoko asked into the room, but shrugged it off holding her newborn up smiling _"It seems like, I don't have to worry about any guys getting you, if you already have a dashing knight as your future husband!"_

"And that's how you met Fate Testarossa for the first time." Momoko explained, not seeing how Nanoha looked at her with an hollow expression.

_I can't believe it…_she thought devastated. _I can't believe it…_she cradled her head in her hands and shook her head. _I can't believe it… _Her mother only noticed her daughter's inner debate, when she saw her head flying from side to side. Well such a reaction was to be expected, but she had to wait for the follow up:

Scenario 1: "So I had a twin…I can't believe you let That HAPPEN!" Nanoha yelled at her mother and began to sob into her pillow because she felt betrayed by her family!

Scenario 2: "THAT DAMN WOMAN! HOW DARE SHE MESS WITH ME!" the teenage girl screamed throwing a tantrum because of the fact that the blonde always found a way, even when she was born, to force herself into her life. Angry because she never got to know she knew.

Scenario 3 – And the most likely: "I can't believe you never told me that…but it's okay," the auburn haired girl said wholeheartedly with tears in her eyes. She embraced her mother and cried silently.

_Well it would be nice if she didn't cry the whole night through, _she thought looking at her child tenderly . But the she noticed…Nanoha was blushing from head to toe.

She blinked.

"So," Nanoha's face parted from her hands, resting them in her lap. Her cheeks were red and her eyes held a loving gaze.

She blinked twice.

"So I was claimed from the very beginning…" Her blush intensified into a proud shade of red and a tender smile graced her lips.

_Eh? _Momoko's eyes widened.

"Oh, that also means I have to name one of our children Seikou." Her quiet voice was accompanied by a gentle stroke on her belly.

_Eh? Eh? _Momoko's jaw hung low, she couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"I have to punish her for leaving me behind…But I don't think thousand kisses on my belly wouldn't be much of a punishment for her…maybe my feet?" Nanoha debated with herself, leaning her head onto her palm sidewards facing off her mother.

_Eh? Eh? Eeeehhhh? T_he older Takamachi was so shocked by the statements of her daughter, that she was about to blank out.

"Mama." The voice of her daughter held her there. She focused her attention on her daughter once more. "My first memory, was red."

The older one raised an eyebrow. "My first memory was staring into two red orbs…I never knew why, but whenever I look deep into Fate-chan's eyes…" she fidgeted with her fingers "I feel really safe and loved…" She looked into the eyes of her mother and then smiled brightly.

"Thank you for telling me everything, though Papa already told me the thing about my twin before…" Grabbing her mothers hands, she leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. "You know Mama…you took a great burden off of my heart." Their identical eyes locked "It's reassuring to know, that me and Fate-chan always were connected…You know, it always felt strange that we, I mean our family, could accept her into our everyday life…it was as if she always belonged with us somehow…" She smiled gently.

"She really is… my dark knight." Nanoha let go of her mother and stood up from the bed. She walked downstairs, her mother right behind her calling out to her. She looked outside from the windows and saw that the sun decided to pop up. That story of her and Fate's first meeting ate up the whole night.

She smiled.

"Nanoha! Where do you think you're going?" She turned her head backwards, smiling sincerely. "To my knight…to my husband…I think she's already finished up everything she had to…so I'm going to meet up with her." And she turned back to the front door again.

"What do you think will happen if you go? And where do you think she is?" This time she didn't turn around. She stood determined before the door and smiled.

"Mom." Momoko reached out to her, she wanted to stop her daughter from doing something reckless. "You always took away my worries." She stopped immediately and looked straight into the reflection of her daughter's clear eyes on the glass on the door.

"I won't let myself worry about the past or the future any longer…Because I know Fate-chan will always stay by my side." She grabbed the doorknob. "I always ran away from everything, I never faced even one of my own problems! After you told me the truth, I realized that Fate-chan is trying to carry my burden all alone…I won't allow her to do that…I will face her and say what I have to…I won't be…no I can't afford to be afraid any longer…I also have some questions for her…"

Then she was gone. And Momoko smiled. Her little girl finally grew up.

"But when you go outside, wouldn't it be better to change out of your pj's?"

to be continued…

Countdown ...1

… … …

A/N And here is chapter 25, this one was a pain as well as a blessing to write! I really hope you like this chapter !

And here is the comment from CrazyLikeAnko! Because I got a powerburst reading it and I hope it inspirese you to reread the story for all the little things and also because he/she was a great help all this time, so let's hear the final words of this chapter from our fellow author XD(if it offends you that I posted it this chapter please say and I'll delete it ;l) :

Longer chapter! Yay! Little Fate was so CUTE! It's incredible how she grew up and retained her bluntness. XD Although I do wonder... she probably remembers claiming Nanoha, but then why didn't she appear in her life until now? It seems their meeting happened by accident too, didn't she plan on keeping her promise?  
>Reading about Seikou's death made me think about when in earlier chapters Nanoha was thinking that she deserved punishment for something she did, it isn't uncommon than in those cases the twin that survives feels responsible for the other's death... But it's nice to see Nanoha's change and finally accept Fate, even if she had already started to, at least unconsciously... for example, while I cannot pinpoint the exact moment, somewhere down the line the fact she's a woman seemed to have already lost importance. Now I want to see Yuuno's (and everyone else's) face(s) when Nanoha decides to publically accept Fate as her fiancee, possibly in front of the whole school.<p> 


	31. Primetime 26

**The Last Shinigami**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

A large mansion. How can someone be as dumb as her? A large Japanese mansion, with Yakuza looking guards at the gate. Seriously, why did she run across the whole town searching for an hideout when those thugs didn't even lift a finger! She was stupid to believe that those rats would be stupid enough to run through town.

She smirked. _At least I now know that there is someone with enough knowledge…wait, that bald guy mentioned my father's name…seems like this'll be more than enough fun._

The two guards at the front gate were well built fighters of the family clothed in black tuxedos, they had to use force to remove any enemy of the family or they'd be the one being removed. But they didn't expect to run into such a complicated situation that night. They did hear that the young master of the house had a complicated love triangle with his object of love and a dyke, but…they weren't sure if Yakuza should mingle in the love life of kids.

At least they were reasonable unlike the rest of the family. That's also the reason why they had to stay guard all year long.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

They heard clacking.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

And it got closer. Both looked straight ahead into the far distant alley, where a blond person clad in black approached them. They saw the checklist and that was the one person they spoke of moments before. Though she didn't do more than casual walking in their direction, that person wasn't allowed here. So both guards charged at her with full speed.

They managed to lift their arms for a double punch and crossed a mere meter, when two fists slammed into their faces. The momentum caused both grown men to fly backwards against the wooden gate. The pressure put on the material cracked it up and then broke. Both men laid unconscious on the ground with the slammed gate doors laying on pieces next to them.

"Explain me how a little punch like that could have so much force to break two massive wood doors like that?" Fate muttered to herself, not really understanding why the front gate looked like an elephant broke through it.

She walked past the gate and the unconscious guards and entered the yard. Deciding it would be the best to just break-/I mean knock on the buildings front entrance, she made her way.

"Bon!" One of the family members ran into the bass chamber. He was out of breath and his face had the look of a dead fish. The blond haired boy fixed his green gaze upon him "She's Here! We're under attack!" He shot up with wide eyes, just when his father wasn't here, something like this had to happen.

Fate made her way through the mansion, meeting some thugs here and there but they were knocked out pretty easily. But they were just distractions. She knew that. They wanted to exhaust her before she reached them.

She smiled. "I wonder how they will react when they get to know?" she said, playfully hitting a thug that charged at her on the nape of his neck.

Then she arrived at a dojo. It had a wide space, walls decorated with Oni masks and blades, the floor with wooden blanks. At one end of the floor, on the opposite side of her, was the very man she came for…with his whole family around him.

"Great, looks like a party!" she laughed slightly.

"What did you come here for?" Yuuno yelled at her, tightening his grip.

"Finish what I began," she said in her matter of fact voice. Then she saw from the corner of her eye a shadow laying on the ground. She didn't have to turn. It smelled of blood and death anyway. And she couldn't have her attention away from her opponents.

"Did you have to kill him?" she asked him, she regretted not punching him to the other side of the planet for touching what's hers.

"He went against my words and dared to lay his filthy hands on my husband…" Everyone looked at the bespectacled boy with blank expressions on their faces "-Ah I mean bride!" but no one believed that.

Fate on the other hand simply grimaced at his poor excuses. "Well," she tried to get his attention again, "I wanted to drag that **shole to the next police station and have him court marshaled."

The thugs sneered and Yuuno looked at the other blonde amused "Give him his judgment, huh? Don't make me laugh! Hahaha, you and which authority? Hopefully you're aware that in this city- no in this whole region- no judge, no police will even lend you an ear? We are the strongest and most influential group here!" he said, voice full of pride at which Fate only blinked. _It couldn't be…_

"You don't know?"

"Know what? To be clear I don't care who you are and I don't have any interest in you. The only one I'm interested in, Is. My. Bride!"

The way he said that may appear prideful. _I've finally said it! _but the blond was unfazed by that declaration "So you don't know…" She began to cackle which turned into a maniacal laughter.

Unnerving.

Two men approached her from the sides and pointed their guns at her.

Unmoving.

Others mimicked their action, while Kankei-san pushed Yuuno behind him.

Unstoppable.

Two gunshots were fired.

She lifted her hands. The bullets were deflected before anyone could see it. Her laughter died down and her inhuman blood red eyes stared right through the men into the green orbs of Yuuno.

The men instantly retreated.

"Sorry to break up your little delusions," she sneered and lifted her hands to face level before balling them, "but my dear Nanoha is mine since the day of her birth."

That snapped Yuuno, his pupils resembled the eyes of a…ferret(?). He screamed for them to shot her, rip her appart or any other way to kill her.

They took out their barrels and pointed them at the blond.

First off she observed the line each gun was positioned before deciding to avoid the high caliber weapons at all costs. But before any of them could press the deductible, Kankei who held their young master behind him screamed for them to stop at once.

Then he directed his speech towards the unsurprised blond. "Show some pride or at least fear and throw off your coat!" But said blond only sneered.

"Why should I? Should Ah give ya a show before I kick your arse? Forget it!" she knew what he assumed. He thinks that her coat's bulletproof or made out of a certain material, by which he wasn't all that wrong.

The traditional Shinigami clothing consisted of custom Tabi, Nija shoes, a samurai armor like undergarment, gel to avoid overheating and to give more freedom in movements, as well as the custom made coat which had small metal sticks under the exterior. Overall it was nearly bullet -, but surely arrow- proof. So if that baldy actually knew that, then surely she could never allow them to have their way.

Tension.

Unbreakable tension.

And a scaredy cat let the first bullet fly.

She dashed forward.

One bullet after the other was deflected or avoided. And here came the first pair of arms trying to grab her. She kicked upward with her heavy boots and hit the chin of her attacker.

Jumping with the other leg she then did a dropkick against the falling thug, who then hit his friends and fell to the ground with them.

She avoided the line of barrels by lowering her upper body and swung the guns out of their hands with a good placed roundhouse kick. Then a thug managed to wrap his hands around her…she lifted her leg from the front and kicked the thug over her shoulder…his face soon met the sole of her boot…taking the momentum she did another dropkick.

Within a few seconds seven guys were knocked out or rendered unable to do anything through broken bones.

That was when Kankei joined the fray.

He ran as fast as possible towards the oppressive blond, the bald man was more than aware that that was the only chance he had.

His battle scream signaled his comrades to make the way free for Kankei-san's "bone breaker".

The blonde, taken aback by the sudden action, wasn't prepared for the full body throw/blow the bald man performed at her. The force of the attack made her whole body fly through the room and slam against the wall.

"Yeah! There it was! Kankei-san's bone breaker!"

"No way that blondy will stand up any more!" the thugs cheered. But through their cheering the tired and panting voice of the bald man resounded. The thugs cheering died down and looked bewildered at the astonished muscular man. His panting was rigged, his shoulder laid limply at his side.

"Kankei-…san?"

"What-_ Pant _…the…Just what the…_Pant_… " he tried to speak like crazy, and his face was distorted in a grimace of pain "What the f*** are YOU?" the thugs backed away by the inhuman scream of their veteran, shocked by his sudden outburst "I was prepared! _*Huff* *Huff*_ I was prepared to fight a Shinigami _*Huff* *Huff*_ to fight Leonardo!…_*Huff*_ But _*Huff*_…What the hell are you?" he was loosing it.

His large body went on his knees, his disbelief caused him to lose their advantage "My shoulder was dislocated! The tendons in my muscles ripped! And I'm sure that the bones in my arm broke!"

The blonde in question didn't seem to move,…until a faint smile resurfaced and gleamed in the darkness of the still present night.

"It was like hitting a wall of steel! Just…" she got up, "what," her eminent smile intimidating the few still consciousness, "the hell," she lifted her hands once more, "Are!" she took the glove covering her right hand off, "YOU!" and showed them the scarred hand. A bit of the skin came off and something metallic reflected the moon from underneath it.

She presented the backside of her palm and said with an evil grin, "Sorry to tell you but -" she moved her fingers and the metal sticks moved accordingly "I knew that something like your action earlier would happen eventually and the fact that you knew my father's name doesn't mean you've got an advantage here. It means you might have figured something out to counter him…" he couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

No wonder he couldn't react faster…she used him as a bait to demoralize the men around him! They were trembling and wide open shocked eyes stared at the now eve more inhuman looking blond.

"But there is one thing, I don't get." He had to steal some time, the blond was clever enough to take down the most experienced fighter right in front of the youngsters. "When I'd hid ya, yer body felt heavier than that of a normal human…care to explain?" Now it meant buying time, or die trying.

"Why should I?" She shrugged. "Then again," her eyes glowed dangerously, "I would love to see your desperate expressions."

_Yes! Yes! We have to stall time till bon's safe! _But against Kankei's hope's Yuuno decided to stay and fire his gun. Of course the bullet was deflected by Fate's fast fist.

She smiled.

"For your information," the blonde began showing her mad grin to the startled Yakuza, "Nearly each bone in my body is reinforced by either metal plates, sticks or pipes, covering either the complete bone area or within the bone there are metal plates attached on it!"

Anyone who listened to that speech couldn't move. Disbelief and fright went through the listeners.

"Like I said, nearly everyone, the only parts left untouched are…no~w, why should I say _this_?" Her playful grin accompanied by that dark glare caused the legion before her to shrink. "I'll tell you this only once, so listen carefully," her glare intensified, "never ever lay your dirty hands on my wife, you hear me faggots?"

The way her inhuman voice carried throughout the room terrified each men equally. Even the highly angered Yuuno began to shiver.

Then she got a hit on her head.

"Do you even know," behind her with a malicious aura surrounding him, "just how troublesome," stood the proud figure, "it is to follow you!" of Takamachi Shiro.

Rubbing the back of her head Fate turned around with a bewildered expression on her face. "Is it about the tracking device Momoko-san planted on me?"

…

…

…

The evil aura intensified tenfold. "If you knew I was coming after you," he gripped her head, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN THROUGH THE WHOLE CITY!"

"I just thought I could outrun you," she answered truthfully, to which he nearly fell over and was about to scream again, before she saw that he carried her blade on his back.

She sighed. "There was a reason why I didn't bring it along, you know?" Shirou looked at her questioningly. She then grabbed into her coat pocket and pulled out a small device.

Shiro's eyes turned into dots "What's this?"

"A transmitter."she answered with a lank expression.

"For?"

"The secret service directly under my control."

"So you…?"

"Yes, I waited for them to attack me first so that I can say that it was self-defense."

"But-…you-…-here?" he began to stammer.

"I can still say that I just had some business with the master of the house."

Right then Takamachi Shiro wasn't the only one whose mouth was openly gaping.

"Wa-Wait," Kankei-san stuttered, "bu-but I th-thought…w-which secret service do – you – mean…by the way?" The color in his face was slowly leaving as he stuttered his question. His men's faces around him were also drained from their colors with each passing second.

"Of course I mean the national secret service, which else?" Fate stated looking at them disappointed.

"S-so you are a membe…" the bald man started but was interrupted.

"I'm not a member."

"Huh? Ah! So you are associated with them?" Slowly a terrifying feeling creeped beneath their skins…yet a certain one didn't pay attention, he was searching for something in the shadows.

"No they're directly under me," the blonde said. She was beginning to find the situation rather amusing and revealed a sadistic smile to the scarred groupe behind her.

"B-But…"

She stood proud before them, insane smile gracing her lips, showing off her fangs "Lemme guess? You thought I would be a small fry you'd easily squish under a thumb without anyone noticing, didn't you?" The thugs moved backwards when she started to approach them. "Sorry to inform you," they paled further and further to the point that they looked like vampires.

"But I am the Vice-Primeminister of Japan, Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

Their lives escaped out of their mouths.

No wonder they weren't as prepared as usual, they were in the palm of her hand since the moment she had enrolled in that High-School.

"Oh and while we're at it," the blond resumed her position as a tall, dark obelisk, "I had a serious phone call last week, it was about your shady business." The lumps of flesh before her began to tremble. "Know what I mean?" they shook their heads frantically. "I mean," her face changed into a menacing glare that made the blood in their veins freeze.

"Never ever dare you look at my Nanoha. By that I mean your disgusting stalking! Oh and before I forget it, your friends in the hospital" No one dared to even flinch…except for one, "are already sacked by my secret service and there is no higher authority in these lands that could defy my judgment!" he lifted his gun, pointing it at her and…got his arm chopped off before he could notice.

He screamed. He bled while the rest of the family tried to stop the blood flowing. He shot a glare to the blonde before him with his blood shot emerald green eyes. The moment he had grabbed his gun, was the moment Fate had taken the handle of her blade and threw it at him.

And now next to him laid the limp piece of flesh, that was once his right arm.

The blond then looked at Kankei. The blond held a murderous glare towrds her but he knew better than to attack her.

"Tell me who was the one behind Takamachi Shiro's assault." Said man shot his head into her direction. He couldn't believe her.

"Why should I tell you?" the bald man hissed.

"Tell her Kankei." A new voice, deep and commanding resounded through the open door. "It's the least you can do for she spared your lives." An elderly man entered, he still had broad shoulders but his pale blond hair and the wrinkles in his face betrayed his age.

He walked over to them, sparing a glance at the Takamachi father. "Shiro"

"Leone Phils-san," answered the gray-brown haired man.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the older man addressed him with a calm voice, yet his tone appeared saddened.

"Yes, indeed."

"I wished we could have met under better circumstances." He smiled sadly and then looked at his henchman. "Kankei-kun, I still haven't heard anything from you."

The bald man shivered from the menacing tone in the older man's voice. "Yes master," he said bowing, then the bald man turned his face towards the still unmoved blond. As he explained what happened all those years back, than a certain name fell that made Shiro feel uneasy.

And Fate's eyes turned into slits upon hearing that person's name.

She thanked the bald man when he finished and was about to walk past the house's master, when he suddenly asked, "just why is a Shinigami like you in such a high position in our government?"

She 'humpfed' and started to giggle. Turning her head to him she said, "I'm not a Shinigami. At most you could call me an apprentice 'cause I didn't finish the exam." They looked at her bewildered, they had thought she was one of those executioners.

"But the secret services directly under my control are," she finished and walked bewildered men. _Not all Firsts are good, _she thought as she left.

Eventually Shiro got out of his trance and ran after the blonde. "We should be grateful that she didn't send her watchdogs at us." Leone-san said and turned to his men and son. He smiled sadly, looking at the place where his son's arm was once attached to. Yuuno instead glared at him.

"Don't give me that look son, those two on their own are able enough to annihilate our group, and you shouldn't pick fights with others anyway!" he scolded his adoptive son and glared at his men. "If I ever hear again that you wanted to violate a girl for my stupid child's reason, _**I **_will punish you instead of the police. And much worse." They gulped and apologized for their behavior, at least those who were still conscious.

"And Yuuno," he addressed the boy he now held in his hands, "try to win over the person you like with wits and charm instead of trying to force it on them," he said before carrying him to the car to drive him to the hospital.

…

Fate was now on her way to the shores. Some scars reopened and the flesh on her finger-bones was bruised and bleeding, so she had to wash it off before she went home. She didn't want Nanoha to worry. Then the theme song of Utena started from her phone. "Fate here, whom am I speaking to?"

*Ah Fate-san! I finally got through to you!* an energetic voice shouted happily into the phone.

"Ah Sein, what is?" Fate answered, already feeling tired.

*I just wanted to report that we took custody of the criminals you have sent to hospital.*

"And?"

*Nothing else- Oh, perhaps the doctor said it was time for the next check up." The girl on the other side of the line, Sein, heard a disheartened grunt and cringed as she heard a breaking noise, than the blonde spoke again.

"Tell him to meet me at Chichijima."

With that she concluded the call. Putting the phone away she sighed heavily. She took the trailing device from her back and threw it to some puppies playing close by. "I really don't like that guy," she said openly.

…

Nanoha ran. She ran for dear life. Somehow she knew what Fate wanted to do there. The sun was rising higher and higher, slowly peeking up above some of the smaller sky scrappers.

Her legs carried her as fast as possible until she saw…

Slowly walking along the shore, a breeze came across and made their loose hair dance to it. The few specks of light touched their cheeks, temple, hands.

The morning sun was reflected on the clear water, breaking it like crystal. The river turned into a sea of rainbows dying them in endless colors.

Her blond hair swayed from side to side, whilst her burgundy eyes stared right at her lilac ones.

Both felt embarrassed, joyful and… yearning.

Then, without any warning, Takamachi Nanoha threw herself at Fate Testarossa.

She flung her arms around the blond's neck while standing on her tip toes. The force of her tackle-hug caused the blond politician to take a few steps backwards.

She cried.

She cried onto Fate's shoulders.

She cried because she saw the trail of blood laying on the path the blonde came from.

She cried because she finally had the blonde in her arms.

Fate circled Nanoha's waist with her arms, holding the auburn haired girl close to her.

"Idiot!" the crying girl yelled.

"I'm sorry"

"Idiot!"

"I'm sorry"

"Why couldn't you just tell me everything!"

"Huh?"

"I mean…you didn't-" Nanoha looked straight into her burgundy eyes, blushing, "-you didn't have to keep it a secret, when I was already promised to you from the beginning! Idiot! Why did you have to go through that-" she tightened her grip on Fate's coat, noticing that it was damp with blood "-only to be with me!" She cried openly now, eyes getting blurry seeing Fate getting hurt for her.

At that outburst Fate wasn't sure what to say. Her heart was jumping in joy and her face lit up a shade of red. "I-I'm sorry," she said, as some tears were also brimming in her eyes. She felt devastated, now that Nanoha knew that she was hurt. But she couldn't help but feel so unbelievably happy.

To know that Nanoha was crying over her. To know that Nanoha cared for her. And most of all she couldn't help but feel happy when she noticed that Nanoha ran through the town with nothing on but her pj's. Nanoha buried her face in Fate's shoulders "Let's not get married."

The blond's eyes went as wide as possible. Her heart sank, her skin burned. Tears were on the brim of spilling. She couldn't believe what Nanoha said. Didn't want to. Her heart began to beat irregulary. Her wounds began to ache.

"At least not so soon," the smaller girl said. She lifted her face from the blond's shoulders. Cheeks burning and an embarrassed smile gracing her lips. Her big lilac-blue eyes looked directly into her burgundy ones.

Directly into her soul.

And those words left her luscious lips, sealing and intertwining their fates together. "I want to be Fate-chan's girlfriend first before…Uhm, well… _before we marry officially._"

Those words were so sweet and innocent that Fate couldn't help but let the tears fall freely. Nanoha of course thought at first that the blonde was sad. Then she noticed the way those burgundy eyes were sparkling. How bright the blond's smile was.

When both calmed down a little, Nanoha scooped closer to Fate. Snaking her arms around the blond's neck once more, Nanoha pulled her down. Close enough to kiss, but she didn't want to initiate it now. She knew it was her future husband's job. And Fate of course completely understood Nanoha's intentions, finally closing the gap.

It was a brief and innocent kiss.

But both conveyed their feelings that way. When they parted, they longingly looked into each others eyes.

"We're going to take a bath together!" Nanoha demanded out of a sudden, startling Fate.

"Bu-"

"No buts, I don't care how you think about your body! I want to-" she pulled the blonde closer again, resting her face on the crock of Fate's neck _"-accept everything of you._ And this is you punishment for leaving without saying _See ya later!_"

At that the blonde couldn't find any words, she just nodded. "Don't be too shocked please, okay?" she whispered in a low husky voice, the smaller girl nodded.

"It's over isn't it?" she was referring to Yuuno, and Fate answered "Yes," but there was still that small thought in the back of her mind…

_It's sill not over completely…the one who kidnapped Nanoha all those years ago… _her hold around the auburn haired girl tightened. _Current Federal Chancellor of Germany… _she began to shake. Why? Why him?

_Regius Gaiz_

She swore never to let go of Nanoha. To never let her be alone again. To keep her safe from all her nightmares. She swore never to let her go again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Shinigami <strong>

**Arc End**

* * *

><p>On an island, not so far away from the coast, was a villa resembling a castle. The white walls inside were plastered in rich ornaments. Flower beds were present at each corner, each turn and a wide flower field was planted in the plaza and in the garden area.<p>

In a certain room, a girl sat in her wheelchair looking out of her window. She had a book on her lap and waited for the arrival of her butler. A knock came and a pink haired woman in a butler tuxedo entered. "Good morning Milady."

The girl smiled and she turned her head towards the bowing woman behind her.

"_Good morning, Signum. Do you know when Fate-oneechan is coming back?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Politic is War<strong>

**Arc Begin**

* * *

><p>to be continued …<p>

Okay here you have the much wanted Chapter 26! Because I have to finish up other projects soon, my Manga and two other stories I wanted to work on, I will be going on a short hiatus.

Even I don't know how long it will take but be sure that I will finish this story, then again…if I get enough reviews then I will post chapter 27 before I go on hiatus XD

And thanks to CrazyLikeAnko for beta reading the whole thing!

Like I said if you want one more chapter than write me many reviews XD

Thanks for stying with me for so long so please R&R

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

* * *

><p>P.s. I trolled you last week 'cause I had this chapter written down on my note book for months XD But couldn't type it down XP sadly.<p> 


	32. Primetime 27

**Politic is War**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

They walked home together. Hand in hand. The blond abandoned her plan of washing away the evidence from last night and complied to her girlfriend's wish. They walked in silence, unable to mutter any words, lost in their own thoughts.

And like that they walked along the river shore. The sun was still only peeping a bit above the horizon when they arrived home together. The worried Takamachi mother spurted their way and embraced them, "Don't make me worry like that!" she cried.

Inside the house both were still. They stood before the bathroom. Only their shaking hands moved right now. "I think it's better if I go in alone," Fate said loosening her hold on Nanoha's hand.

But the shorter girl reclapsed them "You can go in first, I'll wait until you say you're ready," she said blushing at the thought of finally seeing Fate's bare body.

The blond on the other hand began to tremble slightly. The auburn haired girl noticed that and she looked at Fate, seeing her suddenly become so vulnerable was surreal, and then she couldn't bear it any longer. Nanoha awkwardly snaked her arm around the blond's waist. All she could think now, when she still felt the wetness sticking to the blond's coat, was that she wanted to finally understand Fate. Her heart couldn't bear it.

Fate took her hand away from Nanoha's. She gripped the door handle and simply whispered "Be prepared for anything…okay?" _Don't hate me! _that silent plea reached Nanoha.

They were now separated by a thin wooden door.

The auburn haired girl leaned her forehead against the door.

The blond leaned her back against the door.

She started the water. First checking if it was warm enough before slowly proceeding to undress. She felt uncomfortable…it had been a really long time…since she saw her own naked body in the mirror. She didn't want that…she didn't want to look…But after all this, she really had to take measures.

Fate first took off her cloak, throwing it to the ground after taking a bottle out of it. Nanoha wanted to know her pain…But if she saw her body _How will she react? Surely she will be disgusted _her thoughts swirled around inside her head, that she wasn't aware that she was already undressed. The wounds on her hands were still bleeding slightly, as did some scars on her body. It was inevitable that a small puddle of blood was seeping to the ground.

Now she waited.

"_Fate-chan?" _Nanoha's concerned voice came from behind the door. But when the blond ddidn't say anything the door slightly cracked open. _Prepare yourself for everything _she remembered the blond's words to her. She opened the door without looking at the blond and closed it behind her. She also undressed. Normally she would feel observant eyes on her…but this time no such thing happened. The auburn haired girl gulped before facing the older politician.

Her mind stopped…Her blood froze…Her body shook…Her heart stopped…And tears flowed from her eyes. Her body slammed backwards against the door. Hands covering her mouth as she slumped down to the ground.

From the back to the toes…rib cage…arms… legs… Fate's body was completely covered in surgery scars going along the bones' length…

Fate walked over to her "Nanoha" calling her "Nanoha" kneeling before her "look at me." and she did look up, her eyes still leaking tears.

"This is my body" the blond pointed at her chest, her heart "and I will understand if you don-" she couldn't react…did-didn't want to react…Nanoha threw her arms around her neck, pressing their fronts together. Fate could feel them…she could feel Nanoha's tears on her skin…it felt like she was crying too. "Did it…" she knew what Nanoha wanted ask her, it would be normal to ask if it had hurt "Did it…"

"…_was it lonely?"_

Nanoha's meek voice broke through her sobs. Fate's eyes widened and tears streamed openly from her eyes. She…she didn't expect _that _question…she didn't expect that…_that_…_that_…Her tears wouldn't stop…_that_…her heart was about to explode…_that_…the girl she loved understood her.

She embraced Nanoha tightly and nodded.

Both sobbed into the other's shoulder.

In the tube Fate held her girlfriend from behind, letting the auburn haired girl rest between her legs. They remained quiet for a while. Their skin touched slightly, though they were still embarrassed about their bodies.

Nanoha didn't move. She just stared at the blond's scarred arm. She gently stroked it and nestled a bit to the side, to lay her head on Fate's shoulder. Earlier Fate had told her that these surgeries were necessary so that she could use her Zanbato, but she knew that the blond had lied…she knew that the real reason would probably be too much for her to handle…but at least the blond promised to tell her tonight why exactly shew was able to use one of those giant weapons. It didn't help lift her uneasiness, not even one bit.

"Nanoha," the politician whispered into her ear, a shiver of excitement went through her body, but she didn't move. "What's wrong?" The shorter girl turned farther around. The scars on the blond's body scratched her soft warm skin. She somehow felt aroused. Same went for Fate. The warmth. The softness "Why Nanoha?"

"I could ask you the same. Why did you have to go through all _that _to be with me?"

"It's because -" she tightened her arms around the shorter girl. Who completely turned around and laid her front on hers "-because I love you…but why are you accepting…" She couldn't. She felt insecure all of a sudden and self-conscious. She couldn't voice her insecurities, so she looked to the side. Until she felt soft lips being planted on her cheek.

The blond's eyes widened and looked at her girlfriend. Nanoha lifted her lips from Fate's cheek, and when her girlfriend looked at her in shock she smiled sincerely "Because of your love for me you protect me." She kissed the reddening cheek once again. "And because of my love for you I can accept you." She kissed Fate's temple, "How you are," the blond's forehead, "who you are," tears of disbelief escaped from the politician's eyes, "and I want to bear at least a bit of your pain, suffering and hurt," more tears of disbelief, "I want to feel your weight on me…" Nanoha kissed away some tears on the side of her love's eyes "I don't ever want you to be alone," she lifted her face from Fate's and looked at her with teary eyes "…to be without me…"

She couldn't bear it any longer, her heart was about to explode. They turned around. Water splashing out of the tube. Now the taller blond was hovering above the auburn haired girl. "Are you…sure?" she hesitantly asked the shorter girl. Said girl was flushing beet red. Right above her. She had the perfect view. But there was another reason she couldn't mutter a word.

On Fate's chest, right where her heart should be…there was a large deep scar.

Before Fate could say anything else, Nanoha leaned forward and kissed her chest…where the ugliest scar on her body was located. Her heart skipped beat after beat. The auburn haired girl leaned back into the tube, a full blown blush adorned her face, her arms snaked around the blond's neck. But her eyes were closed in embarrassment "I-I'm sorry…b-but I can't do it now. I-I'm still too embarrassed,…to do it yet…but I want-" She opened her eyes and looked lovingly at the blond above her.

She pulled her down and whispered "I want to kiss all your scars to sooth your pain…to replace the memories of them with my feelings."

That sincerity. She couldn't bear it. She had to say it. She had to convey it with everything she has

"_**I love you (Aishiteru)"**_

Nanoha blushed. The blond slowly rested her body on Nanoha's, closing the gap between their faces. And Nanoha answered "Me too…

_**I love you (Aishiteru)"**_

They kissed sensually at first, then slowly deepening. Fate opened her mouth, running her tongue on Nanoha's bottom lip. She complied and also opened her mouth, allowing the blond's muscle to dip in. Once. Then twice. The blond closed the gap between their mouths always for a few seconds, allowing her love space to breath. Her tongue always went in between those luscious lips. She tasted and caressed the tip of Nanoha's tongue, but never went deeper than that.

The shorter girl's breathing hitched.

She needed it.

She needed more.

She needed Fate.

Her arms around the blond's neck tightened, pressing the taller woman's face onto her own to deepen their kiss. _Deep, _both thought letting their tongues glide against each other. They turned again, with Nanoha straddling the blond's waist. Again with the blond holding her back and the nape of her neck fiercely, trying to deepen the contact.

Skin touching. Scars scratching sensitive flesh. The need for air disappeared in their need for one another. Tongues ran from each other. Fused. Parted. Clashed. She couldn't think straight anymore. The need to touch, to kiss her beloved was too great. Water splashed out of the tube. It hurt. Fate's hard fingers on her skin. It hurt. Nanoha's tight grip on her nape. Suffocating.

They had to part.

For a moment they were about to suffocate from each other. The blond rested her cheek on the younger girl's neck. Nanoha did the same. While they rested, Nanoha remembered the first time Fate laid on her. That day she got her first ever hickey…Then she saw Fate's neck, and kissed it.

She trailed kisses along the neck- and jawline of her lover. She stopped when she felt Fate shift. "That was our first French Kiss, wasn't it?" she asked her girlfriend getting a playful kiss on her cheek.

"Hmn." The blond looked at her girlfriend longingly again. "I want to keep kissing you, is that alright?"

Nanoha pecked her nose playfully. "Un, you don't have to ask. I also want to keep kissing."

The distance between their faces disappeared again and...

"**NANOHA! FATE-SAN! Please stop wasting the water and get down for dinner!"**

Takamachi Shiro's slightly angered voice called for them.

They giggled at the older man's antics and "Wait dinner?" both said at the same time. They blushed and kissed again. "My first bath with my first and last girlfriend and we had to exaggerate it!" the blond said playfully "Just how could we not get soggy?"

"With you around" a kiss on the cheek "time is relative." Nanoha said letting go of her Fate and grabbed the brim of the tube.

Two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into the tube again. "Weren't you the one who didn't want to get soggy?" Nanoha asked her Fate, making herself comfortable on the blond's lap.

"Who cited Einstein all of a sudden?" the blond asked, nuzzling her nose against Nanoha's nape, causing the girl to giggle.

"Huh, Einstein?" Nanoha suddenly exclaimed but was silenced by a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"Yep, that _Time is relevant _is from Einstein." Fate said getting a playful bite on her nose.

"Hu~~h, rea~~lly?" the younger girl smiled slyly but then lost herself in those burgundy irises. The blond also got lost in the lilac blue eyes of her love's.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging, kissing and talking. Then Shiro called for them again and both went out of the water.

Fate handed a tube to the shorter girl and asked if Nanoha could apply it to her wounds. "It's just an herb extract," she reasoned. After applying the herb cream on Fate's skin, they got dressed and dried each other's hair.

Then they went down for dinner.

To be continued … … …

… … …

To be truthful, this will be the last chapter for a really long while, but don't fret I still got ideas and I'll give you all a few goodies soon enough!

So Until then please R&R !

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	33. Primetime 28

**Politic is War**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Last night they went to bed together. Naked because. Because they enjoyed how their skin seemed to melt when touching. Nanoha told her discreetly that she wouldn't go further than that. But to Fate it was like golden stars were pouring down on her.

When Nanoha woke up, the first thing her eyes fell onto,was Fate's sleeping face _cute _she thought, this time she didn't slap herself mentally, instead she enjoyed to watch the blond's sleeping face.

Then she noticed that two burgundy orbs stared right back at her.

"How long?" she asked the blond "Just a little before you." Nanoha smiled and snuggled closer to her.

"You're beautiful, you know?" she said all of a sudden, to which the blond sneered "I'm not beautiful…you are."

"No you are, I'm just plain."

"No way. I might be handsome, but you my love are definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"No flattery in the morning." Nanoha said in a matter to fact voice. Then her eyes closed and leaned her head against the blond's shoulders "And you _are _beautiful in your own way." That made the blond haired politician blush. She wanted to kiss Nanoha again, but the voice an overly cheerful Momoko erupted through the house.

"Nanoha~! Fate-sa~n! Please quit your lovey dovey time and come down for breakfast!" Upon hearing that they sighed simultaneously.

"And here comes the first cock block of the morning." the blond joked standing up to get dressed. The auburn haired girl giggled at the bad joke and joint her, but not before kissing her love's back gently. The blond looked back slightly flushed but smiled none the less.

Together they dressed up in casual clothing, then walked into the kitchen for breakfast with the rest of the family. At the dining table some glares ere sent towards the Vice-Pm"May I ask if you are still angry about fact that I planted that bug on a dog?" she asked Shirou-san. But he just continued glaring.

"He. Chased. Me. Through. The. Whole. Town!" Then he got hit by a frying pan and laid unconsciousness on his plate.

The family sweat dropped at the evilness of Momoko's gentle smile "My dear just needs a little cool down doesn't he?" None of the occupants of the table dared to say anything. "So what are your plans for the day you two? I know that you aren't going to school so spill it." she demanded out of the couple. Fate looked at Nanoha in a questioning way.

Nanoha looked back slightly choking her head.

The blond turned to the older woman "It seems that Nanoha doesn't any plans other then spending time with me." The younger girl smiled "But to my disappointment…I have to go to Ogasawara…or more specific Chichi-Jima."

The Takamachi's, the ones whore were still conscious, looked at her worriedly. "Is it…because of-?" Momoko started but the blond interrupted her "Yes,…but mainly because I want to take Nanoha to the island for dolphin diving and maybe visit my mother afterward in the in the capital since I kind of stole her field trip from her back then…don't worry though, we'll gonna be back for your birthday party. Promise!"

If one was able to say anything, then surely they would've but the statement of the blond politician made them unable to follow.

"So, you are going to take Nanoha out?" the Takamachi mother asked with tears of pure bliss running from her eyes and a radiant smile plastering her lips.

"Only over my dead body!" Takamachi Shirou, who just regained consciousness when he heard his wife say that the blond politician would take out his little girl.

He got hit on the neck and collapsed on his plate once again.

Sweat wasn't the only thing that dropped at that moment.

That aside Nanoha surprisingly -eagerly- agreed to tag along. Therefore they were now inside their shared room and packed their luggage.

"I didn't think you would say yes…that really surprised me." Fate admitted folding one of her many spare cloaks. The auburn haired girl giggled and neatly put her swimming dress-and a bikini- into her suitcase "Well after you said that we would swim with dolphins!" she proclaimed happily.

The blond looked wryly into the distance "Fate-chan?"

"I" she began "didn't mean-…that seriously..."

"So, so…so…we… we won't go…swimming…with t-the dolphins?" the shorter girl was close to tears, which shocked the blond's soul out of her mouth "N-n-n-n-no dolphins?" Nanoha began to act like a small child after it learned that Santa Claus doesn't exist. And she began to cry like one.

Fate was knocked out by how childish Nanoha acted…but the more and more said girl cried she couldn't help but panic.

"Wa-What Nanoha! Please stop! Stop please! I-I know just how much you wanted to…But! Wait! OKAY!" finally she screamed "Okay! I promise we go to Chichijima and go swimming with the dolphins!" As the blond huffed for air, she didn't notice how evilly the auburn haired girl smiled.

"Yay!" Immediately her happy mood returned and she kissed the blond's cheek till it felt wet. But one question remained in her conscious "How are we going to get there?"

Fate eyes the her girlfriend distantly. She noticed Nanoha's sudden change in mood earlier, though she didn't care for now "Do you want to go now or tomorrow?" her burgundy eyes looked at her in a way she never looked at Nanoha.

The auburn haired girl blushed under the new gaze "Uhm…tomorrow…?" Fate smiled, gently approaching her. The blond laid her ungloved hand onto the auburn haired girl's cheek, bringing together their faces. Noses touching.

"Then we go by train and" she took out her cell phone, sparring it a short glance before resuming all her concentration onto the girl before her "ride the ferry to get there, in short the outdated way."

Nanoha nodded, a little confused by the Fate choice of words but still smiling by their closeness "A-ah…okay."

to be continued …

… … …

A/N **I. Am. Back!** And here is the fresh start in the new arc! Politics is war! Since you know a little about Fate's occupation you can pretty much take a guess as to what happens next XD Oh by the way…The next chapter contains pointless fluff XD

And I take this Chance to thank 'williams1' for being such a good fan and to actually make me continue this story even though right now is the busiest time of my life! I thank you for making me aware of my long absence! And I hope I haven't lost any of my fans!

I love you all and hope you and others become fans of my story! Please read and review! Excuse my delay and Have fun on this wild ride through unexpected circumstances revolving around our favorite and my personal OTP ever: Nanoha and Fate!

Have fun and try to search me on pixiv.

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	34. Primetime 29

**Politic is War**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Is it really alright for you if I go?" an auburn haired girl asked her mother.

They were standing at the railway station and waited for the train to arrive. Next to the girl stood a completely black clothed blond woman, her hair tied in a low pony tail. The blond was holding their luggage while her girlfriend was still talking with her mother. The auburn haired girl wore a white jacket with pink top underneath it, short denim jeans and all in all she definitely had more color than the blond beside her.

"Well as long as you learn for school and especially your exams in thirteen days." Momoko answered cheerfully whilst the rest of the Takamachi family stood behind her still protesting.

"I don't like Nanoha being absent from school, she still has to study hard or she won't make it!" Miyuki the girl's older sister protested towards the sudden trip but she only earned a chuckle from her little sister's girlfriend.

"And _I_ don't like her being with _you!_" Kyouya, Nanoha's older brother added glaring at said blond.

Their father, who stood behind Momoko crossing his arms above his chest, might not say anything, but her still nodded to his children's objections.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, papa" he blinked, I had been a long time since Nanoha called him like that "It's alright, really. I promise to learn during the trip and I promise you that I won't do _**too **_many naughty things with Fate-chan."

Everyone, safe Momoko, shot their eyes to Nanoha in shock.

They couldn't believe their ears when Nanoha said that.

Eyes wide open.

Mouths agape.

And only Momoko squealed like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

That aside the train arrived just in time, waking the shocked people up.

"That was a joke, don't worry!" Nanoha reassured grabbing for her suitcase only to find it in Fate's hands.

"Let's get going." Fate said, walking towards the newest entrance.

"Well, we'll get going now, goodbye!" Nanoha gave her family a last brief hug before trotting after her girlfriend.

"We'll be back for your birthday Party! Bye!" The blond screamed, than entered the train together with Nanoha.

"Have a safe tri~p!" the Takamachi mother waved after them, being the only one who had no problem with the situation and allowing Fate to take Nanoha alone on a trip. The rest of the family was still in shock about Nanoha's earlier joke. The three had sworn that Nanoha had her serious matter face when she _joked._

"Do we have everything?" the blond asked the auburn haired girl behind her when they walked towards their assigned seats"Everything! Except some food." The politician turned around to look at her bewildered. "Let's get ourselves a delivery from the catering service" she said giving Nanoha a peck on the head. Both giggled and went on.

Nanoha wanted to sit next to the window, so that she can watch the changing scenery and wink her family goodbye, so Fate let her in first placing their luggage int the … watching her girlfriend wave goodbye to her family.

After their cliched departure both of them got comfortable in their seats. "You still haven't told me why we are going to Ogasawara…don't tell me it's-" Nanoha didn't finish her sentence she suddenly felt a rock in her throat.

"That's right, I had already told you that my injuries are special…to be more specific we are going to Chichijima peninsula where my specialist is located." Hearing that form the blond made the auburn haired girl feel strange. She didn't like it. She really didn't like it.

So she snaked her arms around the blond's arms and pressed her against her body.

Fate who noticed the unusual behavior of her girlfriend just blinked at her "What's he like?…I mean your specialist" the smaller girl asked burying her face between Fate's neck and shoulder.

The blond smiled tugging on Nanoha's sleeve to make the girl look up to her. When she did Fate began to answer her "Please don't worry, the balsam you applied to me last night was made of healing herbs, so my wounds were already taken care of…but sadly Ah got a call yesterday for a check up."

The blond noticed that Nanoha's eye-brows furrowed "Oh you~~! You really don't have to worry, I don't have cancer or anything and my doctors are mostly female and I don't have to fully undress…it's like a regular visit to yer doc."

Nanoha pouted, which Fate found so adorable that she had to repress the urge to glomp onto the shorter girl _Adorable! _

"But" the blond gulped, the way how adorable and moe Nanoha was while sulking drove her on the edge of insanity "But I don't want them to…what if they give you something to make you vuneral and do this and that to yo-"

"Nanoha! Just say what's really bugging you!" the auburn haired girl let go of Fate's arms, only to swing them around the blond's neck. She loosened her grip to let her hands slide onto the blond's shoulder, holding them.

"I don't want anyone to look at my Fate-chan. Fate-chan's virginity belongs to me!" The blond smiled, confused but still understanding towards her girlfriend's feelings and leaned closer to Nanoha's face "And Nanoha's mine."

They closed the gap between their faces.

On the seat across, a girl with pinkish blond hair sat beside her mother "Mama! Mama! Those pretty girl are kissing!" but he mother shushed her quickly "Shush! Miura, please give them some privacy."

But the idiot couple was to absorbed with one another.

To be continued …

… … …

A/N Here I am, I know I'm a little late but don't fret I redeem myself with the next chapter, and we go into the plot with small steps, towards one of the most important question of this story:

"_Who is Fate?"_

You probably wonder why that is the most important one, well let's find out together in this story.

By the way, I gave an ultimatum for "Just How Much I Love You" but for some reason there were quiet few, I will prolong the ultimatum to the end of February or else you only get the next Chapter of it at the end of March (I take part at a few competitions and I still have to find a good college or go on at my old one)…

By the way, the next chapter for First's will be the last of February and you only get the next one when I've planned at least ten chapters ahead, which will be two days after that XD

So please read and review with all you've got or else I have to do the same as Mello-san's fanfic.

Jokes aside I hope we see each other the next time and sorry for sounding so forceful but right now I have a rather hectic time in m life and I only find motivation to go on writing for my dear readers.

Until then yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. The next chapter of Meeting, befriending and Falling in Love will be updated shortly XD for those a´who like it XD


	35. Primetime 30

**Politic is War**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

She stretched and yawned, and still felt a little groggy. For three whole hours, they sat in that bullet train and for most of the time both of them slept.

Her gaze wandered towards the blond beside her, stills seemingly asleep. She really was tempted to kiss her now girlfriend awake…but she was still embarrassed about how fast they were moving…in their relationship I mean _It was aas if we just clicked together…stupid insecurities_ she cursed herself inwardly.

Because of her own insecurities over Arisa's and Suzuka's feelings for another, she herself became insecure about her sexuality, her own self and vehemently repulsed against the thought of her being in love…

She looked to her side again.

And burgundy orbs stared back.

The blond stirred sat up and took the auburn haired girl into her arms. _No matter how I think about it…_the girl nuzzled closer to the taller woman's embrace. She looked up to met those accepting eyes _How can my feelings be wrong…_she closed her eyes and peaked her lips ' …_When…' _a slightly rougher pair of lips was bestowed upon hers _"...it feels so right to love Fate-chan" _

"Actually of course it also feels right to love Nanoha" she blushed an unbelievable shade of red. Did she say _that _aloud? Nanoha couldn't believe it.

Her intimate thoughts were just exposed.

She hid in her hands , still in the blond's embrace _How embarrassing! _She thought. Then she felt the arms around her tighten "Hey~ it's okay. You have just made me happier than ever!" the blond soothed kissing the auburn haired tresses.

Nanoha squealed and blushed, but also felt really happy that the blond didn't tease her. She still felt a little nervous and insecure, who could blame her?

In only a matter of two weeks the mysterious blond first invaded her life, second smashed her set opinion about same sex relationships, third opened up her heart to an extent that Nanoha couldn't help but care and finally fall for the Vice-Primeminister without _her _realizing. Forth Fate hindered Yuuno and his family to force a marriage upon her and fifth, Fate managed to open up to her and after knowing that even the proud vice-pm of Japan had insecurities.

She really couldn't help but love her even more.

So much had happened in only such a short period of time. She blushed when she remembered the sight of Fate's naked body hovering above her. But that thought didn't stay long, mostly because the speaker in the train announced their arrival at Futami Port.

The blond then got up from her seat. She reached up for their luggage, making sure everything was in place and waited for Nanoha to get ready "Ready?" she asked seeing the girl already bouncing off of her passenger seat with her handbag hanging on her left shoulder "Un~!" the girl answered in a child like manner at which the blond giggled.

The train stopped and the door opened for the passengers to exit.

"Waa~~h!" Nanoha exclaimed happily when she saw the masses of people walking in and out of the station. They varied between business suits wearing to lax clothing. But the most stunning sight that greeted her eyes was the vast blue mass that could be seen from her position.

"It seems tom me, that you also like this view." A husky voice whispered into her ear. She smiled and her heart skipped a beat in joy "Silly Fate-chan" she turned and gave the taller blond behind a soft bump on her head "Don't scar me like that." she said huskily and playfully leaning her forehead against the blond's.

Fate apologized and gave Nanoha a kiss on the cheek. They proceeded onward. "The ferry should be at the bay already, so let's hurry a bit." Fate suggested lightly jogging with Nanoha huffing behind her "Fate-chan! Wait up please! You know that I'm not as fast as you!" she grunted pouting in protest but still following nicely behind.

While they slightly hurried Nanoha got a good look at the flourishing city of Futami Port. She couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. The shops didn't look so fancy, the walking area wasn't so cramped and the people looked like they have no worries in life.

"Don't let the first glance fool you" the blond suddenly said, which made her look at the politician questioningly.

"Because of the pollution of the sea water near Fukushima some fish swarms that are normally hunted in this region can't be hunted any longer, the industry suffered from that and because I exceeded with my 'No-dolphine-hunting' law construction, fishers and hunters aren't allowed to hunt anything except fishes." Fate explained, getting a strange look from the auburn haired girl "I know what you're going to ask…But it's really necessary to stop the whale hunt! Right now whale's and dolphins are under animal-safeguard, but the Japanese fisher ignore that up until I established that law."

She looked at the younger girl, than shifted her gaze and blushed "And mostly because I couldn't watch any longer and see those innocent animals die." she said a little embarrassed, until she felt Nanoha tug her hand.

Fate looked back again and smiled when she saw Nanoha's smiling face "You always know what's on my mind, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? It's obvious that I have to know or else I wouldn't deserve to be with you."

"And like always you're too strict with yourself –Aaahh!" Nanoha suddenly screamed. "What?! What's wrong?!" the blond asked her, but the auburn haired girl just pointed to the docks. She turned and paled …Fate let go of the luggage, letting it land on the ground with a thud.

"The-The ship…"Nanoha stuttered. Only a few meters ahead of them , was the dock where their ship should be at…except it took sail ahead of schedule, leaving them behind.

"F-Fate-cha~n!" Nanoha said teary eyed.

"Already at it!" Fate took out her phone, pressed the speed dial and waited for the receiver to answer. When she heard the click she didn't wait for the receiver to answer "Alto, get an heli."

_*Oh good morning Fate-san, it's been a while, ne?* _the receiver answered in a fake British accent.

"Quit the accent! How fast can you get here to Futami Port, just follow the GPS signal on my phone!"

_*You sure are abusing your rights lately, aren't you?*_

"I'm not abusing anything, I have the full authority over the Shinigami and I'm kinda in a clinch."

_*Ah, the annual visit by the doctor…where to?*_

"Why does everyone know that?" the blond asked sighing heavily, distress was clearly evident in her voice.

_*He sent a mail to anyone you're ordering around* _The receiver chuckled over the line. A vein popped on the Vice-pm's temple and Alto on the other line could have sworn that she heard teeth gritting.

"That explains things. Well aside from that, I have to get to Chichijima one way or another and second my girlfriend is wailing since she can't go to the beach on Chichijima." the blond gave her girlfriend loving glance blushing for but the briefest of moments.

*_Oh, I see…WAIT! GIRLFRIEND?! BJXUIBHJXVVXJVX! Does your mother know?* _Alto half screamed at her, before asking calmly right away.

"N-Not yet."

_*I see* _

Nanoha ,while watching and listening to Fate talking to someone over the phone, picked something the blond said up, that made her nervous and curious. After the blond finished her talk, she walked over to her.

Then Fate noticed the auburn haired girl's sudden stillness "What is wrong?" sh asked the younger girl.

"_Fate-chan…Who are you?"_

to be continued ...

_... ... ..._

_A/N Hi I apologize for being late and only updating now on the 1st TT^TT sorry TT^TT but please don't be to angry with me since i'm thickning the plot a bit already XD hope you've enjoyed the story so far and are so kind to give me feedback XD  
><em>

_Please R&R_

_Also, I won't update next week because life works tht way TT^TT, so let's see each other in two weeks on Monday XD  
><em>

_Yours dear,  
><em>

_Sha Yurigami_


End file.
